un millonario enamorado
by Espada de Cristal
Summary: naruto es un joven chico que vive con una familia que lo adopto que son totalmente opuestos, debe ir a una escuela que no le gusta y soportar a su hermana shion. el cansado de de todo se enamora de una joven que no debió enamorarse, el buscando y comiendo a la joven se enamora mas pero muchos se opondrá a la relación ¿podrán estar juntos a pesar de ser diferentes en sociedad
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi hermosa sobrina, que aunque sea bebe y muy pronto lejos de mí que me pondrá triste, are lo posible para que este cerca para enseñarle cosas buenas y en el futuro no sea problemática jaja. Como en esta historia, enseñara a no discriminar a la gente, si es rico o pobre, si es de color, si es bajo o alto o gordo o flaco. Bueno esta historias es para mi sobrina ojala a ustedes les guste y gracias a aquellos que me darán una oportunidad con mi nueva historia

Capitulo 1 "amor a primera vista"

En la cuidad de Japón había un caluroso día de verano, esta cuidad era tranquila pero también problemática en algunas calles.

Había una parte de la cuidad que se identificaban por altas y bajas, eso quiere decir que la gente se trata si es rico o pobre, en las altas la mayoría de las persones que tiene mas cantidad de dinero eran engredadas, burlones y egoístas. Los de clase baja que apenas tiene para comer, que tomaban cualquier trabajo para poner pan en la mesa, eran humildes, trabajadores y buenos, pero todo tenía un límite.

Entre la categoría alta estaba un joven que siempre sonreía por todo su nombre uzumaki namikase naruto, el era un joven que fue adoptado por una familia millonaria que tiene grandes corporaciones farmacéuticas y grandes organizaciones en la industria de la moda, cuando era pequeño los padres de naruto había viajado por tema de trabajo iban a tardar varios días, naruto en ese tiempo se quedaba con su mejor amigo sasuke uchiha, todo era alegre en su infancia hasta que un día miro la noticia diciendo que el avión en el que viajaba sus padres se estrello, que había personas muertas, heridos pero lo que mas desconcertaba a la patrulla de rescate es que no encuentre a la pareja namikase, los reporteros, daban por desaparecidos, no sabían si estaban muertos o vivos. Naruto con la noticia quedo devastado y para el las desgracias no acababan por que un día lluvioso apareció gente de casa hogar, por que naruto no tenia familiares que se conociera o pudiera cuidarlo y los uchiha no los dejaban tenerlo por que andaban mal con gastos económicos y debían dinero al banco, ya que no podía pagarle le debían embargar cosas para pagar deudas. Naruto fue puesto en un orfanato, estaba triste por que lo separaron de su mejor amigos pero no estaba triste por lo de sus padre por que tenia esperanza de que estaban vivos y que lo buscarían. El estuvo casi 3 meses en el orfanato hasta que llego una pareja millonaria y lo adopto. Su padre adoptivo en un anciano egoísta que se llama danzo shimura y su madre fuka shimura **(ella apareció en un capitulo de naruto shippuden)** y también tiene una hermana llamada shion pero lo que le extraña es que no se parezca en nada a sus padres.

Naruto no le caía muy bien su nueva familia eran lo que el no era, su hermana era grosera, burlona y mala con la gente, sus padre eran como ella, pero tenias que aguantarlos ya que ellos los adopto.

Naruto cuando era pequeño y estaba en el orfanato prometió que cuando sea grande buscaría a sus padres, ahora el era un joven de 18 años que iba a ir a la secundaria mas prestigiosa de todo Japón, pero lo que el quería era ir a una escuela comunitaria como todo chico, pero sabia que si se lo pedía a su padre le diría un rotundo no, naruto iba a tratar de sobrevivir, a sus padres, hermana, su escuela y sus compañeros, ahora lo que quería era encontrar a sus padres y quería que su promesa se cumpla y su misión de paciencia un éxito

En el otro lado de la cuidad estaba las personajes de clase baja, donde las personas andaban mal económicamente y apenas llegaban para fin de mes, en estos barios algunas calles eran sucias, o las paredes estaban pintadas con graffiti pero a pesar de que las calles tengan aspecto repugnante dentro de las casa había gente muy humilde.

Una de ella es una joven muchacha de nombre hinata hyuga, ella era una joven que paso por mucho en su niñez, cuando era pequeña ella tenia una vida casi millonaria, su padre tenia una enorme organización y andaba bien económicamente, sus padres eran muy generosos con otros, hinata de niña era muy feliz hasta que la tormenta cayo encima de ella. Una noche mientras caminaba con su madre de regreso a casa, las asaltaron, su madre estaba nerviosa y quería proteger a hinata, y como no tenia nada la mataron apuñalándola y quitándole la alianza de matrimonio. Hiashi el padre de hinata devastado por la noticia prometió que cuidaría a sus bebes con su vida que no les faltaría nada, cosa que mas adelante no podrá cumplir.

A hinata le tomo tiempo superar la muerte de su madre pero lo supero gracias a su primo neji, neji vivía con ellos ya que sus padre murieron en un accidente automovilístico, el quería mucho a hinata y la protegía de todo. La familia hyuga estuvieron bien un tiempo hasta que el padre de hinata se enamoro de una joven que no daba buena espina el nombre de la joven es hotaru tsuchigumo **(estudiante de utakata en naruto shippuden), **a hinata no le caía bien era presumida y mala persona, incluso la trataba mal a ella y a neji pero no iba a decir nada a su padre por que el lucia feliz después de tanto años, luego de la muerte de su madre, pero se arrepintió de no haberle dicho. Un tiempo después de que esa mujer estaba con su padre, ella pidió algo que hiashi no iba a ser y era mandar a su sobrino y su hija mayor a estudiar al extranjero en un internado, hiashi negó la petición por que ellos sus hijos eran su mas grande tesoros y al no aceptarlos hiashi termino con ella, hotaru prometió que se vengaría cosa que cumplió.

Un tiempo después hiashi recibió una nota de denuncia en contra de el, por supuesta violación y abandono de hijo, hotaru lo demando que la abandono cuando ella estaba embarazada, cosa que a hiashi le extraño por que el nunca la toco, el era tradicionalista y no tacaría a una mujer después de casarse, hinata estaba aterrada por que querían meter a su padre en prisión, hiashi asustado de que podrían hacerles a sus hijos.

Hotaru fingiendo que le importaba hiashi dijo que lo dejaría libre y "perdonaría" solo si le daba el 90% de su sueldo y la mitad de sus vienes, hiashi se sorprendió por que era casi todo su dinero, pero el acepto por que no quería que lo separen de sus hijos. Al día siguiente después del juicio hotaru mando a personas a buscar cosas en las casa de hiashi, hinata miraba solo como sacaban muebles y cosas, pero no le importaba estaba feliz de que su familia seguiría junta. Pero para su desgracia la tormenta seguía, hiashi perdió su empresa por que lo despidieron lo vieron como una vergüenza a la sociedad y a los mayores empresarios. Los jefes de las otras empresas les hacían mas caso a los noticiero que a la misma persona, ellos no querían a un "violador y abandonador" en su empresa.

Hiashi desesperado por que todo caía fue a tomar unos tragos en un bar, sosa que no hacia muchos años, cosa de que se arrepintió por que la bebida lo llevo a una desgracia. Una noche hinata estaba en su casa preocupada por su padre que no llegaba, cuando iba a llamarlo a su celular, la llamaron por teléfono que no eran buenas noticias, le habían informado que su padre sufrió un accidente automovilístico, neji llevo a hinata al hospital horas de espera para información, el doctor salio y le dio una mala noticia, el choque le provoco un mal golpe en la cintura casi en los músculos de sus piernas, dejándolo invalido y que no podrá caminar, toda la familia quedo devastada por la noticia.

Varios meses después hiashi estaba en casa en silla de ruedas, miraba su pequeña casa que no tenia nada y lo peor es que debían abandonarla por que no podían pagarla, ellos fueron a una mas pequeña, dos cuarto un baño con ducha descompuesta, cocina pequeña casi sin sala, a hinata cayo en presión total, pero hinata lo animaba diciéndole que lo material no es lo importante si no que la familia, con esas palabras hiashi pudo salir adelante ahora el tenia una meta sacar a sus hijos adelante y buscar trabajo.

Hinata ahora era una joven de 17 años, alegre, activa y siempre con una sonrisa, neji con una pequeña herencia que tenia pudo pagar las colegiaturas de la escuela y rentas atrasadas, hiashi en silla de ruedas hacia lo posible para buscar un trabajo pero la mayoría le decía que no por su estado pero eso no hacia caer a hiashi.

Hinata esa mañana se levanto y miro a neji con una sonrisa, neji con lo que quedo de su herencia compro algunas cosas, el compro una cama matrimonial para ellos, a hinata no le molestaba ya que eran como hermanos, compro una pequeña mesa, un sofá y una cama individual para hiashi petición de el por que neji quería comprarle una matrimonial también, pero hiashi no quería. Hinata miraba con sonrisa traviesa a neji que dormía placidamente, ella fue a la cocina y saco una bolsa de consorcio, la inflo y la puso muy cerca de la oreja de neji, hinata con mucha fuerza la hizo explotar haciendo que neji salte del a cama asustado cayendo, neji asustado miraba a todos lados mirado de donde vino la explosión pero solo vio a hinata con una enorme sonoriza y una bolsa en su mano rota

_ buenos días nisan_ dijo hinata en una manera infantil_ ¿Cómo amaneciste?

_ Bien solo que casi con un infarto_ dijo neji sosteniendo su pecho

_ ¡eres aburrido nisan!_ dijo hinata volteándose y cruzándose de brazos

_ bien, vemos quien es aburrido_ dijo neji cargándola y arrojándola con todo en la cama

Luego de unos minutos de juego fueron a la cocina y vieron a hiashi mirando el periódico

_ buenos días papa_ dijo hinata

_ Buenos días princesa_ dijo hiashi

_ buenos días tío_ dijo neji

_ buenos días hijo_ dijo hiashi

_ Papa vamos a tardar cuando salgamos de la escuela debemos pasar al comedor y buscar la comida_ dijo hinata

_ De acuerdo cariño_ dijo hiashi bajando la mirada_ lo lamento a los dos que tengan esta vida

_ A mi no me molesta padre, ya te lo dije, lo material no importa_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ además que puedo molestar a neji mientras duerme

_ si, claro, quiero ver tu cara cuando me de un infarto_ dijo neji mirando a hinata

_ ¿Cómo me podrías ver si estarías muerto si te da un infarto?_ dijo hinata burlándose

_ muy graciosa_ dijo neji sonriendo y desarreglando el pelo a hinata

_ Yo iré a ver algunos trabajos_ dijo hiashi

_ ojala tengas suerte papa_ dijo hinata

_ yo igual cuando salga del colegio debo ver un trabajo_ dijo neji

_ No quisiera que trabajes_ dijo hiashi

_ A mi no me molesta_ dijo neji_ además es uno de medio tiempo, como camarero

_ gracias hijo_ dijo hiashi_ prometo que cuando tenga trabajo te pegare todo, incluso de tu herencia

_ no te preocupes tío_ dijo neji_ ahora solo hay que preocuparnos en ir a la escuela que llegaremos tarde

_ si es verdad_ dijo hinata acercadote a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla_ nos vemos papa

_ nos vemos amor_ dijo hiashi

_ adiós tío_ dijo neji

_ nos vemos en la tarde_ dijo hiashi

Hinata y neji salieron, caminando fueron a la escuela.

_ Yo también debería trabajar_ dijo hinata

_ Eso si que no hinata_ dijo neji_ estoy yo, yo trabajare

_ Que machista eres neji_ dijo hinata

_ no es machista hinata, me preocupo, no todos los trabajos son buenos o tiene buena gente_ dijo neji

_ no me van a violar por pedir trabajo hermano_ dijo hinata_ ¿Qué tal si pido trabajo en donde vas tu?

_ ¿de camarera?_ dijo neji

_ si no tiene nada de malo, además estarás tu vigilándome_ dijo hinata mirándolo con una sonrisa

_ no te podré convencer por lo opuesto ¿verdad?_ dijo neji

_ no, quiero trabajar y ayudar_ dijo hinata_ Pero deberíamos hacer algo mas_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo neji

_ si conseguimos trabajo estaremos meses de prueba y sin pago_ dijo hinata_ y tenemos que pagar renta

_ es verdad_ dijo neji_ ¿pero que?

_ veremos hermano_ dijo hinata_ podemos preguntarle a nuestros amigos ellos están en nuestra misma situación_ dijo

_ ¿hacer algo junto con nuestros amigos?_ dijo neji

_ Si pero debemos preguntarles a ellos y pensar que hacer para ganar dinero_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien_ dijo neji

ellos siguieron caminando cuando una limosina mojo a hinata, hinata enojada miro su ropa que estaba lleno de barro y miro el auto que la mijo, se sorprendió al ver una mirada de ojos azules, luego una enorme limosina

_ ¡!baka!_ dijo hinata

_ Te no quiero que te resfríes_ dijo neji dándole su chaqueta

_ ¿Por qué son así?_ dijo hinata mirado la limosina

_ Por que piensa, que nosotros al no tener dinero nos pueden pisotear_ dijo neji_ piensan que no tenemos sentimientos

Buenos olvidemos a los ricachones, vamos a la escuela antes de que lleguemos tarde_ dijo hinata corriendo, pero en sus pensamientos iban esa mirada de ojos azules y pero rubio.

Lejos de ahí en una mansión, naruto despertaba de su sueño, ese día era el cumpleaños de naruto, pero a el no le daba importancia por que para el era otro día mas, cuando se puso el uniforme de la escuela y estaba listo bajo y vio a su familia desayunando, era como siempre su padre con papeles su madre con una revista de modas de ella y su hermana con su celular

_ apareció el cumpleañero_ dijo shion mirándolo

_ buenos días_ dijo naruto

_ buenos días hijo_ dijo fuka sin quitar la mirada de la revista

_ buenos días_ dijo danzo de manera fría y sin quitar la mirada de los papales

_ ¿hoy pensé que podríamos tener una cena familiar?_ dijo naruto

_ lo lamento hijo tengo que quedarme hasta tarde para elegir vestuario para el modelage de verano_ dijo fuka

_ yo no puedo, tengo junta_ dijo danzo

_ yo tengo que salir con mis amigas_ dijo shion

_ para compensarlo tu regalo esta afuera_ dijo danzo

Naruto solo suspiro agarro su mochila y salio seguida por shion, ella solo sonrió al ver el auto de naruto, naruto solo lo miro y suspiro

_ vamos que el chofer nos espera_ dijo shion

Naruto solo asintió y siguió a su hermana, mirando de vez en cuando el auto, cuando entraron shion comenzó a fastidiarlo

_ ¿Qué te pareció el auto que dio papa?_ dijo shion

_ Bien creo_ dijo naruto

_ si, como que no era muy elegante pareciera que lo compro en una barata_ dijo shion limándose las uñas

_ shion creo que ese auto costo 400.000 ryo_ dijo naruto serio

_ por eso te digo, te debió a ver dado algo mas costoso_ dijo shion

_ la verdad es que lo material no me interesa mucho_ dijo naruto

_ Como se nota que no somos hermanos_ dijo shion_ estas loco

_ Como digas shion_ dijo naruto

El miro a la ventana para no escuchar las tonterías de su hermana, miraba a la gente, que corría de acá y haya, naruto se dio cuenta de que no estaban en su barrio

_ Que asco, ¿en donde estamos chofer de pacotilla?_ dijo shion enojada

_ Lo lamento señorita, las calles que acostumbramos están cerradas, tengo que agarrar por aquí_ dijo el chofer

_ me trajiste a barrios de pobretones, prepárate por que le diré a papa que te despidan_ dijo shion sonriendo

Naruto solo lo miro por el espejo, vio que el chofer tenia mirada triste, el lo miro y naruto murmuro un "lo siento", naruto luego siguió mirando la ventanilla y quedo hipnotizado, con una joven que caminaba, aunque pasaran en auto es como si el tiempo se hubiera parado al ver a la joven de ojos perla y cabello negro azulado, pero se arruino cuando vio que el auto la mijo con un charco, naruto la miro por la ventanilla de atrás y vio que se enojo, shion solo se burlaba

_ muy viene, tienes tu trabajo de nuevo chofer_ dijo shion_ 10 puntos por mojar a la pobretona

_ A mi no me causo gracias_ dijo naruto

_ vamos, ¿Por qué no?_ dijo shion_ fue excelente

Naruto dejo de mirar cuando vio que la joven ya no estaba a la vista, pero tenía curiosidad y ganas de conocerla no sabía por que pero esa joven tenía algo especial y ahora tenía una misión más conocer a la joven desconocida.

Continuara…

Bueno una historia nueva, no se si les vaya a gustar, se que a muchas personas no les grada danzo pero no se me ocurrió otra persona que sea así, por favor denle una oportunidad, perdónenme por la falta de ortografía. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o criticas.


	2. Chapter 2 misión: conseguir dinero

Capitulo 2 "misión ganar dinero"

Neji y hinata habían llegado a la escuela y vieron a sus amigos que todos saludaron animadamente

_ Con que ya llego el gruñón y la linda hinata_ dijo suigetsu sonriendo y tomando agua

_ Y aquí esta el chico que no puede dejar de tomar agua_ dijo hinata pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de suigetsu

_ ¿Cómo no sabes que es alcohol mujer?_ dijo suigetsu frunciendo el seño

_ Por que antes de tomar alcohol preferirías pelear con un gatito_ dijo temari burlándose y entrando al salón

Hinata miro y vio que se acercaban sus amigas, temari, ino y karui. Luego estaban sus otros amigos que todavía no llegaban, y había otros que eran de un grado superior pero antes de entrar a clases pasaban a verlos, gaara, sasuke, suigetsu, ino, karui, kiba, omoi y shino ese grupo muy agradable iban en su salón y todos eran amigos, después estaban los de nivel superior, que eran temari, deidara, itachi, neji y kankuro. Hinata estaba contenta con sus amigos por que siempre que ella los necesita están apoyándola en buenas y malas.

Todos conversaban menos neji que estaba muy pensativo cosa que todos los que estaban ahí notaron

_ ¿Por qué esa cara neji?_ dijo gaara

_ Mmm… ¿de que hablas?_ dijo neji saliendo de sus pensamientos

_ Estas muy pensativo_ dijo sasuke

_ Lo de siempre amigos, estaba pensado ¿Cómo ganar dinero?_ dijo neji_ tenemos que pagar renta si no, el banco nos quitaran cosas para pagar las deudas

_ no me hablas de deudas, no me amarguen el día por favor_ dijo omoi que entraba al salón bostezando

_ Buenos días omoi kun ¿Cómo estas?_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ven así tienen que recibir a un amigo, no amargándole la mañana_ dijo omoi sentadote en su silla y acostándose en la mesa

_ Pero neji tiene razón, se acercan las fechas de vencimiento para pagar renta y nuestras familias no tienen ni un centavo_ dijo sasuke

_ A mi no me hablen de deudas, a mi familia el banco esta que le quitan la TV_ dijo suigetsu enojado_ un poco mas y nos embargan el perro

_ pues ni hablar de nosotros_ dijo itachi entrando al salón seguido de kankuro y deidara

_ ¿Qué pasa en tu casa itachi kun?_ dijo ino mirándolo

_ Mi padre esta cansando tratado de que le den un aumento, con lo que cobra no alcanza para pagar boletas_ dijo itachi_ en la empresa le cobran dinero que no deberían

_ ¿y por que no dice nada?_ dijo gaara

_ Por que tiene miedo que lo echen, necesitamos el dinero aunque sea lo poco que cobra_ dijo itachi

_ ¿y tu mama itachi kun?_ dijo hinata

_ Mi mama esta cansada con el tema de lavado y planchado, pero no es suficiente cada vez aumentan mas las rentas y los gastos_ dijo sasuke suspirando

_ piensan los del banco que somos como esos ricachones que lo pagan como si nada y tiran dinero en tonteras_ dijo karui enojada

_ bueno pero no podemos hacer nada, esos ricachones aunque les digas algo te trataran como basura, por que somos pobres_ dijo temari_ aunque no nos guste

_ ojala que alguien pudiera darles una elección o por lo menos que sepan como es vivir en nuestro estado económico_ dijo ino

_ bueno tenemos dos sobrevivientes_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿de que hablas tarado?_ dijo karui enojada

_ neji y hinata no toda su vida fueron pobres_ dijo suigetsu_ ellos antes de conocernos eran ricos

_ Pero eran diferentes_ dijo sasuke

_ ellos antes, cuando eran ricos no eran como los demás_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Qué hacían antes en sus vidas de ricos?_ dijo suigetsu

_ bueno es como dice hinata, a nosotros no nos importa mucho lo material si no que la familia siempre esta primero que nada_ dijo neji

_ Antes cuando teníamos dinero de sobra lo donábamos a una caridad_ dijo hinata

_ Yo recuerdo que cuando sasuke era pequeño y mis padre buscaban comida en los comedores siempre había comisa que daban y una vez que fui como mama tu papa estaba ayudando a bajar cajas de comida_ dijo itachi

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo sasuke

_ Si es que papa no quería que supieras que buscábamos comida en esa clase de lugares no quería que tu te avergüences de el_ dijo itachi revolviendo el cabello de sasuke

_ son tonterías nunca me daría vergüenza de el_ dijo sasuke

_ Si lo se_ dijo itachi

_ Si en ese entonces si, mis padres siempre compraban cajas de comida para donarlas_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Tu familia era diferente_ dijo suigetsu

_ Por eso no, nos costo tanto cambiar de vida_ dijo neji_ mientras este junto a mi familia todos podemos superar

_ Familias y amigos_ dijo ino abrazando a hinata

_ Bueno ahora lo que deberíamos hacer en pensar como ganar dinero_ dijo temari

_ Los trabajos no cuenten_ dijo omoi

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo karui frunciendo el seño

_ Como sabrán si se obtiene un trabajo te dan meses de pruebas es como si trabajaras gratis por que no te pagan hasta que tengas el trabajo_ dijo omoi bostezando

_ aunque no queramos aceptarlo tiene razón_ dijo deidara rascándose la nuca

_ hace mucho yo tenia un casi trabajo que tuve que renunciar

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo sasuke

_ Por que es como si se burlaban de mi, me dijeron que tenia que tomar 4 meses de pruebas, todo estaba bien, cuando complete los 4 meses me dijeron que tenia que tomar otros 3 meses de pruebas y así fue hasta que complete casi un año, y renuncie, era como si trabajara gratis y yo necesitaba dinero para la familia_ dijo deidara

_ que mal deidara kun_ dijo hinata

_ Si pero fue hace mucho tiempo_ dijo deidara

_ nosotros no tenemos meses_ dijo gaara

_ tenemos días, es como si fuera cuenta regresiva si llegas al final explota algo y adiós cosas_ dijo suigetsu

_ Si es mejor que te quiten la TV, tu poco cerebro necesita descansar de ella_ dijo ino

_ Si…_ dijo suigetsu a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que lo insulto_ ¡oye!_ dijo ofendido

_ akamaru esta casi rabioso por el hambre_ dijo kiba

Ellos miraron y vieron que entraban, kiba, shino, shikamaru y chouji

_ buenos días_ dijo ino

_ ¿Qué pasa con akamaru kun?_ dijo hinata

_ esta comiendo mis pocos zapatos, tiene hambre y no lo culpo_ dijo kiba

_ ¿no le dan comida?_ dijo temari

_ Si le damos pero poco, nosotros igual debemos comer y akamaru creció mucho_ dijo kiba

_ Tu perro es anormal_ dijo kankuro

_ Que quisiste decir cara de pared vieja pintada con graffiti_ dijo kiba enojado

_ es verdad, tu perro el año pasado era un pequeño cachorro y ahora creo que no entra ni por la puertita de mi casa_ dijo kankuro

_ yo ni cuenta me di_ dijo kiba

_ ¿Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta antes lo tenias en la cabeza o lo traías a la escuela en tu mochila?_ dijo neji

_ ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que lo traía a la escuela?_ dijo kiba

_ Que mochila normal traería cola_ dijo ino suspirando_ tarado

_ Bueno a el no le gusta estar solo en casa_ dijo kiba_ pero dejando a mi perro en paz, ¿Qué aremos con el dinero?

_ Bueno yo antes averigüe un trabajo, que te daban el dinero después de que termines la labor_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué clase de trabajo es hinata?_ dijo ino

_ el único trabajo que conozca que te pagan después de hacer la labor son las chicas que se paran en una esquina y con poca ropa_ dijo temari burlándose

_ ¡no, no es eso!_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿entonces cual es?_ dijo sasuke

_ pasear perros_ dijo hinata muy bajito

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo ino al no poder escucharla

_ pasear perros_ dijo hinata un poco mas alto

_ ¡habla mas fuerte mujer!_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¡!pasear perros y bañarlos_ dijo hinata

Todos miraron a hinata y se miraron luego entre si

_ Bueno kiba tienes una hermana perdida_ dijo kankuro en broma

_ no tiene nada de malo, es un trabajo_ dijo neji

_ No, no tiene nada de malo, lo malo es que pagan poco y hinata no sabe si el perro muerde, o te llenan de pelos o te orinan_ dijo ino

_ ya para ino chan_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ Pero es verdad esa clase de trabajo te pagan poco_ dijo gaara_ no ganaras mucho y tienes que trabajar semanas incluso meses para juntar lo de una renta

_ Y los gastos_ dijo shikamaru acostado en la misma mesa que omoi

_ con los trabajos no podemos contar_ dijo shikamaru

_ además de que somos menores_ dijo chouji

_ Menos ellos_ dijo omoi mirando a itachi, deidara y kankuro

_ Pero los meses de pruebas no ayudan_ dijo karui

_ ¿entonces pensemos alguna forma de ganar dinero?_ dijo neji

Todos pensaban alguna forma de ganar dinero cuando los interrumpió su madre de literatura utakata

_ tienen talento_ dijo utakata

_ ¿de que habla sensei?_ dijo ino

_ tienen sus talentos que pueden usar para ganar dinero_ dijo utakata

_ ¿y eso en español que quiere decir?_ dijo suigetsu

_ Por ejemplo la señorita hyuga canta muy bien_ dijo utakata_ se que la gente le gustaría pagar para escuchar una maravillosa canción y estar tranquilo, o enseñar al que quiera aprender a cantar

_ ¿yo enseñar?_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ si es buena idea utakata sensei_ dijo neji sonriendo

_ podríamos poner puestitos para vender cosas_ dijo ino sonriendo

_ no tenemos mesas baka_ dijo karui

_ Atrás en la escuela en los depósitos hay mesas que no usamos, pueden llevárselas_ dijo utakata

_ ¿para que mesas?_ dijo shikamaru

_ bueno es como dijo utakata sensei, cada uno tiene un talento, y algunos hacen lindas manualidades que podríamos vender_ dijo hinata

_ ¿pero que talento tenemos?_ dijo omoi

_ Bueno yo los observe y creo que tengo una idea para cada uno_ dijo hinata

_ Pues dinos_ dijo deidara

_ Bueno, karui chan, omoi kun y neji nisan son muy buenos en combate de artes marciales y boxeo podrían hacer entre los tres una exposición

_ me parece una buena idea_ dijo karui

_ Por mi esta bien_ dijo omoi_ lo malo que tengo que moverme

_ es buena idea hinata sama_ dijo neji sonriendo

_ sigue contando_ dijo gaara

_ bueno ino chan con cualquier tela puede hacer hermosa ropa_ dijo hinata

_ es verdad y mi mama tiene una amiga que me puede donar tela_ dijo ino sonriendo

_ gaara kun y sasuke kun juegan muy bien al fútbol tienen mucha agilidad, pueden cobrar para demostraciones y consejos_ dijo hinata

_ me parece bien_ dijo sasuke

_ cuenta conmigo_ dijo gaara

_ ¿no te olvides de una de tus amigas hinata chan?_ dijo temari

_ Bueno temari chan, tu haces hermosos abanicos con cualquiera papel de seguro que a las niñas les gustara tener una en su casa_ dijo hinata

_ me gusta la idea_ dijo temari sonriendo

_ no te olvides de los mayores hinata chan_ dijo deidara

_ Claro que no_ dijo hinata_ bueno itachi kun hace hermosos cuadros de las personas, a la gente le gustaría tener un retrato suyo en su casa

_ si puede pedir utilería en el taller_ dijo itachi

_ deidara kun tu haces lindas esculturas_ dijo hinata

_ la gente sabrá lo que es arte_ dijo deidara

_ no te olvides de mi linda_ dijo kankuro

_ ¡!cállate pervertido!_ dijo kiba

_ Bueno tu kankuro kun hacen lindas marionetas que los niños les gustaría tener_ dijo hinata

_ bueno creo que necesitare mucha madera_ dijo kankuro

_ ¿aunque sea problemático yo que puedo hacer?_ dijo shikamaru_ tengo que ayudar a mi familia

_ Bueno tú eres muy bueno jugando shoji y a las personas les gustaría pagar por un buen adversario

_ Bueno eso no es tan problemático_ dijo shikamaru

_ Tu chouji kun haces deliciosos platillos aunque no tengas todos los ingredientes_ dijo hinata

_ creo que puedo hacer algo_ dijo chouji_ al menos es algo que me gusta

_ no olvides a tus amigos de casi infancia hinata_ dijo kiba

_ Claro que no kiba kun_ dijo hinata_ tu y akamaru kun hacen lindas piruetas y trucos_ dijo hinata

_ Si y creo que a los niños les gustaría pasear en un perro gigante_ dijo kiba sonreído

_ Y tu shino kun tienes insectos extraños que a la gente le interesaría_ dijo hinata

_ creo que puedo hacer algo_ dijo shino

_ Si son geniales tus ideas hinata_ dijo suigetsu

_ Suigetsu kun tu ¿me podrías ayudar tocando la guitarra?_ dijo hinata

_ será un placer_ dijo suigetsu sonriendo y tomando agua

_ ¿pero en donde podríamos hacerlo?_ dijo sasuke

_ Bueno por mi barrio hay un parque a la que la gente concurre mucho, no tenemos problemas económicos pero tampoco somos ricos_ dijo utakata

_ ¿por donde vive sensei?_ dijo hinata

_ casi en el centro de Japón, casi llegando a los puentes donde están los árboles sakura_ dijo utakata

_ queda casi cerca de aquí_ dijo itachi

_ ¿hay policías por ahí?_ dijo karui

_ ¿que has hecho mujer?_ dijo omoi

_ ¡no hice nada idiota!_ dijo karui dándole un golpe

_ ¿entones, que pasa karui chan?_ dijo hinata

_ Para hacer lo que nosotros vamos hacer, necesitamos como un permiso, pero no la tenemos_ dijo karui

_ y tendríamos muchos problemas_ dijo ino nerviosa

_ no se preocupes como mi barrio es tranquilo no pasa ni una patrullas_ dijo utakata

_ esta mucho mejor, podremos hacer_ dijo hinata_ yo puedo pasear los perros, para gastas el dinero en no se decoración_ dijo hinata_ o comida para que chouji kun prepare

_ empezaríamos, por la otra semana_ dijo hinata_ tenemos que preparar todo

_ Esta bien, pero ¿en donde pondríamos las mesas cuando terminemos?_ dijo temari

_ pueden dejarlas en mi casa_ dijo utakata

_ muchas gracias sensei_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué nos ayuda tanto sensei?_ dijo ino

_ Por que me doy cuenta cuanto quieren a sus familias que hagan lo posible para conseguir dinero y quiero ayudarles_ dijo utakata

_ de nuevo muchas gracias_ dijo hinata

Todos planeaban como hacer hasta que tocara el timbre, hinata estaba contenta de que podrían hacer algo para ayudar a su familia, pero un poco de sus pensamientos seguía en el muchacho que vio esa mañana que por alguna extraña razón no podía borrarlo de sus pensamientos.

Naruto llego a la escuela que era un enorme edificio con un rejado muy fino, shion corrió a sus amigas y les contó lo que paso con los "pobretones", naruto suspiro y comenzó a pensar a la chica que vio y solo se sonrojo un poco cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda miro y vio a su amigo C

_ hola naruto_ dijo C

_ hola C_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué te pasa, usualmente me gritas cuando te golpeo?_ dijo C

_ C, tu ¿alguna vez te enamoraste a primera vista?_ dijo naruto

_ eso solo existe en las telenovelas que mira mi madre_ dijo C_ ¿Por qué?

_ esta mañana vi a una chica a la cual no puedo dejar de pensar_ dijo naruto

_ es una modelo o de esa clase, sabes que puedes conocerla_ dijo C

_ no, no era nadie de la tele_ dijo naruto_ es una chica de los barrios eso que odia shion

_ a de los que anda mal económicamente_ dijo C

_ si_ dijo naruto

_ Entonces olvídala_ dijo C_ sabes que las familias no nos quieres gente como ellos, yo tengo un amigo por esos barrios pero tengo que verlos a escondidas por que mi padre no me quiere ver cerca de el

_ ni siquiera hablemos de mi padre_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno, tu no dijiste que a tu padre no le interesa lo que hagas_ dijo C

_ si es verdad_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ si quieres después de la escuela podemos buscarla_ dijo C

_ Si gracias amigo_ dijo naruto

_ De nada_ dijo C entrando a la escuela

Naruto estaba contento por que después de la escuela buscaría a la chica que ocupaba su mente.

Continuar

Bueno primero que nada quiero pedir perdon por tardar escribí esta historia justo cuando me cortaron el Internet, bueno aquí esta, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, enserio me puso contenta por los comentarios, me apoyan y le dieron una oportunidad a mi nueva historia enserio gracias, bueno también quiero pedir disculpas por los errores de ortografía, bueno seguiré escribiendo mi historia y tratare de no tardar. Y nuevamente gracias por los comentaros me emocionan mucho. Nos vemos. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o críticas


	3. Chapter 3 mi chica misteriosa

Capitulo 3

Naruto en todo el horario de clases no podía dejar de pensar en la chica, sabia que tenia que prestarle atención a la clase pero nadie lo hacia como eran ricos creían que podían comprar sus notas, además era mejor escuchar sus pensamientos que las tonteras que decían sus compañeros, los compañeros solo hablaban de los yates que les compraron los padres o autos mas caros, había otros que estaba acostados en sus pupitres y directamente dormían, C miraba que su amigo estaba de nuevo en sus pensamientos y suspiro dejo sus apuntes de lado, se acerco a naruto y le dio un golpe

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto zobandoce la cabeza

_ Estas de nuevo en tus pensamientos_ dijo C_ ya quiero conocer a la chica que te pego duro

_ yo también, quiero saber como se llama_ dijo naruto

_ debe ser muy bonita para que te de así_ dijo C

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo naruto

_ Todas las chicas así no sabes lo que hacen para que le prestes atención_ dijo C sonriendo

_ Las de aquí no me interesan_ dijo naruto_ creen que la vidas son las cosas que les compra sus padres_ dijo fastidiado_ por suerte te encontré y te tengo como amigo

_ por cierto_ dijo C sacando un papel_ feliz cumpleaños

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo naruto mirando el papel

_ es un cupón que lo canjeas en el refugio de mi familia y te regalan un perro_ dijo C

_ gracias_ dijo naruto_ después lo busco

algunos estudiantes no son tan malos, pero había otros que eran insoportables, C es un joven amable, agradable y siempre sonriendo, su familia tiene una cadena de cosméticos y famaceuticos, la familia de C ganaban demasiado, pero lo que sobraba lo gastaban en cosas humildes, la madre de C tiene un refugio para animales callejeros, que le dan a un animal una oportunidad mas de tener un hogar, aunque sea cachorro o animal de edad, su padre siempre firma un cheque para dar caridad a los orfanatos. Por eso naruto estaba feliz de tener un amigo como C por que sabia que el no era como los demás.

_ ¿aras algo para tu cumpleaños?_ dijo c

_ no sabes que mis padres siempre están ocupados_ dijo naruto_ sabes que intente pero es como siempre en esa familia

_ bueno que tal si reúno un grupo de amigos y vamos a celebrar_ dijo C sonriendo

_ no, no tengo ánimos ni cabeza_ dijo naruto

_ Lo de tu cabeza entiendo lo ocupa una chica desconocida_ dijo C_ que supuestamente te enamoro y ni si quiera sabes su nombre

_ bueno entendí pero la conoceré_ dijo naruto

_ entiendo pero aparte de eso_ dijo C_ nada mas te impide salir y festejar, además a tus padre no creo que les importe a la hora que llegues

_ si en eso tienes razón_ dijo naruto_ pero no estoy con ánimos

_ vamos, no siempre vamos hacer jóvenes_ dijo C_ y sabes que te dejo de insistir por que se que después me aceptaras

_ ¿Por qué crees eso?_ dijo naruto

_ Por que se que si después de clases encontramos esa chica las ganas te vendrán de golpe_ dijo C sonriendo

_ si ojala la encontremos_ dijo naruto medio sonrojado

_ ¿sabes por donde comenzaremos?_ dijo C

_ Esta por los barrios que odia shion_ dijo naruto_ no quiero decirle como le dice ella por que no puedo_ dijo suspirando

_ Si el barrio de los "pobretones"_ dijo C_ si yo también odio como los llama no más por que tengan problemas económicos

_ Si yo también, a veces me gustaría hacer entender a shion que todos somos iguales_ dijo naruto

_ Pero creo que entiende mas rápido un burro que tu hermana_ dijo C burlándose

_ oye no seas…_ dijo naruto pero antes de terminar la frase se puso a pensar_ si creo que tienes razón

_ ¿y cuando no tengo razón?_ dijo C sonriendo_ no me respondas

Naruto iba a abrir la boca cuando el le dijo que no diga nada, solo cerro su boca y sonrió

_ Pero después me dices si quieres ir a celebrar_ dijo C

_ ¿tus amigos como son?_ dijo naruto

_ somos como tú y yo_ dijo C_ muy amigables y no les importa lo material

_ ¿no son insoportables?_ dijo naruto

_ no, a veces pero jugando_ dijo C

_ Bueno te diré después_ dijo naruto

_ después de encontrar a tu chica_ dijo C

_ ¿Qué chica?_ dijo shion acercándose con su grupo de "amigas"

_ Y hablando de estiércol_ dijo C

_ que lindo eres C, te desasiste de esas cosas con pelos y pulgas_ dijo Karin

_ Cariño karin, si no sabias cosa que dudo que sepas algo, esa cosas con pulgas y pelos se llaman perros, son cosas de cuatros patas, amigables y que mueven una cosa en su parte trasera que se llama cola que la mueven cuando están felices cosas que es cuando tu te pones cuando te regalas algo material osa joyas o vestidos pasados de moda_ dijo C burlándose

Naruto tiro una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo escucho y karin amigo de shion estaba enojada

_ Ya se que no esas cosas, pero no le veo la pena pronunciarlo_ dijo karin

_ no veo por que deberías deshacerme de ellos_ dijo C_ me recuerdas que no soy igual que tu

_ recuerda que soy una mujer no deberías tratarme así_ dijo karin

_ A enserio no parece_ dijo C burlándose

_ ¡bueno ya de charlar de cosas sin sentido!_ dijo shion_ ¿de que chica hablas?, espero que sea de mi amiga sakura

Naruto la miro y le dio escalofríos cuando vio que sakura le coqueteaba

_ no hablaba de otra chica_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué chica espero que sea de nuestra clase hermanito?_ dijo shion

_ si_ dijo naruto sonriendo nervioso

_ Por que siento que no te creo_ dijo shion

_ bueno es asunto mío shion_ dijo naruto enojado

_ bueno, espero no te metas con alguien que perjudique a la familia naruto_ dijo shion retirándose con su sequito

Naruto suspiro cuando vio que su hermana se iba

_ Si encuentras esa chica, tu hermana te va a hacer la vida imposible para que ustedes no estén juntos_ dijo C

_ Igual aunque la encuentre no le diré ni a mis padres ni mi a hermana_ dijo naruto

_ eso va a costar un poco pero sabes que cuentas conmigo_ dijo C

_ gracias amigo_ dijo naruto

Luego paso el horario, naruto y c charlaban de ves en cuando y escribían. Luego de unas horas llego la hora de la salida, naruto estaba ansioso por encontrar a su chica misteriosa, esperaba a su amigo C que fue a buscar algunas cosas a su casillero, pero se le borro la sonrisa cuando vio que se acercaba shion y sakura

_ hola hermanito adivina que_ dijo shion sonriendo

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo naruto

_ Sakura se quedara a dormir, quiere festejar conmigo donde sus padres le compro una nueva piscina_ dijo shion

_ espero que no te moleste naruto_ dijo sakura en manera coqueta_ sabes le quiero mostrar a shion mi nuevo camisón que costo 3.000 yenes, y creo que a ti te gustara también_ dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho

_ em sabes sakura es una lastima, es que C me invito a comer y también a dormir por mi cumpleaños_ dijo naruto sonriendo nervioso

_ Pero podría darte un regalo mejor que el de C_ dijo sakura

_ no, es que ya quedamos y no le voy a decir que no ahora que acepte_ dijo naruto

_ pero_ dijo sakura pero alguien la interrumpió

_ listo naruto vamonos_ dijo C llegando

Naruto se acerco con velocidad y lo abrazo con fuerza casi levantándolo del suelo

_ no sabes como te amo amigo_ dijo naruto sonriendo y tirando lagrimas en forma dramática

_ no eres de esos verdad_ dijo C con dificultad para tratar de respirar

_ No, bueno hermanita nosotros nos vamos, voy mañana a la casa_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué…_ dijo C pero naruto lo interrumpió con su mano

_ Nos vemos_ dijo naruto llevándos la arrastra

Shion se extraño pero no hizo mucho caso y subió a la limosina seguida de sakura que estaba enojada

_ Tu hermano es difícil_ dijo sakura_ así nunca tendré su riqueza, estoy que me rindió amiga

_ no te atrevas sakura_ dijo shion_ no sabes la cantidad de dinero que te perderías si dejas escapar a mi hermano

_ tanto es_ dijo sakura

_ Si tonto una vez escuche a mi padre charla con uno de sus socios, que le iba a dar como un dinero adelantado solo si casa o tiene una novia de nuestra altura, por que se que si el primogénito se mezcla con otra empresa ósea la de la novia ganaran ambas familias mas dinero_ dijo shion_ y se ganara mucho mas si se tiene un hijo

_ detente ahí, no quiero ponerme gorda y tener de esos en mi estomago_ dijo sakura con asco

_ No tonta por ahora no, solo hasta novia de mi hermano_ dijo shion

_ intentare_ dijo sakura suspirando_ pero tu hermano es muy difícil

_ Bueno pero es hombre caerá_ dijo shion

_ intentare aunque la dureza de tu hermano hace que me guste más_ dijo sakura sonriendo

_ por eso consíguelo amiga mas riqueza para nosotras_ dijo shion

Shion seguían charlando mientras iban a casa.

Naruto con C iban a los barrios en el que vio a la misteriosa muchacha, C miro algunas calles estaban sucias y paredes manchadas pero la gente era diferente

_ ¿es aquí naruto?_ dijo C

_ Si cuando pase en auto por aquí la vi y si iba a la escuela ya debió salir_ dijo naruto

ellos empezaron a caminar cuando naruto quedo congelado

_ ¿Qué pasa naruto?_ dijo C

_ es… ella_ dijo naruto

C miro y vio a una chica que caminaba con otro muchacho que tenia los mismos ojos que ella

_ es bonita_ dijo C

_ vamos_ dijo naruto

Ellos comenzaron a seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta, vieron como ambos reír y se veían emocionados, luego de unas cuantas cuadras, naruto se extraño por que ellos entraban donde la gente hacia una fila larga

_ ¿Qué es ese lugar?_ dijo naruto

_ si no me equivoco es un comedor_ dijo C_ creo que un día papa les dio un cheque para comida

Naruto miro el lugar y vio una ventana, el se acerco y miro adentro vio a la chica sonriendo y recibiendo una caja que parecía que adentro traía comida, cuando vio que el que andaba con ella salía, el se escondió

_ ¡!vamonos hinata sama, debo ver el trabajo!_ dijo neji gritando a su prima

_ ¡voy neji nisan!_ dijo hinata saliendo

Naruto vio como caminaban y el sonrió cuando escucho el nombre de su chica misteriosa

_ hinata bonito nombre_ dijo C

_ si es bonita_ dijo naruto sonrojada

_ sabes que esa chica te traerá problemas_ dijo C

_ A quien le va a importar con quien ando_ dijo naruto

_ bueno a tu padre aunque no le interese mucho lo que haces, creo que le va interesar tus relaciones sociales_ dijo C

_ Pero nadie le dirá_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ quiero conocerla C, nadie me había echo sentir esto que siento ahora

_ Bueno pero que vas hacer_ dijo C_ no sabes si ella odia a los ricachones

_ Bueno eso lo pensare_ dijo naruto

_ vas a agotar tu única neurona_ dijo C

_ si…_ dijo naruto pero se dio cuenta lo que dijo a los pocos minutos_ ¡oye!

_ se nota que tu cabeza esta en la chica_ dijo C sonriendo

_ tengo una misión mas ahora C_ dijo naruto

_ ¿aparte de tus otras misiones?_ dijo C

_ Si quiero conocer a hinata y no se comenzar algo con ella ¡debbatane!_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ esa misión creo que vas a tener obstáculos de asesinato_ dijo C

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto mirándolo

_ por tu padre te matara, aparte de tu hermana y saturas que tiene una obsesión por ti_ dijo C_ me preocuparía por las dos ultimas hermano

_ no creo que mi hermana y sakura sean tan locas para dañarme a mí o a hinata si llego a conocerla_ dijo naruto

_ no sabemos naruto, tu hermana siendo sinceros no la conoces por completo_ dijo C_ y sakura bueno a veces pierde la cabeza

_ es verdad, bueno si llego conocer a hinata tendré que tener cuidad_ dijo naruto_ ahora debo pensar como hablar con ella

_ Lo menos sabemos que pasa por aquí cuando sale de la escuela_ dijo C_ ahora vamos a mi casa ya que "yo" te invite a dormir, y ni si quiera me entere_ dijo empezando a caminar

_ lo lamento prefiero aguantar tus ronquidos que amanecer violado en mi casa_ dijo naruto

_ ¿ronco?_ dijo C

_ Bueno… un poquito_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ di gracias que soy bueno, si no ahora hubiera dejado que te violen_ dijo C sonriendo

_ siempre doy gracias amigo_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Ellos fueron a casa y se iban a alistar para Salir, estaban contentos por que llego por fin el fin de semana.

En la escuela de hinata todos estaban contento de que tenían un plan para ganar dinero, pasaron las horas charlando del plan, cuando termino el día kiba los invito a la noche a ver unas piruetas de akamaru hinata y neji no estaban seguros de ir por que no querían dejar a hiashi solo, le iban a preguntar, hinata y neji salieron y se dirigieron al comedor

_ estoy contenta nisan_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo neji

_ podré ayudar a la familia_ dijo hinata

_ tu siempre ayudas a la familia_ dijo neji

_ ¿en que?_ dijo hinata

_ animando a mi tío que no caiga en la depresión_ dijo neji

_ es verdad, ojala le den trabajo a papa_ dijo hinata_ la gente es mala

_ no es novedad hinata_ dijo neji

_ bueno ojala ganemos bien con esto_ dijo hinata

_ si de seguro ganaremos bien_ dijo neji

_ Con todo lo que aremos_ dijo hinata

_ Además lo que vamos hacerme ayudara a entrenar_ dijo neji

_ ¿entrenar?_ dijo hinata_ ¿para que?

_ bueno no le diga a mi tío por que no quiero ilusionarlo, tu tampoco te hagas ilusiones_ dijo neji

_ dime ya neji nisan_ dijo hinata sonriendo con impaciencia

_ Bueno mi maestro de karate cree que puedo entrar a una competencia, abra personas importaste y cree que si los impresiono me darán una beca_ dijo neji

_ ¿enserio neji nisan?_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Si pero no te hagas ilusiones quizás no me elijan_ dijo neji

_ ¿son muy fuertes contra los que competirás?_ dijo hinata

_ De seguro que si_ dijo neji_ pelearan con todo para ganar esa beca

_ ¿de cuanto es?_ dijo hinata

_ mmm puede que de 1.500 yenes, una cifra que me dio más o menos mi entrenador_ dijo neji

_ ¿Qué aras con ese dinero neji nisan?_ dijo hinata

_ bueno es para la familia, algún mueble y el resto en víveres_ dijo neji

_ no quieres comprarte algo?_ dijo hinata

_ no sabes que no necesito nada, la familia esta primero_ dijo neji

_ bueno yo mañana comenzare con lo de los perros, para comprar todo para nuestro plan_ dijo hinata_ y si sobra comprare para hacer una tarta las favoritas de papa

_ ¿quieres hacerle una tarta?_ dijo neji

_ si, quiero dársela para darle ánimos por el tema de trabajo, para que no este triste por si alguien lo rechaza_ dijo hinata_ y que es mejor que hacerle su tarta favorita

_ se pondrá feliz_ dijo neji_ recuerdo que siempre decía que cocinabas como mi tía

_ es por que me encantaba cocinar con mi mama_ dijo hinata_ miraba atentamente como preparaba sus comidas

_ Si yo recuerdo tus galletas con chispas de mentas y cholotes_ dijo neji

_ Si tus favoritas, una vez recuerdo que tu te robaste la pasta para hacerla, te enfermaste fuerte del estomago_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Ni me recuerdes_ dijo neji

_ neji… crees que por mi culpa… mama murió_ dijo hinata seria y deteniendo su caminata

Neji la miro y frunció el seño, neji se acerco a hinata lo tironeo y la abrazo con fuerza

_ no pienses ni por un minuto eso_ dijo neji_ fueron malas personas que estaban desesperados por dinero, que no querían usar para bien si no para mal

_ crees que acabemos así matando a gente inocente por un poco de dinero_ dijo hinata

_ no, por que aunque no tengamos nada, tenemos a nuestra familia_ dijo neji_ y escúchame bien nunca piense que la muerte de mi tía fue tu culpa por que no es así

_ te quiero hermano_ dijo hinata abrazando con fuerza a neji

_ sabes que también_ dijo neji correspondiendo el abrazo

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que neji se separo

_ ahora vamos por la comida, que mi tío debe estar esperando_ dijo neji

_ ¡si!_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Hinata y neji caminaron para el comedor, hinata miraba los alrededores cuando vio algo que la dejo con los ojos abiertos, hinata se sorprendió cuando vio al chico de ojos azules

_ "¿será de por aquí?"_ dijo en sus pensamientos

_ ¿pasa algo hinata?_ dijo neji

_ no nada neji nisan_ dijo hinata

_ te quedaste pensativa por un momento_ dijo neji

_ no nada, pensaba en el plan_ dijo hinata

_ recuerda que de aquí debemos ir a ver mi trabajo_ dijo neji

_ ¿crees que a mi me darás?_ dijo hinata

_ no lo se eres menor_ dijo neji

_ ojala que si_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ bueno si te aceptan por lo menos te podré cuidar ahí_ dijo neji

_ no tienes que cuidarme neji nisan_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ eres mi hermanita siempre te cuidare_ dijo neji

_ ¿Qué pasara cuando me case y tenga mi luna de miel?_ dijo hinata burlándose

_ me tendrás que llevar_ dijo hinata siguiéndole el juego

_ Si claro neji nisan_ dijo hinata riéndose

Hinata miro para enfrente donde estaba el muchacho pero no había nadie, ellos entraron al comedor y vieron a los dueños que eran amigos suyos

_ hola yahiko kun, konan chan_ dijo hinata contenta

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo konan

_ hola chicos_ dijo yahiko_ lo de siempre

_ sabes que si_ dijo neji sonriendo

_ ¿salen recién de la escuelas?_ dijo konan

_ si_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Se que lo haces usualmente pero por que tan feliz hinata chan_ dijo yahiko

_ por que tengo un plan para ganar dinero_ dijo hinata

_ Mientras no implique asaltos y bancos, esta todo bien_ dijo konan

_ No, con unos amigos queremos poner puestitos y queremos mostrar, enseñar y vender cosas_ dijo hinata

_ parece una buena idea_ dijo yahiko

_ quiero ayudar a mi papa y mis amigos a mi familia_ dijo hinata

_ Que bien, bueno deben buscar un buen lugar para que la gente vea y compre_ dijo konan

_ ya tenemos uno_ dijo hinata

_ después me dices donde es para ir a ver_ dijo konan sonriendo

_ ¿Qué hay para hoy?_ dijo hinata

_ Lo de siempre hinata chan bolas de arroz con carne_ dijo yahiko

_ lastima que no tengamos otra cosa_ dijo konan

_ es comida y es rico_ dijo neji

_ Lo malo es que no creo que lleguemos para fin de mes_ dijo konan mirando a la gente que entraba y algunos llevaban niños

_ ya pensaremos que podemos hacer_ dijo yahiko

_ ojala pudiera ayudarlos_ dijo hinata_ quizás podamos darle parte de lo que ganemos, lo repartimos bien entre todos

_ No hinata chan ese dinero que ganaran es tuyo y de tus amigos_ dijo konan

_ gracias de todos modos_ dijo yahiko

_ Bueno nosotros nos vamos_ dijo neji agarrando una caja con comida_ gracias por la comida

_ De nada neji_ dijo konan

Neji salio y hinata los miro

_ ¿seguros?_ dijo hinata

_ si ya veremos que hacer pero esta gente no quedara sin comida_ dijo yahiko sonriendo

_ ¡!vamos hinata sama, debo ver el trabajo!_ dijo neji de la entrada

_ ¡!voy!_ dijo hinata_ nos vemos chicos muchas gracias por la comida

_ de nada nos vemos mañana_ dijo konan

_ Nos vemos_ dijo hinata yendo con su primo

Ellos se alejaron e iban a su hogar

_ es una lastima de konan chan y yahiko kun_ dijo hinata

_ Si pero nada podemos hacer hinata_ dijo neji_ aunque nos gustaría ayudarlos no podemos hacer mucho

_ aunque no me importe mucho el dinero es lo malo de no tenerlo, cuando un amigo necesita ayuda me gustaría dárselo_ dijo hinata_ pero no puedo darle algo que no tengo

_ podríamos pensar en algo_ dijo neji_ pero ahora vamos que debo ver el trabajo

_ si_ dijo hinata

Ella miro para atrás y miro si no veía de nuevo a ese chico pero no había nadie

_ "¿Dónde abra ido ese chico?"_ dijo hinata en sus pensamientos

Ellos caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante vieron a un muchacho de cabello gris y otro que mordía un palillo de cabello amarillo, el de cabello amarillo se acerco a ellos

_ ¿necesitas algo o van a ordenar?_ dijo el joven

_ No busco al dueño por el anuncio de trabajo_ dijo neji

_ es una lastima ayer lo contratamos a el_ dijo el joven

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo neji decepcionado

_ Pero sabes puedes preguntarle al jefe, quizás necesitemos mas ayuda_ dijo el joven

_ gracias mmm_ dijo neji

_ darui_ dijo darui tomando la mano de neji

_ neji hyuga_ dijo neji

_ ¿usted es?_ dijo darui mirando a hinata

_ hinata hyuga mucho gusto_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Bueno el jefe esta por aya detrás del mostrador, suerte_ dijo darui

_ Gracias_ dijo neji

Ellos se acercaron al mostrador y vieron a un hombre de pelo gris y su boca tapado por un pañuelo cosa que les extraño

_ hola es el jefe del restaurante_ dijo neji

_ Si kakashi hatake necesitan algo_ dijo kakashi

_ si quería saber si necesitan más meceros_ dijo neji

_ mmm es una lastima pero ayer contrate a kimimaro el joven de aya, neji bajo la cabeza y miro a hinata que también la bajo, kakashi noto la caja que tenia comida y vio que tenia comida así que pensó y sonrió

_ ¿necesitas mucho el trabajo?_ dijo kakashi

_ si_ dijo neji

_ bueno viéndolo mejor si creo que necesito ayuda_ dijo kakashi_ ¿tu también buscas?_ dijo mirando a hinata

_ ¿yo?_ dijo hinata

_ si es que nuestra cocinera se va del país por su familia, dime ¿sabes cocinar?_ dijo kakashi

_ Si seño_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ bueno vengan después de la escuela mañana_ dijo kakashi_ eso si tendrán un mes de prueba luego les pagare

_ esta bien_ dijo neji_ muchas gracias

_ muchas gracias_ dijo hinata

_ no es nada_ recuerden mañana después de la escuela vengas y les explico_ dijo kakashi

_ bien muchas gracias nuevamente, vamos hinata_ dijo neji yéndose

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se fue tras de neji, ellos miraron a darui que el sonrió y levanto el dedo pulgar, kimimaro los miro y sonrió un poquito.

Ellos salieron del restaurante y se alejaron un poco, cuando estaban lejos, hinata soltó la caja y se lanzo a los brazos de neji y el le daba vueltas

_ tenemos trabajo hermano_ dijo hinata

_ Si pero ¿Qué aras con el trabajo de los perros?_ dijo neji

_ puedo hacerlo también_ dijo hinata_ lo puedo hacer después del trabajo además es censillo

_ De acuerdo pero come bien no quiero que decaigas o enfermes_ dijo neji

_ no ahora vamos a casa a decirle a papa_ dijo hinata tomando la caja y la mano de neji y se lo llevo corriendo

Cuando llegaron vieron a hiashi poniendo platos

_ hola hijos_ dijo hiashi

_ Papa tenemos buenas noticias_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hiashi

_ tenemos trabajo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿enserio?, ¿tu también?_ dijo hiashi

_ si de cocinera_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Que bien, pero ¿hinata seguro que quieres trabajar? Será cuestión de tiempo para que yo encuentre trabajo_ dijo hiashi tomando las manos de su hija

_ Si papa, además es un trabajo que me gusta_ dijo hinata

_ Pero no te esfuerces mucho no quiero que te enfermes_ dijo hiashi

_ Eso mismo le dije yo_ dijo neji

_ no se preocupen estaré bien_ dijo hinata_ ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre_ dijo sacando la comida de la caja

Ellos comenzaron a comer, hinata estaba contenta por que sabia que sus días cambiarían pero por todo lo que le pasó, no podía dejar de pensar en ese muchacho y se preguntaba si lo volvería a ver, pero de algo estaba seguro sabia que el día siguiente tendría un día muy pesado más el plan que tenia con sus amigos.

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas tarde un poquito menos jeje, bueno lamento mucho los errores de ortografía y los retrasos pero aquí esta, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentarios a todos y cada uno muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia nueva, también quiero agradecer a los que me apoyaron desde antes, enserio gracias sus comentarios y palabras me emocionan y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. También quería decirle que si alguna duda con los personajes o la historia que me pregunte con guste las responderé, pero cada uno de los personajes es de naruto. Bueno muchas gracias nuevamente. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews y o criticas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Chapter 4 dia de perros y encuentros

Capitulo 4 "día de perros y encuentros"

Naruto paso una noche hermosa de cumpleaños su amigo C tenia razón sus amigos eran buenas personas, tontos pero buenos amigos, esa mañana estaba en su casa suspiraba por que tenia una larga semana sin escuela significaba que tenia que aguantarse a su familia, esa mañana se levanto temprano extrañamente, se alisto y fue a desayunar, el bajando las escaleras miraba el cupón que le dio C, tenia pensado buscar al perro que le quería dar.

Naruto estaba comiendo su desayuno cuando escupió el cereal al ver a sakura en camisón y que casi no ocultaba nada

_ hola naruto kun_ dijo sakura de manera coqueta

_ Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo naruto haciéndose para tras por el acercamiento de sakura

_ Bueno mis papas me dejaron pasar los días sin clases aquí_ dijo sakura persiguiendo a naruto

_ "maldición"_ pendo naruto_ bueno sabes me tengo que ir

_ ¿adonde vas naruto?_ dijo sakura cortándole el paso

_ es que C me espera_ dijo naruto nervioso y poniéndose su chaqueta con velocidad_ ¡!papa me quedare con C los días que no haya clases!_ dijo saliendo de la casa con velocidad

Sakura frunció el seño cuando lo vio salir, shion bajo despacio la escalera y miro a sakura enojada

_ ¿y como te fue?_ dijo shion emocionada

_ Como quieres que me vaya, huyo_ dijo sakura_ se quedara con ese tonto que tiene por amigo por toda la semana

_ sakura amiga era seducir a mi hermano no espantarlo_ dijo shion

_ crees que no lo se_ dijo sakura sentándose en un banquillo

_ tenemos que idear algo_ dijo shion

_ ya veremos nadie me evita_ dijo sakura subiendo al cuarto de shion seguida por ella

Naruto corría a toda velocidad y cuando estaba más o menos lejos paro para respirar

_ maldición, ahora tendré que pedirle hospedaje a C en su casa_ dijo naruto_ pero ya que estoy aquí voy al refugio para buscar al perro

Naruto camino hasta el centro de la cuidad llego a un enorme edificio que decía "centro de refugios de animales", naruto entro y vio a yugito madre de C con su ayudante genma

_ buenos días yugito san_ dijo naruto

_ buenos días naruto kun_ dijo yugito sonriendo_ ¿Qué haces por aquí?

_ C me dio este cupón para retirar un perro_ dijo naruto moderándole el cupón

_ Que bueno que c te lo dio_ dijo yugito sonriendo_ ven por aquí, están los perros

Naruto seguía a yugito hasta que llegaron a un enorme patio donde había una cantidad de perros

_ Aquí están_ dijo yugito

_ todos son encontrados de la calle_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ Si la gente cree que cuando tienen un cachorro permanecerán siempre así, pero cuando crece y ven que se vuelve viejo ya no los quieren y los tiran en la calle_ dijo yugito_ sabes estoy orgullosa de ti  
_ ¿Por qué yugito san?_ dijo

_ Por que otra persona se hubiera comprado un perro en ves de buscarlo en lugares como este, que la mayoría tenemos perros de edad_ dijo yugito

_ ¿Qué pasa con los perros que no adoptan?_ dijo naruto

_ bueno los tenemos aquí por ahora, nos gustaría quedárnoslo, pero tenemos muy poco dinero y no nos alcanza para comprarle lo que ellos necesitan, como su comida_ dijo yugito_ y lamentablemente los adultos son los que no tienen suerte_ dijo mirando con nostalgia a sus perros_ bueno que tal si vas y los miras

Naruto asintió y fue a ver, vio a una cantidad de perros de diferentes edades, pero vio uno en particular que estaba solo acostado no eran tan joven ni tan viejo, su pelaje era naranja, en el ojo derecho tenia una mancha negra y en el izquierdo una mancha blanca, el lomo negro y dos de sus patas blancas. Naruto se extraño por que estaba solo y deprimido

_ Yugito san ¿Qué le pasa a ese?_ dijo naruto

_ con ese no sabemos muy bien, la gente mucho no lo quiere por que siempre anda deprimido, y nos preocupa por que no come nada_ dijo yugito_ lo trajimos cuando era cachorro pero siempre esa así

Naruto se acerco y lo miro, el perro no se movía nada

_ hola_ dijo naruto_ ¿Por qué estas triste?

El perro solo levanto la cabeza y lo miro

_ sabes no es bueno estar solo y triste_ dijo naruto_ de pequeño yo también estaba como tu, pero empecé a tener amigos, sabes si vienes conmigo seré siempre tu amigo y no te abandonare

El perro lo miro y empezó a mover la coló despacio, se fue acercando poco a poco a naruto dejándose acariciar

_ eres sorprendente naruto_ dijo yugito_ cuando la gente venia el siempre se iba a otro lado

_ Bueno, los perros son como la gente nos entiende_ dijo acariciándolo y cargándolo_ me lo llevo yugito san

_ Genial, ven te are su papeleo_ dijo yugito

_ ¿papeleo?_ dijo naruto

_ si es como un certificado declarando que es tuyo, por si lo quiere llevar la perrera_ dijo yugito sacando papeles

Naruto solo sonrió y lo miro, el perro movía la cola

_ ¿Cómo lo llamaras naruto?_ dijo yugito

_ creo que… kyubi_ dijo naruto_ ¿te gusta ese?_ dijo mirando el perro que empezó a mover la cola con mas velocidad

_ tomare a su cola como un si_ dijo yugito

Después de unos minutos todo estaba listo

_ Bueno naruto, kyubi es tuyo_ dijo yugito dándole los papeles

Naruto los tomo y salieron afuera, naruto sonrió cuando kyubi movía la cola enloquecida

_ Bueno kyubi, vamos a comprarte unas cosas y vamos donde un amigo_ dijo naruto

Kyubi solo movía la cola y fueron a la tienda de mascotas, naruto en la tienda le compro de todo, luego fueron a casa de C, donde C estaba terminando de desayunar

_ Buenos días naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo C

_ Hola venia a preguntarte si me darías hospedaje_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo C_ no me digas la bola de fuego rosa

_ Si, sakura esta en casa y se quedara los días que no tenemos clases, y si tu me quieres aunque sea un poco me dejarías quedarme y no mandarme a mi casa donde pueden violarme_ dijo naruto

_ Si no fueras mi amigo te hubiera echado, pero lo eres, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras_ dijo C

_ gracias amigo_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿Quién es tu amigo?_ dijo C mirando a kyubi

_ es kyubi, lo fui a buscar al refugio_ dijo naruto

_ ¿estaba mi mama?_ dijo C

_ si me dijo que estaban buscando recursos para los alimentos de los perros_ dijo naruto

_ Si es que la empresa de mi papa, como que las cosas andan medio mal y tuvimos que usar un poco del dinero del refugio_ dijo C

_ ¿y durara mucho?_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ esperamos que no_ dijo C_ pero si seguimos así no le sacaremos más dinero al refugio de cualquier cosa menos de ahí, no podemos dejar a los perros de nuevo en la calle o peor en la perrera

_ bueno amigo sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras_ dijo naruto_ si necesitas dinero dime y le pido a mi padre un cheque

_ No esta bien naruto, gracias amigo_ dijo C_ te diré cualquier cosa, pero por ahora no_ dijo C_ pero de nuevo gracias, vamos al parque, tu amigo quizás quiera correr

_ Si además esta lindo afuera_ dijo naruto

C se alisto y fue con naruto, kyubi tenia una correa nueva que le compro naruto en la tienda, cuando estaban mas menos cerca de la plaza, kyubi de golpe y un tiron se soltó de la mano de naruto, el distraído que iba hablado con C vio como kyubi iba corriendo a la plaza a toda velocidad, ellos asustado fueron detrás de el, pero naruto de golpe se detuvo cuando vio con quien estaba su perro, C sonrió y miro a su amigo, naruto estaba con los abiertos al ver a hinata con un montón de perros, ella estaba sonriendo y acariciando a kyubi que el movía la cola

_ ve naruto, preséntate_ dijo C

_ Que estas loco_ dijo naruto

_ Por que busca a tu perro_ dijo C

_ Pero… no puedo_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ bueno, si tu no puede yo si_ dijo C sonriendo_ ¡!hola!

Naruto se asusto y trato de taparle lo boca a C pero el no se dejo, hinata miro y devolvió el saludo, C esquivando a naruto se acerco a hinata

_ buenos días_ dijo C

_ buenos días_ dijo hinata_ ¿es tu perro?

_ no es de mi amigo_ dijo C mirando a naruto_ ven naruto

_ "ese chico es el de antes"_ dijo hinata en sus pensamientos

_ ¡!ven naruto!_ dijo C

Naruto solo saludo con la mano tapando su cara

_ ¿le pasa algo?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿no es que es tímido?_ dijo C_ espera aquí

C fue corriendo a donde estaba naruto

_ vamos naruto preséntate_ dijo C

_ Pero…_ dijo naruto

_ Nada de pero… vamos_ dijo C tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo con hinata_ el es mi amigo naruto

_ soy hinata_ dijo hinata levantando la mano

_ Un… un gusto_ dijo naruto estrechándola y nervioso

_ ¿Qué haces con tantos perros hinata chan?_ dijo C mirándolos a todos

_ bueno es que en mi casa necesitamos un dinero extra y trato de ayudar_ dijo hinata

_ Y que buen trabajo_ dijo C

_ Si es verdad, todos son muy cariñosos_ dijo hinata_ ¿tu perro como se llama?

_ el kyubi_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo la criatura mitológica?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿criatura mitológica?_ dijo naruto

_ si es que en literatura nos cuentan historias de épocas antiguas, como kyubi y otras 8 criaturas con mitológicas_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ es un milagro_ dijo C_ quede sorprendido

_ ¿de las criaturas?_ dijo naruto

_ no por fin conozco una chica inteligente y dijo algo que aprendió en la escuela_ dijo C sorprendido

_ es no es…_ dijo naruto pero paro de hablar cuando comenzó a pensar_ si es verdad ahora que lo pienso

_ No entiendo_ dijo hinata

_ perdón hinata san, es que en nuestra clase nadie del genero femenino estudia y los chicos menos_ dijo C sonriendo

_ bueno pues para mi escuela el estudio es muy esencial para nuestro futuro_ dijo hinata

_ y es verdad hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ lo lamento no debí tomar tanto confianza

_ no importa es bueno conocer a personas que piensan lo mismo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿y donde vives hinata chan?_ dijo C

_ bueno por ahí_ dijo hinata nerviosa_ ¿ustedes?

_ Por_ dijo C pero fue interrumpido por naruto

_ Por el centro_ dijo naruto

_ Ósea que viven cerca de un parque hay por ahí_ dijo hinata

_ Si ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ bueno es que con unos amigos vamos a poner unos puestitos por si quieren ir a ver_ dijo hinata

_ Nos encantaría_ dijo naruto_ ¿Cuándo es?

_ el otro sábado, tenemos que arreglar todo_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno pues el otro sábado nos veremos_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Ahora hinata chan que tal si te ayudamos son muchos y además parecen inquietos_ dijo C

_ no quiero estropearles el paseo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ no nos molesta además, nos gusta los perros, ¿verdad naruto?_ dijo C

_ Si claro_ dijo naruto

_ gracias_ dijo hinata sonriéndole y dándole unas correas

Ellos caminaron C y hinata charlaban, naruto solo observaba las expresiones de hinata y se sonrojaba

_ ¿oigan quieren jugar?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿jugar?_ dijeron naruto y C

_ si_ dijo hinata sacando frisbees_ los dueños me los emprestaron para jugar con ellos

_ esta bien_ dijo C_ es divertido, siempre que iba al refugio jugaba con ellos

_ ¿refugio?_ dijo hinata

_ si es que C de niño es como ayudante de ahí_ dijo naruto

_ es lindo_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ los perros merecen amor

_ es verdad_ dijo naruto

Hinata les dio un frisbees a cada y todos los perros comenzaron a emocionarse cuando los vieron, cuando ellos lo lanzaron, los perros corrieron a toda velocidad incluso el kyubi jugaba, ellos tres se divertían con los perros cuando comenzó a pegarles el calor y pasaron las horas

_ Si que hace calor_ dijo C cansado

_ si es verdad_ dijo hinata mirando a los perros que tenían la lengua afuera_ descansemos un poco

_ ¿quieren unos raspados?_ dijo C

_ claro_ dijo naruto

_ yo no quiero molestar_ dijo hinata sonrojada por no tener dinero

_ no es molestia, además te estoy invitando_ dijo C

_ Bueno esta bien_ dijo hinata

_ Ahora vuelvo_ dijo C caminando a un puestito

Naruto miro a C alejarse y luego a hinata

_ ¿tienes fin de semana largo también hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ si tenemos un buen descanso_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿Qué aras?_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno yo tengo que trabajar con mi primo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿mas trabajo?_ dijo naruto_ ¿no te cansa?

_ bueno todavía no comenzamos pero se que no me cansara por que es algo que me gusta_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo naruto

_ bueno de cocinera_ dijo hinata

_ enserio ¿te gusta cocinar?_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ Si me encanta_ dijo hinata_ me gusta desde pequeña, me gustaba mirar a mi mama cocinar

_ ¿tu mama?_ dijo naruto

_ Si ella… falleció hace mucho_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ Lo lamento hinata chan no quería ser imprudente_ dijo naruto

_ no te preocupes naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonriendo y sonrojada_ ¿puedo decirte así?

_ Si claro hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo con una enorme sonrisa_ ¿y en que lugar trabajaras me gustaría ir a probar lo que cocinas?

_ en un lugar aquí cerca de dos cuadras_ dijo hinata

_ ¿en el restaurante de kakashi sensei?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿lo conoces?_ dijo hinata

_ Si es que el fue mi maestro en mi escuela_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Bueno pues es ahí, pero estaré a prueba_ dijo hinata

_ De seguro te ira muy bien hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ gracias naruto kun_ dijo hinata

_ no es nada, siempre digo la verdad_ dijo naruto

Ellos seguían charlando cuando llego C con los raspados, dándole uno a hinata, luego compro varias botellas de agua para darles a los perros, cuando pasaron las horas y estaba atardeciendo

_ Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir_ dijo hinata

_ ¿no quieres que te acompañemos hinata san?_ dijo C

_ No esta bien chicos, gracias, debo regresarlos y de ahí me iré a casa, queda cerca pero gracias_ dijo hinata

_ bueno nos veremos en la plaza el otro sábado hinata san_ dijo C sonriendo

_ Si claro chicos_ dijo hinata_ los estaré esperando

_ yo iré a probar lo que cocinas_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ entonces preparare mis mejores platillos_ dijo hinata_ bueno nos vemos chicos

_ adiós hinata san_ dijo C

_ adiós hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Ellos vieron como se alejaban, cuando no estaban a la vista, naruto cargo a kyubi y empezó a darle besos

_ como amo a este perro_ dijo naruto

_ Si el te junto con tu amor a primera vista_ dijo C_ ¿pero por que no le dijiste la verdad, de que somos ricos

_ Por que no se si hinata chan los odia, quisiera hablarle de ellos y ver como reacciona_ dijo naruto

_ creo que se enojara mas si le mientes, no a todas las mujeres le gusta que les mientas_ dijo C

_ lo se amigo, pero poco a poco y si nos vamos conociendo mas le diré todo_ dijo naruto

_ esta bien, además te salva se notaba que era buena persona_ dijo C

_ si de un gran corazón_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Ya comenzaste_ dijo C_ bueno vamos romeo a casa, mis padres ya debieron a ver llegado

_ Si ¿no les molestara que me quede?_ dijo naruto

_ no, sabes que eres como de la familia_ dijo C

_ gracias, abra ramen_ dijo naruto

_ Como no me sorprende que iba a pedir ramen_ dijo C sonriendo

_ sabes que es mi adicción_ dijo naruto

_ Como te conozco amigo_ dijo C_ si de seguro abra

Ellos fueron a casa, ellos no notaron que alguien los miraba de la esquina con el seño fruncido

_ me las pagaras naruto_ dijo esa persona_ me las pagaras

Esta persona se alejo con un enorme enojo y sed de venganza a naruto, y de algo estaba seguro en la vida de naruto, no le seria tan fácil estar con hinata, abra muchos obstáculos por atravesar y algunos lo detendrán.

Continuara….

Bueno un capitulo mas, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por tardarme y por que sea cortito el capitulo, es que yo y mi familia estamos pasando por malos momentos y por lo que sucede no siento muchos ánimos de escribir, pero ahora tenia un poco de energía, estuve leyendo sus comentarios y me dieron mas energías, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios enserio gracias, sus comentarios me dan ánimos y alejar las tristezas, bueno gracias a todos y perdon por los retrasos. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews, o críticas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 5 tristezas y esperanzas

Capitulo 5

Era un nuevo y hermoso día, después de tener una semana larga de vacaciones, todos los alumnos iban a volver de nuevo a la escuela aunque no quiera, naruto estaba nervioso y con temor por regresar a casa tanto que no pudo dormir esa noche en casa de C el amaneció con los ojos abiertos, naruto miro a su nuevo amigo y su amuleto de la buena suerte, por que gracias a kyuby pudo charlar con su amor a primera vista, ahora solo tenia que conocerla poco a poco, por eso estaba contento pero nada sacaba el temor de regresar a su casa, el escucho la puerta de la habitación en la que duerme en la casa de C, que la tiene cada vez que va a dormir ósea casi siempre, el miro y vio a C entrando con una cubeta de aguas, naruto se hacia el dormido pero con ojo medio abierto miraba lo que hacia, vio como C levantaba la cubeta de agua y se la quería lazar, cuando naruto abrió los ojos y se quedaron mirando, C quedo congelado con lo vio despierto el rió nervioso

_ ¿Qué hacías C?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿yo?_ dijo C nervioso_ nada

C rápido tiro la cubeta por la ventana y se escucho de afuera un gato enojada

_ ¡huy!, era la gata favorita de mama_ dijo C_ no volverá por un tiempo

_ ¿Qué hacías con el agua?_ dijo naruto levantándose

_ el agua, nada quería ver si tenias sed_ dijo C nervioso

_ Si y un día mi padre me dijo que me quiere_ dijo naruto en forma sarcástica

_ anótalo en el calendario es milagro_ dijo C sonriendo_ pero cambiando de tema es raro verte despierto temprano tienes tiempo se sobra para alistarte

_ Si es que no podía dormir_ dijo naruto

_ ¿por kyuby?_ dijo C

_ ¿si que tal si mi padre me dice que me deshaga de el?_ dijo naruto

_ bueno si te dice eso tráelo que yo lo cuido_ dijo C_ además no te voy a decir que vengas cuando quieras por que prácticamente vives aquí

_ Si y gracias C_ dijo naruto

_ no es nada, prefiero que te quedas a que te quedes en tu casa te violen y tenga que acompañarte al psicólogo_ dijo C sonriendo

_ bueno me voy alistar y vamos a la escuela_ dijo naruto

_ es raro que quieras ir a la escuela_ dijo C

_ es que quiero terminarla y después de la escuela ir a comer_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ no me digas donde cocina tu chica misterios_ dijo C sonriendo

_ si quiero probar como cocina_ dijo naruto

_ si claro vas por la comida_ dijo C burlándose_ ¿Cuándo dijo que abrían sus puestitos?

_ por la otra semana, dijo que tenia cosas que arreglar_ dijo naruto

_ vamos a ir ¿no?_ dijo C

_ ¿me acompañaras?_ dijo naruto

_ Claro será divertido, quiero ver que venden_ dijo C_ podría invitar a mis amigos

_ ¿crees que les agradara ir?_ dijo naruto

_ Claro, ya los conociste son como tu y yo_ dijo C

_ esta bien_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ bueno me voy a alistar_ dijo C saliendo del cuarto

Ellos comenzaron alistarse y fueron a desayunar, naruto con la familia de C se sentía bastante bien, sentía que ellos eran su familia, miraba la familia de C y era muy diferente a su "familia", la de C era cariñosa charlaban entre ellos de caridad o del refugio en cambio su familia hablaba de lo superficial, de las cosas caras o del dinero, naruto por esas razones siempre iba a la casa de C le gusta sentir que estaba en una familia

En casa de hinata, ella se lavando muy temprano, ella miro a su primo que dormía placidamente, hinata sonrió con ternura como dormía, neji en esas semanas estaba cansado, tenia que entrenar y estudiar, lo hacia todo por la beca, hinata estaba nerviosa ese día comenzarían a trabajar, las semanas atrás kakashi los entreno como tenían que hacer ahora comenzarían el mes de prueba, estaba nerviosa pero entusiasmada, y con lo de los perros había ganado bien, con los paseos largos y los baños la gente le pago bien y la llamaban siempre por el buen trabajo, ahora tenia un poco de dinero para los puestos y para hacerle una rica comida a su padre y primo, hinata se levanto con cuidado y fue al armario que tenían, de ahí saco dos bolsas de compras que hizo el día anterior que eran de comestibles, hinata fue a la cocina y preparo un gran desayuno, por suerte en unas cuadras de su casa había una tienda que vendía todo barato, así que le preparo a su padre arroz con curri y a su primo unas bolsas de arroz rellenos y para ella se dejo un poco para unos panecillos de canela que hace mucho no las comía, cuando termino escucho a su padre acercarse ella sonrió por la expresión de su padre que estaba sorprendido.

Hiashi se levanto esa mañana con mucho entusiasmo por buscar trabajo, se levanto, se coloco en su silla de ruedas y fue a la cocina, cuando llego abrió los ojos al ver un delicioso desayuno, que hace mucho no veía luego volteo y tubo que sacudir su cabeza por que había visto la imagen de su querida esposa cocinado pero cuando sacudió la cabeza vio a su querida hija sonriendo.

Neji se levanto pero no sentía ganas levantarse, le dolía la cabeza tanto estudio por los exámenes que le iban a tomar y le dolía todo por tanto entrenamiento, estaba nervioso se acercaban el torneo y tenia que entrenar mucho si quería la beca, el se levanto y se extraño que su prima no le haga una se sus jugarretas, vio el lado que dormía su prima y vio que estaba vació, neji se levanto y fue a la cocina se sorprendió ver a su tío con cara sorprendido, el se acerco preocupado pero quedo en el mismo estado cuando vio el desayuno de hinata

_ bueno días_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Hija ¿Qué es esto?_ dijo hiashi con los ojos abiertos

_ el desayuno_ dijo hinata

_ Pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_ dijo neji_ ¿a quien le robaste? Te guardo el secreto_ dijo en susurro

_ a nadie lo compre paseando a los perros_ dijo hinata

_ ¿tanto te pagaron?_ dijo hiashi

_ si, bueno para la gente que le trabaje su perro es muy importante, era como un hijo y me pagaron bien_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ espero que les guste

_ ¿pero por que no te compraste algo para ti hija?_ dijo hiashi

_ Por que yo no necesito nada_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Pero debiste comprarte algo, no se ropa, algún accesorio_ dijo hiashi

_ No lo necesito_ dijo hinata

Hiashi se acerco a la mesa y neji se sentó, ellos comenzaron a comer y saboreaban cada bocado

_ hoy regresaremos un poco tarde tío_ dijo neji

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hiashi

_ es que comenzaremos a trabajar_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿en el restaurante?_ dijo hiashi

_ si_ dijo neji_ comenzaremos con los meses de pruebas

_ esta bien_ dijo hiashi

_ también pasaremos a buscar la comida_ dijo hinata

_ yo tengo que ver unos empleos, aunque no se que tiene la gente_ dijo hiashi_ tal vez no tenga la piernas pero tengo entusiasmo para trabajar

_ ya abra trabajo papa_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ solo no pierdas la esperanza

_ sabes que no hija, are todo lo posible para que ustedes tengan todo_ dijo hiashi

_ no te preocupes por nosotros papa_ dijo hinata_ solo concéntrate en tu trabajo y no perder la esperanza

_ Esta bien hija_ dijo hiashi_ pero les prometo que ya no viviéremos así

_ No te preuses papa_ dijo hinata_ bueno terminemos neji o si no llegaremos tarde

_ esta bien_ dijo neji

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se alistaron y fueron a la escuelos, ellos caminaban y hinata veía a neji cabeceando

_ ¿estas bien hermano?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿eh? Si hinata estoy bien_ dijo neji sonriendo y bostezando

_ ¿estas muy cansado?_ dijo hinata

_ si es que se acerca con todo la escuela_ dijo neji

_ no te excedas mucho hermano, no quiero que te enfermes_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ no te preocupes por mi hermana_ dijo neji sonriendo

_ Como no quieres que me preocupes_ dijo hinata enojada_ ustedes son todo para mi

_ Esta bien no me regañes estaré bien_ dijo neji

_ es que me haces enojar neji_ dijo hinata_ tu estas haciendo mucho que perjudicas tu salud

_ Yo no me enfermo fácil_ dijo neji

_ Pero igual hermano_ dijo hinata

_ estaré bien, de acuerdo_ dijo neji_ me cuidare con lo del estudio y el entrenamiento

_ esta bien hermano, ¿Cuándo compites?_ dijo hinata

_ en dos semanas mas_ dijo neji

_ ¿son muy fuertes?_ dijo hinata

_ deben serlo_ dijo neji

_ bueno será difícil contra ti hermano_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ gracias hinata_ dijo neji_ pero no me voy a confiar

_ siempre atento_ dijo hinata

_ si_ dijo neji_ me quistaste las palabras de la boca

_ estoy ansiosa_ dijo hinata_ ya tenemos las cosas para los puestos

_ Si, y fui a ver el lugar que nos dijo utakata sensei_ dijo neji

_ ¿y como era?_ dijo hinata

_ si es bueno concurre mucha gente_ dijo neji

_ podríamos ganar bien_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ si es verdad_ dijo neji

_ ¿podrás para ese día?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo neji

_ es que estas muy cansado hermano_ dijo hinata

_ no te preocupes hermana_ dijo neji_ estaré al 100% para ese día_ dijo sonriendo

_ ¿Por qué no le dan trabajo a papa?_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ es que algunas personas piensa que gente en sillas de ruedas son inútiles o se puede dañar_ dijo neji_ pero no se preocupan por la persona en si, se preocupan por si la persona los demanda, ya conseguirá no te preocupes_ dijo tocando el hombre de hinata

_ tengo esperanza hermano_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Ellos fueron a la escuela y sabían que ese día iba a ser muy movido y con encuentros inesperados

Naruto y C llegaron a la escuela, había comenzado las clases, C miraba un libro y naruto miraba la ventana, cuando de golpe se levanto al ver a alguien pasando por el frente de la escuela

_ "ese no es"_ dijo naruto en sus pensamientos_ "sasuke"

_ ¿naruto estas bien?_ dijo C mirándolo

Naruto seguía mirando la ventana sorprendido

_ "no, no creo que sea"

_ naruto_ dijo C

_ ¿eh? lo lamento_ dijo naruto disculpándose con la clase y volviéndose a sentar

_ ¿Qué paso naruto?_ dijo C

_ No me pareció ver a alguien_ dijo naruto

_ ¿no me digas que tu chica?_ dijo C sonriendo

_ no, no era ella_ dijo naruto

_ si no era tu chica_ dijo C

_ ¡¿Qué chica hermano?!_ dijo shion acercándose

_ ¿Qué cosa shion?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿de que chica habla C?_ dijo shion seguida de sus amigas

_ C no dijo chica, ¿verdad?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Si dije que tripas_ dijo C nervioso

Naruto solo pudo golpear su frente con la mano

_ ¿y por que hablas de tripas?_ dijo sakura

_ ¿Por qué?… porque… por que estoy leyendo este libro "colmillo blanco" y hay una parte que habla de tripas_ dijo C sonriendo_ si… eso

_ Que raro me pareció escuchar chica_ dijo shion_ espero que no le seas infiel a sakura

_ hermano yo con ella no soy nada_ dijo naruto

_ si creo que prefiera tirarce de un puente antes de ser su novio_ dijo C sonriendo

_ tu cállate callejero_ dijo shion

_ ¿a quien le dices callejero?_ dijo C enojado

_ A ti, que no lo sabias, mi papa, compro inversiones de tu padre, cosa que lo dejo en quiebra_ dijo shion sonriendo_ eres un callejero como esas cosas que cuidas

Naruto quedo sorprendido cuando lo escucho y miro a su amigo, que el estaba con la boca abierta y bajo la cabeza

_ C_ dijo naruto en susurro

_ Yo me tengo que ir_ dijo C_ nos vemos naruto

C salio corriendo de la clase, naruto frunció el seño y luego escucho lo que decía sus compañeros como "no juntarse con C por que ahora en pobre

_ Hermano tendrás que buscarte otro amigo_ dijo shion_ a papa no le gustara que te juntes ahora con un pobretón

Shion y sus amigas se reían naruto escuchan las risas y los murmullos de sus compañeros hasta que exploto

_ ¡!BASTA NO HABLAN ASI DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, EL ES BUENA PERSONA NO COMO USTEDES QUE SON HIJOS DE PAPAS, EL PROXIMO QUE HABLE ASÍ DE MI MEJOR AMIGOS SE LAS VERA CONIGO!_ dijo naruto con ojos de ira

Shion y sus amigas se asustaron y se hicieron para atrás, los demás quedaron callados

_ shion largate de aquí_ dijo naruto enojado

_ se lo diré a papa naruto me dejaste en vergüenza_ dijo shion yéndose con sus amigas

Las horas pasaron, a la hora de la salida, naruto fue corriendo a casa de C, el se sorprendió ver a C con kyuby cargado, vio como un enorme camión con hombres adentro sacaban cosas de la casa de C

_ C estas bien?_ dijo naruto

_ No, naruto_ dijo C bajando la cabeza

_ amigo las cosas se recuperan_ dijo naruto

_ Las cosas no me importan_ dijo C

_ ¿eh?_ dijo naruto

_ Lo que me entristecen son los perros_ dijo C tirando una lagrima

_ ¿Qué aran?_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ no podemos pagar el refugio_ dijo C sentándose en el suelo_ naruto, van a matarlos a todos los perros

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho

_ ¿Por qué C?_ dijo naruto

_ tú supuesto padre también compro parte de mi mama y compro el edificio en el que estaba el refugio, lo van a demoler_ dijo C_ mandaran a los perros a la perrera

_ C, y no ¿puedo tenerlos yo?_ dijo naruto pensando en una idea

_ Tu padre los odia_ dijo C

_ Pero quien dijo que el se enteraría_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Naruto sonreía por que el podría ayudar a C, pero tendría que tener mucho trabajo y además tenían que ver a hinata en el restaurante. Pero sentía que desde ese día toda su vida cambiaria pero tenia varios enemigos que le impedirán sus metas como alguien que lo aborrece desde que lo vio con hinata que no solo se vengaría de naruto si no también de hinata

Continuara

Bueno un capitulo mas, bueno como siempre y primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza, también que el capitulo sea un poco corto es que como les dije antes mis familia esta pasando por un duro momento y mis primos y tíos me necesitan, quiero agradecerles a todos por comprenderme dejarme comentarios que me dieron alegría, me encanta leer los comentarios siempre me dan alegría y emoción por eso les agradezco mucho por esperarme, enserio lamento mucho que sea corto, pero es lo que podía escribir, les prometo que el próximo será mas largo, bueno como siempre gracias por los comentarios. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o críticas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Chapter 6 buenas noticias

Capitulo 5 "buenas noticas"

Era una mañana pesada en la casa uchiha, sasuke se levanto con flojera al sentir que alguien lo llamaba, el abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano itachi en la puerta

_ ¿Qué quieres itachi?_ dijo sasuke levantándose_ falta como media hora para ir a la escuela

_ Lo se y buenos días_ dijo itachi_ se que es temprano pero necesito que me acompañes a la casa de un amigo

_ ¿Por qué debo ir contigo?_ dijo sasuke

_ por que mama llegara tarde y yo tengo la otra copia y debo cerrar la puerta_ dijo itachi

_ ¿adonde fue mama ahora?_ dijo sasuke

_ a la casa de una señora de aquí cerca, debía plancharle y lavar_ dijo itachi

_ Mama estaba resfriada aun así fue_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ oye no te enojes conmigo yo intente convencerla que no vaya, pero sabes como es de terca_ dijo itachi_ se que esta enferme y debería reposar, pero sabes que se pone mal si no trae dinero

_ tú cuando cobras lo de tu trabajo_ dijo sasuke

_ no te sabría decir, pero cobrare poco, recuerda que me descontaran por los adelantos_ dijo itachi

_ alcanzara para pagar algo de la renta_ dijo sasuke

_ no creo hermanito_ dijo itachi_ cada boleta atrasada la tenemos en aumento de dinero

_ Lo se, pero ya la otra semana tendremos un poco mas de dinero_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿de donde conseguirán las cosas para sus puestos?_ dijo itachi

_ hinata dijo que trataría de conseguirlo_ dijo sasuke

_ Se que las intenciones de la linda hinata son buenas pero su familia creo que esta en peor posición que nosotros_ dijo itachi preocupado

_ No se que ara pero tenia mirada de determinación y sabes que esa chica es mas terca que una mula_ dijo sasuke

_ es verdad_ dijo itachi sonriendo_ lastima que es menor

_ aunque seas de su edad no se fijaría en ti_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo itachi

_ Por que no creo que le guste las comadrejas_ dijo sasuke

_ Si y las gallinas ¿les gusta?_ dijo itachi

_ ¡!Cállate!_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ bueno vamos si no, no llegaremos_ dijo itachi

_ a veces te odio lo sabes_ dijo sasuke

_ Si pero por una parte me quieres_ dijo itachi sonriendo con burla

_ te quiero tirar por un puente_ dijo sasuke

_ lastima para tendríamos que ir en tren y no nos alcanza ni para un boleto_ dijo itachi

_ Ya veras un día_ dijo sasuke

_ si para eso esperare sentado_ dijo itachi saliendo del cuarto

Después de un rato, sasuke se alisto y fue a la cocina, sasuke no se sorprendió al ver ropa por todos lados, ropa que no era suya

_ ¿Cuántos encargos mas le falta a mama?_ dijo sasuke

_ no te sabría decir hay una cantidad, que ya no se diferenciar de que vecino es quien_ dijo itachi

Itachi miro a sasuke que tenia mirada de tristeza

_ todo volverá a la normalidad sasuke, solo hay que esperar_ dijo itachi

_ ojala no quiero que le pase algo a mama o papa_ dijo sasuke

_ No se yo tampoco, pero sabes que necesitamos el dinero por la renta_ dijo itachi_ yo estoy tomando todas las horas extras que podamos pero los bancos piensas que somos millonarios que pueden pagar lo que sea cosa que no es verdad

_ ¿Por qué papa sigue con ese trabajo si no le pagan?_ dijo sasuke saliendo de la casa

_ le dijeron la empresa que tenia que hacer tipo un examen y meses de pruebas para que trabaje como debe ser_ dijo itachi

_ Pero eso fue hace un año es como si nuestro padre les trabajara gratis_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ Lo se pero nuestro padre tiene expresaza de que le den aumento y si le decimos se pondrá peor_ dijo itachi_ tu sabes como es papa

_ Si lo se_ dijo sasuke bajando la cabeza

_ no te preocupes con el tiempo las cosas mejoraran_ dijo itachi

_ eso estoy esperando de pequeño itachi_ dijo sasuke

_ Si lo se pero así nos toca vivir_ dijo itachi

_ Lo se ya estoy acostumbrado_ dijo sasuke

_ hay que esperar, ahora vamos_ dijo itachi

Sasuke e itachi caminaban, sasuke estaban tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta en que barrio estaba, cuando un ruido la saco abrió los ojos al notar que estaba en el barrio de los ricos

_ ¿Qué hacemos aquí itachi?_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ ya te dije tengo que ver a un amigo_ dijo itachi

_ vive aquí_ dijo sasuke

_ si, lo conocí en el parque también es amigo de deidara mejor amigo diría yo_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Qué tienes que hablar con el?_ dijo sasuke

_ No solo tu tienes planes para ganar dinero sasuke_ dijo itachi

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo sasuke

_ Mi amigo es artista también, al igual que deidara, tenemos planeado poner como una venta de cuadros y pintar retratos en la playa, ahí va mucha gente como en la plaza que nos dijo utakata sensei_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Cuándo lo aras?_ dijo sasuke_ recuerda que le prometiste a hinata ayudar

_ Si lo se_ dijo itachi_ durante el día o en la noche comenzaremos este fin de semana, hinata y los demás abrirán los puestos recién la otra semana

_ esta bien_ dijo sasuke

Cuando llegaron sasuke quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando vio una norme mansión

_ ¿hermosa verdad?_ dijo itachi

_ si_ dijo sasuke

_ Yo también me puse así cuando la vi, ni te imagina adentro_ dijo itachi

_ ¿hace cuento conoces a este chico?_ dijo sasuke

_ hace poco me lo presento deidara_ dijo itachi_ ¿Qué creíste que lo conocía de hace tiempo y no lo presentaba por vergüenza?

_ bueno algo_ dijo sasuke

_ no soy así sasuke estoy orgulloso en donde estoy_ dijo itachi sonriendo

_ ¿tu amigo no nos mirara así con cara de asco?_ dijo sasuke

_ sabes cuando lo conocí también pensaba que iba a ser así pero me equivoque_ dijo itachi_ es como nosotros

Itachi y sasuke caminaron a la casa y tocaron la puerta cuando abrieron itachi saludo a su amigo

_ buenas tardes sasori_ dijo itachi

_ buenos días_ dijo sasori

_ Sasori el es mi hermano sasuke_ dijo itachi

_ buenas tardes_ dijo sasuke

_ Un gusto_ dijo sasori_ pasen deidara esta aquí

_ es extraño que no haga de sus invenciones_ dijo itachi

_ No ya lo intento_ dijo sasori

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Por qué crees que escondí a mi gato?_ dijo sasori

Itachi miro a sasuke que observaba la casa, solo sonrió por su cara, luego lo empujo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, sasuke solo volteo la cara y siguió a itachi hasta la sala, donde estaba deidara acostado en el sofá

_ hola itachi, sasuke chibi_ dijo deidara

_ ¿cómodo?_ dijo itachi

_ ¡no me digas así!_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ Como no estar cómodo_ dijo deidara_ hace cuento no sentía un sillón sin sentir los tablones de la madera_ dijo deidara enterándose

_ tu vienes todos los días_ dijo sasori

_ Lo se pero no sabes como se extraña por la noche para dormir_ dijo deidara

_ ¿tu no tienes cama?_ dijo sasori

_ Si pero el colchón esta tan gastado, que creo que mi bisabuela estuvo acostado en el_ dijo deidara

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ dijo sasuke

_ Por el aroma, el aroma de un anciano nunca se pierde_ dijo deidara sonriendo

_ bueno te llame para que acordemos cuando podemos comenzar con los de los cuadros_ dijo sasori

_ ¿para que quieres dinero?_ dijo sasuke

_ Bueno, es bueno tener dinero extra, pero para ese dinero quiero donarlo en un orfanato de aquí cerca quieren derrumbarlo si no consiguen el dinero suficiente para mantenerlo, con lo que le dan mis padre mas lo mío tendrán mas que suficiente, con lo de los cuadros quiero donar material de pintura para que se entretenga y que es mejor que con pinturas o dibujas_ dijo sasori

_ es noble ¿verdad?_ dijo itachi

_ si es verdad_ dijo sasuke

_ tengo planes para el orfanato, tanto de los pequeños como los adolescentes_ dijo sasori_ para eso necesito dinero y no quiero pedir a mis padres, prefiero ganarlo por mi mismo, son cosas mis y yo me debería ocupar

_ por eso me gusta la idea_ dijo deidara, aparte de llevar un poco a mi casa, me gusta la idea de enseñarle a los pequeños un poco de hermosura del arte_ dijo deidara sonriendo

_ Lo tuyo no es arte, es algo sicótico que no deja dormir a mi gato_ dijo sasori_ y otro que esta enterrado afuera

_ ya te dije que fue un accidente, además no dice el dicho que los gatos caen de pie_ dijo deidara

_ Si por eso sus sesos estaban esparcidos por el pavimento_ dijo sasori

_ bueno olvidemos el tema dinos el tema en que nos juntaste_ dijo deidara

_ bien, necesito que me digan los materiales que necesitamos así los compro_ dijo sasori

_ sasori_ dijo itachi un poco avergonzado por el tema_ ojala pudiera ayudarte

_ No hay problema el dinero va y viene, además es por buena causa_ dijo sasori

_ esta bien_ dijo deidara

Deidara y itachi le decían lo que necesitaba, después de unos minutos, los hermanos uchiha salieron para ir a la escuela, agarraron por un camino que daba justo en la escuela en la que iba naruto, ellos pasaban por afuera y sasuke tenia el presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba, sasuke no le dio importancia, por la mayoría de la gente de ahí los miraba como si fueran un bicho raro.

_ ¿Qué pasa sasuke?_ dijo itachi

_ No nada_ dijo sasuke_ sentí que me observaban de esa escuela

_ ¿no tienes a un amigo ahí?_ dijo itachi

_ no tengo amigos ahí, aquí hay que tener una gran cantidad de dinero para que te hablen_ dijo sasuke

_ No todos son así sasuke, tu mismo lo viste, hace 20 minutos_ dijo itachi

_ es verdad_ dijo sasuke

_ Además tú tienes una amiga que antes era muy rica, creo que si no le hubiera pasado tantas desgracias, ahora estaría en esta escuela o quien sabes en la nuestra_ dijo itachi

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo sasuke

_ De hinata, ella paso por muchas desgracias y antes era rica_ dijo itachi_ pero ella es diferente, creo que si ahora tuviera dinero igual nos hablaría por que ella no es de corazón frió

_ Si esos amigos son valiosos_ dijo sasuke

_ Y es mejor no perderlos_ dijo itachi

Ellos siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a la escuela, ahí ellos vieron a hinata y neji, con un carrito de compras con algunas cajas adentro

_ buenos días_ dijeron itachi y sasuke

_ buenos días chicos_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ buenos días_ dijo neji

_ ¿Qué hacen?_ dijo sasuke

_ miren chicos, esto me lo dieron en algunas tiendas_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ son para los puesto de la otra semana

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo itachi

_ De todo un poco, comida, bazos, platos y algunas cosas de decoración_ dijo hinata sonriendo feliz

_ ¿Por qué te los dieron?_ dijo sasuke

_ es que algunas de estas cosas no las vendías y se iba a echar a perder y me las dieron_ dijo hinata contenta

_ es genial hinata_ dijo itachi_ con razón esa enorme sonrisa

_ Si intente quitársela ahora_ dijo neji_ estuvo toda la mañana así

_ es que esto es para estar contentos_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Dónde lo pondrás?_ dijo sasuke

_ bueno quería preguntarle a utakata sensei si lo podíamos poner en el almacén de aquí_ dijo hinata

_ De seguro te lo permitirá_ dijo sasuke_ ven déjame ayudarte

Ellos comenzaron a empujar y fueron con utakata

_ bueno creo que se puede guardar aquí_ dijo utakata

_ gracias utakata sensei_ dijo hinata

_ escríbanle una etiqueta con su nombre, no queremos que nadie mas lo ocupe_ dijo utakata_ por cierto señorita hyuga venga conmigo debo charlar con usted

_ Si utakata sensei_ dijo hinata

_ Nosotros nos encargamos hermana_ dijo neji

_ gracias chicos_ dijo hinata

Hinata siguió a utakata hasta un salón vació en donde en el escritorio estaba y de su bolso saco un juego de hojas

_ ¿pasa algo utakata sensei?_ dijo utakata

_ veras, estuve leyendo tu trabajo, la historia enserio me maravillo hinata san tiene talento_ dijo utakata

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo hinata

_ si, fueron hermosas palabras y la historia, fue como ficticia pero parte de la vida de una persona_ dijo utakata

_ gracias sensei_ dijo hinata

_ me gusto tanto que le mostré su trabajo al director y estuvo tan de acuerdo conmigo_ dijo utakata

_ ¿en que sensei?_ dijo hinata

_ Veras cada 5 chicos, les damos esta oportunidad, hay un concurso de escritura, son varias pruebas y te aras preguntas esta la ultima competencia que es la mas importante que es de todo lo que aprendiste y algunas preguntas de literatura, pero no es fácil por que algunas preguntas y algunas de las pruebas son de clases avanzadas_ dijo utakata

_ ¿y como lo aria entonces?_ dijo hinata

_ para eso me tienes a mi, me escogieron para elegir alumnos de mi salón, pero no los vi con tanta potencia, cuando ya escoja que alumno competirá, seré su maestro particular después de cada clase, te enseñare literatura avanzada que te ayudara para la competencia_ dijo utakata

_ Me encantaría profesor, pero es que, después de la escuela no creo que pueda por que tengo que trabajar_ dijo hinata

_ Tu decides el horario_ dijo utakata_ hinata, esta es una gran oportunidad, si ganas, puedes ir a una de las mejores universidades de todo Japón o de otra cuidad, incluso una besa estudiantil

_ ¿beca?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ si es las competencias vendrás el consejo estudiantil y ellos decidirán quien se merece esa beca y los premios_ dijo utakata_ ¿Qué dices hinata?

_ digo… ¡!Gracias sensei!_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ acepto, gracias por escogerme

_ y por tus puestos de la otra semana tampoco te preocupes, por que nuestras clases la aremos después, en mi casa o la tuya donde decidas_ dijo utakata

_ Esta bien sensei gracias nuevamente_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno ahora ve con tus amigos yo te avisare cuando comenzara la primera prueba y nuestras clases_ dijo utakata

_ Si gracias_ dijo hinata saliendo, ella se detuvo se acerco y lo abrazo_ gracias sensei_ ella se fue corriendo y saltado de felicidad, utakata la miraba y sonrió

_ Te lo mereces hinata_ dijo utakata

Hinata se fue corriendo con sus amigos que guardaban las cajas, ellos la vieron contenta y ella les contó la razón

_ felicidades hinata_ dijo itachi

_ Muy bien hermana_ dijo neji

_ felicidades_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿pero sasuke por que no te escogieron a ti también, tu también escribes bien?_ dijo hinata

_ no lo hice a ese trabajo además que no me interesan mucho y no se me da bien las historias_ dijo sasuke

_ bueno tienes que dar lo mejor hinata_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Qué pasara con los puestos?_ dijo sasuke

_ no se preocupes por eso seguimos con el plan_ dijo hinata

_ ¿pero no tienes que estudiar?_ dijo neji

_ no se preocupes estudiare cuando terminemos, iré a estudiar a casa de utakata sensei_ dijo hinata

_ ¿no serás que le gustas a utakata sensei?_ dijo sasuke burlándose

_ no digas tonteras_ dijo neji enojado

_ no creo sasuke kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ me dijo que le gusto mucho la historia

_ a ver dame_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿la quieres leer?_ dijo hinata

_ si quiero ver_ dijo sasuke

Hinata se la dio, mientras seguían guardando cajas, sasuke leía, después de casi una horas, ellos miraron a sasuke que casi tiraba una lágrima

_ ¿muy emotiva hermanito?_ dijo itachi sonriendo

_ esta bien es por la historia_ dijo sasuke_ es muy buena

_ gracias sasuke kun_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ entonces no me sorprendería que ganes hinata_ dijo itachi

_ tienes nuestro apoyo hermana_ dijo neji

_ gracias chicos_ dijo hinata

Ellos siguieron gradando cosas y seguían planeado todo, hinata estaba contenta por que todo avanzaba pero lo que no sabia es que alguien querrá detenerla y llevarle desgracias que no solo quebrara sus logros si no que también su amor

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas, bueno esta vez no tarde tanto, perdones por los errores de ortografía, quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los que dejaron comentarios, me emocionaron al leerlos también me emociono que mi hermosa sobrina empezó a caminar, estoy contenta ahora y pude escribir rápido esta historia, muchas gracias a todos que me dieron una oportunidad con la historia y los comentarios que me hacen feliz. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o criticas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo trajere de no tardar, nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7 días felices

Capitulo 7 " días felices"

Naruto estaba en casa de C tratando de animarlo, C estaba preocupado por los perros, a el no le importaba que le sacaran las cosas o el dinero, le preocupaba los perros de refugio que los mandaran a una perrera y el sabia que si en un tiempo definido no los adoptaban los mataría y el eso no quería.

Naruto mirab pensaba cuando se le ocurrió algo

_ C ya tengo una idea_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿de que hablas naruto?_ dijo C mirándolo

_ ven vamos_ dijo naruto caminando a la salida

Ellos caminaron hasta un enorme puente que en un costado bajando por una pequeña montaña había como una especia de bosque

_ ¿Qué hacemos aquí naruto?_ dijo C

_ sigue caminando cuando lleguemos te diré_ dijo naruto

Cuando llegaron era un enorme espacio, lleno de basura y escombros y a lo lejos habia una cerca de madera rota

_ ¿Qué es este lugar?_ dijo C

_ Cuando era pequeño yo y un amigo mas, que era como mi mejor amigo, veníamos con su hermano a jugar aquí, nadie nos molestaba_ dijo naruto

_ linda historia pero ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_ dijo C

_ amigo si limpiamos el lugar podremos traer los perros aquí_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿encerio?, pero abria que comprarlos de nuevo, los perros ya no son propiedad nuestra_ dijo C bajando la cabeza_ y se que tu padre no te daría dinero para esas "tonteras"

_ Si pero no le voy a pedir dinero, por que se que si le pido no me dará, pero sabes yo tengo dinero ahorrado y con eso podremos pedir los perros_ dijo naruto

_ Pero naruto ¿ese dinero no es para el investigador?_ dijo C

_ eso puede esperar C_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ gracias amigo_ dijo C

_ de nada para eso son los amigos, para ayudarse entre si_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Ellos charlaban tanto que no sentía que habia alguien detrás de ellos, cuando sintieron la presencia miraron asustado y vieron a un hombre grande con su cara tapada y usando un sombrero, ellos asustado se abrazaron

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ dijo la persona

_ Naruto esto lo vi en una película de terror si no respondes bien, tienes la hacha en la frente_ dijo C susurrándole

_ pregunte ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ dijo el hombre

_ Bueno, ¿Quién es usted?_ dijo naruto temblando

_ soy han vivo en estos bosques_ dijo han **(Han en uno de los jinchuriki)**

_ Bueno nosotros mirábamos este lugar me llamo uzumaki naruto_ dijo naruto soltando a C

_ soy C señor_ dijo C

_ si están tirando basura, desde ahora les digo, que se vallan_ dijo Han

_ No, no señor yo jugaba aquí desde que era pequeño y queríamos usar este espacio_ dijo naruto

_ ¿para que propósito?_ dijo Han acercándose para asustar a naruto

_ es para…_ dijo naruto nervioso por la cercanía de Han

_ para una parte de mi vida señor_ dijo C con seguridad

_ ¿parte de tu vida?_ dijo C

_ Si vera, tengo un refugio y mi familia entro en quiebra y nos lo van a sacar a los perros, y ellos son mi familia, jugaba con los perros desde que era pequeño y no puedo permitir que los maten_ dijo C_ por eso le pido señor que me deje usar esta parte de su espacio

_ ¿animales?_ dijo Han

_ Si, nosotros limpiaremos este espacio, lo cuidaremos_ dijo naruto

_ Pero déjenos traer nuestros perros_ dijo C

Han los miro y vio la determinación que tenia en los ojos

_ esta bien_ dijo Han_ nunca vi a alguien con tanta determinación por algo

_ ¿podemos estar aquí?_ dijo C

_ Si, si necesitan algo, mi casa esta por aya_ dijo Han_ ¿Cuándo traen los perros?

_ bueno necesitamos limpiar todo_ dijo C_ el sábado quizás

_ ¿el sábado?_ dijo naruto nervioso recordando que el sábado quizás están los puestos de hinata

_ no te preocupes naruto, terminaremos a tiempo para ir a ver a tu novia_ dijo C sonriendo

_ no es mi novia_ dijo naruto sonrojado_ bueno no todavía

_ gracias señor Han_ dijo naruto

_ Personas con buenas causas son mis amigos_ dijo Han

_ bueno vendremos mañana para comenzar_ dijo naruto

_ Esta bien, yo les cuido este lugar_ dijo Han

_ ¿seguro señor?_ dijo C

_ Si además me gusta caminar de noche_ dijo Han

_ Gracias, bueno vemos mañana en la tarde y comenzaremos a limpiar_ dijo naruto

_ Gracias y nos vemos_ dijo C siguiendo a naruto

C estaba contento de poder salvar a sus perros

_ ven C vamos a comer_ dijo naruto

_ De acuerdo_ dijo C_ ¿Dónde quieres comer, en el de la esquina o donde trabaja hinata?

_ etto_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ vamos amigo_ dijo C entrando al restaurante

Ellos miraron que el lugar estaba casi vació, alguien se acerco y C se sorprendió

_ Darui ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo C

_ Hola C ¿Cómo estas?_ dijo darui_ estoy trabajando

_ ¿pero porque?_ dijo C_ no es sea de esas personas pero tus papas tiene una enorme empresa y no necesitas dinero

_ si lo se amigo, pero me gustas ganar mi dinero y no pedírselos a mis padres_ dijo darui_ me gusta trabajar

_ me alegro amigo_ dijo C

_ además gano un dinero extra_ dijo darui_ ¿Quién es el?

_ Darui el es un buen amigo naruto_ dijo C sonriendo_ naruto el es darui uno de mis amigos

_ mucho gusto_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ igualmente_ dijo darui sonriendo_ ¿se quedaran a comer?

_ ¿si pero están por cerrar?_ dijo naruto

_ no es que en estas fechas las personas están en estado critico con el dinero_ dijo darui

_ pues nos quedaremos a comer_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Esta bien por aquí_ dijo darui

_ ¿has visto a kimimaro?_ dijo C sentándose

_ Si el_ dijo darui cuando lo interrumpieron

_ estoy aquí_ dijo kimimaro saliendo de la cocina

_ ¿kimimaro tu también aquí?_ dijo C

_ Si mi abuelo esta enfermo necesito el dinero_ dijo kimimaro

_ Que mal amigo_ dijo C

_ esta bien, ya casi tengo el dinero_ dijo kimimaro

_ supimos lo de tu familia amigo, lo lamento_ dijo darui

_ Las cosas no tienen mucha importancia amigos_ dijo C

_ Eso lo sabemos amigos_ dijo darui

_ ¿Qué pasara con tus animales?_ dijo kimimaro

_ ya tengo arreglado eso_ dijo C sonriendo

_ ¿Qué vas hacer?_ dijo darui

C les contó su plan y ellos sonriendo

_ Bueno si necesitas ayuda me dices_ dijo darui

_ ¿Qué aran para comprarles la comida?_ dijo kimimaro

_ Eso lo puedo pedir a mi padre_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué les vas a decir no es fácil que te de dinero?_ dijo C_ pedirle dinero es como pedirle parte de su corazón si es que tiene

_ fácil me comporto como mi hermana y listo_ dijo naruto

_ ósea hueca total_ dijo C

_ si_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Bueno yo puedo dar igual_ dijo darui

_ gracias amigo_ dijo C

Naruto miro a un chico de cabello largo que recogía algunas cosas de la otra mesa que estaba serio

_ ¿Quién es el?_ dijo naruto en susurro

_ es el nuevo, trabaja muy bien_ dijo darui_ y su prima cocina delicioso hace reír con sus comidas

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo naruto

Darui iba a responder cuando apareció hinata con un traje de mesera que le llegaba hasta los muslos

_ Darui san ¿Qué hago con el ramen se va a desperdiciar?_ dijo hinata mirando a darui y luego a naruto sorprendida_ ¿tu?

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ Naruto kun, C kun ¿Cómo están?_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ hola hinata san_ dijo C sonriendo

_ ¿Qué me decías hinata?_ dijo darui

_ Si, disculpe_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ ¿Qué hago con el ramen?

_ Bueno…_ dijo darui cuando lo interrumpieron

_ dámelo a mi hinata chan_ dijo naruto comeré ramen_ dijo contento

_ no tienes que hacerlo naruto_ dijo darui_ hay mas comida

_ no déjalo darui, la adicción de naruto no es el alcohol es el ramen_ dijo C sonriendo

_ 2 platos enorme de ramen por favor hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ Enseguida se los traigo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Hinata fue a la cocina y ellos miraron a naruto que estaba sonrojado

_ ¿me parece a mi o le gusta?_ dijo kimimaro

_ no, no le gusta le fascina_ dijo C sonriendo

Neji desde la esquina los miraba y frunció el seño que desde donde estaba el parecía que se burlaban de hinata, pero no era así. Luego de unos minutos apareció hinata con dos enormes platos de ramen

_ Aquí tienes_ dijo hinata

_ gracias hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonrojado

Naruto le iba a decir algo a hinata, cuando escucho la vos de neji

_ Hermana ven ayúdame_ dijo neji serio mirando a naruto

_ Neji tómatelo con tranquilidad, ya no hay mucho que limpiar_ dijo darui

_ Gracias darui san, pero algunos debemos reventarnos las manos por un poco de dinero, no como otros que con dolo un chasquito tienen todo lo que tienen_ dijo neji mirando a naruto

_ ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?_ dijo naruto levantándose

_ no, no quiero problemas_ dijo neji_ no tengo lo suficiente para contratar a un abogado, por que de seguro te toco y me demandas

_ ¿hermano que pasa?_ dijo hinata_ por que loo tratas así, ellos son como nosotros

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo neji

Naruto se sorprendió cuando escucho a hinata

_ Si el otro día me ayudaron con los perros, y estaban cerca de nuestra casa_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿es verdad?_ dijo neji

_ bueno nosotros_ dijo naruto

_ Si nosotros le damos comida de vez en cuando_ dijo darui

_ Y yo quebré_ dijo C

_ ¿pero y tu refugio darui san?_ dijo hinata

_ por eso no te preocupes hinata san, antes de quitarme a mis perros, me tienen que matar_ dijo C

_ Bueno yo lo lamento_ dijo neji_ yo pensé que eran de los otros

_ No, apenas nos alcanza para comprar un tomate_ dijo C sonriendo_ bueno por lo menos por mi ahora debe ser así

_ Bueno y no les gustaría entrar a lo que vamos hacer_ dijo hinata

_ ¿los puestitos?_ dijo C

_ Si el sábado ya abrimos si quieren participar_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿pero que haríamos?_ dijo C

_ Bueno tu eres muy buena persona con los perros quizás quieres ayudar a un amigo nuestro_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Bueno yo hinata chan tengo algo ahorrado me gustaría ir a ver y comprar_ dijo naruto_ y si puedo ¿me gustaría ayudar?

_ Claro naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ bueno lo lamento nuevamente, hinata vamos debemos limpiar e ir al comedor_ dijo neji

_ si, nos vemos chicos, luego me dices ¿Cómo estaba el ramen?_ dijo hinata

_ Si hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonrojada

Hinata y neji fueron a la cocina, luego C miro a naruto

_ ¿sabes que a las chicas no les gusta las mentiras?_ dijo C

_ Si lo se_ dijo naruto_ se lo diré

_ es mejor que la conozcas mas, te vuelvas su amigo_ dijo darui_ si quieres que ella te siga hablando

_ ¿de que hablas darui san?_ dijo naruto

_ hinata y neji tuvieron una vida muy dura, por culpa de una mujer que fingió amar a su padre, le saco todo, le saco todo lo que poseía, todo con mentiras y un capricho_ dijo darui

_ ¿perro no les quedo nada?_ dijo C

_ Bueno hinata me dijo que iban a tener para vivir auque norma, no iban a ser rico ni tampoco pobres_ dijo darui

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo C

_ esa chica dijo que quería demandar a su padre por violación_ dijo darui_ y eran mentiras para sacarle el ultimo centavo, hinata y neji odian a las personas que les mientes o los ricos, dicen que son codiciosos

_ Pero a ti te hablan_ dijo naruto

_ Si pero por que yo hablaba con hinata y le contaba que hacia yo con mi dinero extra_ dijo darui_ por eso si quieres que hinata solo este enojada contigo pero que te vuelva hablar conocela mas

_ si tienes razón_ dijo naruto

Ellos charlaban cuando darui tiro una risita, ellos lo miraron y c quedo serio

_ lo lamento pero darui tienes razón, la comida de hinata chan tiene algo que te dan como cosquilleos_ dijo C

_ ¿verdad que si? A mi me decían loco, pero su comida tiene algo que te dan ganas de reír_ dijo darui

Naruto miro su ramen y comenzó a comer y C tenia razón el ramen le daba como una sensación que no sabia como explicarlo pero le daban ganas de reír

_ es verdad_ dijo naruto_ esta delicioso

_ Mi abuelo decías que cada comida que hagas les trasmites tus emociones en cada plato_ dijo kimimaro

_ Bueno eso lo explica hinata chan siempre anda con una sonrisa y feliz_ dijo darui_ nuestro jefe esta contento con ellos, desde que llegaron ha mejorado mucho el lugar, viene gente de todos lados, nosotros también estamos contentos

Luego de unos minutos ellos terminaron y luego se retiraron, hinata y neji se habían retirado antes así que naruto no pudo decirle adiós, cosa que lo dejo triste pero estaba contento por que podría verla de nuevo el sábado.

Cuando llegaron a casa de C estaban los padres de C cerrando la casa

_ bueno cariño_ dijo yugito_ vamos a nuestra casa nueva

_ si_ dijo C sonriendo_ ¿papa?

_ el tubo que ir a casa de tus tíos_ dijo yugito_ es que pasaremos momentos difíciles, que fue a ver si tu tío le da trabajo

_ ¿crees que tío A, le dará trabajo?_ dijo C

_ Si, lo lamento hijo_ dijo yugito

_ no te preocupes mama_ dijo C

_ Pero los perros_ dijo yugito

_ ellos estarán bien mama_ dijo C_ estoy seguro_ dijo mirando a naruto

_ bueno vamos_ dijo yugito

Naruto los acompaño para ayudar a C bajar algunas cajas, cuando llegaron vieron una pequeña casa

_ ¿Qué pequeña?_ dijo C sonriendo

_ perdon, es la mas barata_ dijo yugito

_ no te preocupes mama_ dijo yugito

Ellos entraron y vieron la casa, algunas paredes que le faltaba pintura, algunas rotas o con gritas y la cocina tenia rota el lavamanos, naruto ayudo a C, cuando terminaron fueron con yugito cocinaba unas bolas de arroz

_ Hijo hay otra cosa que te quiero decir_ dijo yugito

_ ¿Qué pasa mama?_ dijo C

_ te vamos a tener que cambiar de escuela_ dijo yugito_ como sabrás las colegiaturas son muy caras

_ Ósea que ya no tendré que escuchar "mi papito me compro una casa en la playa"_ dijo C fingiendo ser un compañero

_ Bueno no mi amor, tendremos que ponerte en una escuela que esta aquí cerca_ dijo yugito

_ Como te amo mama_ dijo C abrazando a su madre

_ bueno yo me tengo que ir amigo_ dijo naruto_ nos veremos mañana por ese asunto en el lugar que ya sabes

_ si claro naruto_ dijo C sonriendo

_ ¿de que hablan?_ dijo yugito

_ no de nada mama, es que como su papa ya no va a querer que nos juntemos nos vamos a juntar en u lugar que su padre no sepa ni su familia_ dijo C

_ a esta bien _ dijo yugito

Luego de despedirse naruto fue a casa, cosa que estaba toda su familia extrañamente serios y sin ninguna charla de gastar cosas en ridiculeces

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto

_ Hijo como sabrás tu amigo esta en quiebra_ dijo danzo_ compre su empresa y sus propiedades

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga te felicite?_ dijo naruto

_ vamos naruto no te enojes_ dijo shion_ podemos darle buen uso, a mi me dieron el sector donde estaban esas cosas con pulgas y pelos, van a construir una piscina solo para mi y mis amigos_ dijo ella contenta

_ y tu cariño si quieres toma el lugar donde estaba la casa_ dijo fuka

_ hay otra cosa naruto, no quiero que te juntes con ese muchacho_ dijo danzo

_ es mi mejor amigo_ dijo naruto serio

_ Pero hermanito no es de nuestra clase, ósea imaginate que dirían nuestros amigos si nos ven charlando con un muerto de hambre_ dijo shion

_ no voy a permitir que hablas de el así, es mi mejor amigo, y lo lamento pero seguiré tratando con el_ dijo naruto

_ no me hagas quitarle hasta el ultimo centavo naruto, no querrás ver a tu amigo en la calle pidiendo monedas_ dijo danzo

Naruto frunció el seño y miro a danzo

_ esta bien_ dijo naruto

_ Lo lamento naruto pero la imagen en lo primero_ dijo danzo

Naruto subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, luego se acordó de su perro que lo tenia escondido en el armario, cuando abrió su armario no estaba, al no verlo lo asusto y empezó a buscarlo, cuando entro una de las persona que el apreciaba

_ nana_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿buscabas esto?_ dijo la anciana mostrando a kyubi

_ gracias nana chiyo_ dijo naruto

_ esa chica sakura estaba entrando a tu habitación lo saque antes que ella entrara_ dijo chiyo

_ ¿Qué quería aquí?_ dijo naruto

Naruto empezó a mirar su ropa y luego suspiro

_ me falta ropa interior _ dijo naruto

_ Esa chica le falta un tornillo_ dijo chiyo_ y yo sabia que a tu padre no le gustaría el animal así que los escondo en mi cuarto como nadie va a excepción de ti

_ gracias abuela_ dijo naruto_ el es como mi otro mejor amigo

_ lamento mucho lo del joven C_ dijo chiyo

_ no te preocupes nana, el y yo nos seguiremos viendo, aunque mis padres no sepan_ dijo naruto

_ Que bueno naruto_ dijo chiyo_ pero ten cuidado

_ Lo tendré nana_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿Por qué ese animal es tan especial?_ dijo chiyo

_ por que el me ayudo a acércame a alguien especial_ dijo naruto

_ ¿una chica?_ dijo chiyo

_ si, una muy especial, que a pesar que tubo una vida dura siempre anda con una sonrisa_ dijo naruto_ pero hay algo que me separa de ella

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo chiyo

_ le estoy mintiendo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿en que?_ dijo chiyo

Naruto le contó lo que paso en el restaurante y chiyo lo escuchaba

_ Bueno mentir es feo, pero es peor que ella te odie son conocerte_ dijo chiyo

_ Bueno ella es una persona muy noble no creo que me odie, pero no me quiero arriesgar_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno ojala ella te conozca, ella es muy especial como me cuentas y es mejor no perderla_ dijo chiyo

_ si, conoceré mejor a hinata_ dijo naruto_ no quiero perderla también ayudare a mis amigos y buscare a mis padres

_ tienes todo mi apoyo naruto_ dijo chiyo

_ Y si un día me llego a ir tu vendrás conmigo nana_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Me encantaría_ dijo chiyo

Ellos siguieron charlando hasta que todos en Japón dormían.

A la mañana siguiente, hinata se levanto preparo un desayuno a su padre y salio con neji a la escuela

_ ¿Cómo te callo naruto?_ dijo hinata

_ bueno parece un buen… chico_ dijo neji sin saber que decir

_ vamos neji_ dijo hinata

_ No se que decirte_ dijo neji_ no me gusta que un chico este cerca de ti, eres mi hermanita

_ vamos neji no siempre seré tu hermanita_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Yo siempre te veré como una bebita que mi tía me mostró un día_ dijo neji

_ Pero yo crecí hermano_ dijo hinata

_ Si por eso mis amigos quieren una foto tuya en traje de baño_ dijo neji

_ ¡!Hermano!_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Pero para mi siempre serás esa bebita_ dijo neji

_ Lo se hermano_ dijo hinata abrazándolo

Ellos llegaron a la escuela y todos sus amigos los saludaron, cuando comenzó las clases entro el profesor utakata

_ Alumnos este año compartirá con nosotros un compañero más tratenlo bien_ dijo utakata_ por favor entra

El chico entro, hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió. Ese año iba a ser interesante pero con algunas desgracias para naruto.

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas, bueno primero que nada quiero pedir perdon por los retrasos, enserio perdon, ayudo a mi hermana cuidando a mi sobrina en las mañana y termino con mucho sueño y duermo en las tardes y luego no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero hago lo posible para escribir las historias, bueno mil perdon por los retrasos, bueno ojala les guste y me sigan apoyando, enserio perdon, bueno quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los que me apoyan y me dejan lindos comentarios que me emocionan un montón, tan contenta que supera un poco el sueño y escribo hasta terminar la historia o el capitulo, bueno perdon de nuevo y gracias por los comentarios. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o criticas. Nos vemos

A, a una pregunta que me hicieron

**GUILLE: soy de argentina ríos gallegos gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo**

Nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8 amigos

Capitulo 8

Todo en el grado miraba a su nuevo compañero hinata sonreía al ver quien era

_ Muy bien preséntate_ dijo utakata

_ Buenas tardes mi nombre es C y espero que seamos amigos_ dijo C haciendo una reverencia

_ ¿alguien le tiene una pregunta a su nuevo compañero?_ dijo utakata

_ Si ¿tus padres no tenían una enorme empresa?_ dijo kiba

_ es verdad yo te veía por el noticiero antes de que el banco nos lo quite_ dijo suigetsu sonriendo

_ Si mi familia tenía importantes contratos_ dijo C

_ ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?_ dijo karui_ un chico como tu debería estar en una prestigiosa y millonaria escuela

_ señorita karui esa no es la forma de tratar a tu compañero_ dijo utakata

_ No esta bien utakata sensei_ dijo C_ es que otra empresa compro la nuestra y nosotros entramos en banca rota

_ ¿de seguro extrañas tu vida?_ dijo kiba sonriendo

_ La verdad no, a mi familia y a mi no nos interesaban los lujos_ dijo C_ a nosotros no nos importaran donde estemos consta de que estemos juntos como familia

_ Problemático, eso es lo que dice hinata_ dijo shikamaru

C miro a uno de los asientos y sonrió al ver a hinata, que ella lo saluda con la mano

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo C

_ Hola C kun_ dijo hinata_ ¿Cómo estas?

_ muy bien_ dijo C sonriendo

_ espera, ¿conoces a hinata?_ dijo kiba

_ Si yo y una amiga vamos a comer donde ella trabaja_ dijo C sonriendo

_ El es un buen amigo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Bueno ya que se conocen, C siéntate a lado de hinata_ dijo utakata

C asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a hinata, todos estaban impacientes por que tocara el timbre tenían un montón de preguntas que hacerle a su nuevo compañero. Cuando pasaron los minutos toco el timbre para receso, apenas toca todos rodearon C el no entendía pero luego sonrió, todos comenzaron a hablarle, hinata estaba contenta de sus amigos le hablaran, pero antes hinata cuando estaban en horario de clases le habia dicho sus nombres para que el sepa quien es quien

_ ¿como era tu antigua escuela?_ dijo sasuke

_ bueno creo que si te diera a escoger entre mi escuela y el fin del mundo, encogería el fin del mundo_ dijo C sonriendo

_ ¿tan mala es?_ dijo gaara

_ si son todos caprichosos_ dijo C

_ ¿y las chicas?_: dijo suigetsu

_ Un dolor de cabeza, chillonas y muy quisquillosas con lo que quieren y siempre hablando de que les compran su padre_ dijo C

Hinata miraba como C sonreía y se sentía a gusto luego miro a la puerta que entraba mas amigos, neji deidara, itachi, temari y kankuro

_ mira C kun_ dijo hinata_ ellos son otros amigos nuestros, kankuro, temari, itachi, mi primo neji ya lo conoces y deidara, chicos el es nuestro nuevo amigo

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo neji

_ Ya sabes mi historia_ dijo C sonriendo

_ ¿Qué te parece la escuela?_ dijo deidara sonriendo_ ¿horrible, verdad?

_ La verdad no, me gusto mucho, aunque no la allá visto completa todavía_ dijo C sonriendo

_ ¿y como sabes que te gustara?_ dijo ino

_ por que tiene buenas personas_ dijo C_ estaba nervioso por entrar, creí que no se me iban a tratar mal por que antes era de la alta sociedad

_ Pues como ves C kun no somos así_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Si cuando se trata de uno de nosotros siempre nos apoyamos_ dijo kiba sonriendo

_ ¿ya sabes del plan de hinata para este fin de semana?_ dijo shino

_ es verdad casi me olvido_ dijo kiba

_ ¿quieres participar con nosotros C kun?_ dijo hinata

_ Hermana ¿creo que una vez le preguntaste?_ dijo neji

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ me olvide_ dijo avergonzada

_ no te preocupes hinata chan, si me gustaría participar_ dijo C

_ ¿en que eres bueno?_ dijo deidara

_ bueno tengo perros les puedo enseñar algunos trucos_ dijo C

_ entonces estamos en el mismo bando_ dijo kiba sonriendo_ akamaru y yo te ayudaremos

_ ¿akamaru?_ dijo C

_ es el perro de este perro_ dijo karui

_ ¡no me digas perro!_ dijo kiba enojado

_ que bueno que participes con nosotros C kun_ dijo hinata

_ quiero ayudar a mi familia_ dijo C

_ Nosotros también_ dijo sasuke

_ ya no nos gusta ver como nuestros padres se explotan_ dijo gaara

_ también van a ir algunas amigos míos a ver_ dijo C

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo deidara

_ ¿Cómo son?_ dijo ino

_ No nos gustaría que vallan a burlarse_ dijo karui enojada

_ No, ellos son diferentes son como yo respecto al dinero o la riqueza_ dijo C_ además si se burlan de ustedes no lo permitiré, pero los conozco muy bien

_ bueno ya tenemos clientes chicos_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ estoy ansiosa_ dijo ino

_ ¿y naruto kun como esta?_ dijo hinata

_ El esta bien_ dijo C

_ ¿naruto?_ dijo sasuke sorprendido

_ Si naruto uzumaki es un buen amigo mío_ dijo C

Sasuke abrió los ojos y luego frunció el seño, itachi lo miro y puso su mano en su hombro

_ calmate_ dijo itachi

_ ¿tu amigo naruto es rico?_ dijo kiba

C iba a responder pero antes miro a hinata que ella lo mira con una sonrisa

_ Bueno mas o menos_ dijo C_ vive con sus padres

Sasuke frunció más el seño y hinata lo noto

_ ¿estas bien sasuke kun?_ dijo hinata

_ si_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿seguro?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ ¡te dije que estoy bien hinata!_ dijo sasuke enojado y saliendo del salón

Hinata se asusto un poco por la mirada de sasuke, itachi lo miro y suspiro

_ Que hermanito_ dijo itachi

_ ¿dije algo malo?_ dijo C

_ No esta todo bien, tiene dolor de estomago_ dijo itachi sonriendo

Hinata miro preocupa a la puerta donde salio sasuke, ella estaba preocupada por el, era uno de sus mejores amigos lo conoció cuando era niña, lo conocía perfectamente y el estaba muy enojado, pero no entendía por que, hinata miro que todos hablaban con C, ella salio en silencio del salón en busca de sasuke sabia donde estaba así que se dirigió a ese lugar, en la azotea de la escuela ahí siempre había tranquilidad y silencio, además que habia un dulce aroma, por que antes tenia club de jardinero pero por los presupuestos tuvieron que recortar clubes y una fue de jardinería, como recordatoria plantaron hermosas flores que largan un lindo y calmante aroma.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos y en el trayecto recordaba como conoció a sasuke.

_Flash back _

_Cuando era pequeña y su padre tenia un poco deprimo por la muerte de su padre, hinata se iba a un parque para no llorar y pensar en su mama, neji a veces no podía acompañarla por que estaba con su padre (__**en ese tiempo estaba todavía vivo) **__hinata cuando estaba triste iba al parque e iba a las hamacas, donde se columpiaba muy alto._

_Pero un día ella fue a jugar, cuando unos niños altos bien vestidos la rodearon _

__ oye quitate_ dijo un niño_

__ Estas en nuestras hamacas_ dijo otro_

__ Pero hay mas_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza_

__ ¡no me importa quitate!_ dijo otro tomándola del brazo levantándola con brusquedad y arrojarla al suelo, hinata sintió mucho dolor al sentir un dolor muy fuerte en las rodillas, hinata miro y la tenia muy raspadas_

__ mira esta llorando_ dijo un niño burlándose_

__ Mi papa me dijo que su familia es muy rica que si el quería podía echar a los nuestros de su trabajo_ dijo otro con burla_

__ Así que tu papito puede echar a los nuestros_ dijo el chico empujándola_

__ No mi papa no aria eso_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas_

__ pues sabes que_ dijo otro acercándose y tomándole del pelo_ con nuestras familias nadie se mete_

_Otro niño se acerco y le agarro del brazo elevándolo y lastimando a hinata, ella lloraba fuerte_

__ te daremos una elección para que no te acerques mas aquí y no te metas cono nosotros_ dijo un niño_

_hinata lloraba con fuerza al sentir que la empujaban y la lastimaba, cuando cayo al suelo se cubrió con los brazos, pero en ese instante no sintió mas golpes, ella miro y vio alguien delante de ella, un niño de cabellos negros_

__ dejen de molestar_ dijo el niño_

__ pero miran que tenemos aquí el pequeño uchiha_ dijo un niño_

__ dejen de molestarla_ dijo sasuke_

__ ¿con eres su amigo?_ dijo otro de los niños_

__ si soy su amigo_ dijo sasuke_

__ entonces te aremos lo mismo que a ella_ dijo otro_

_Sasuke vio como los más grandes se acercaban cuando escucharon una vos_

__ ¿pasa algo hermanito?_ dijo alguien acercándose_

_Sasuke miro y sonrió al ver a itachi con una bolsa, los agresores miraron y se hicieron para atrás_

__ ¿tienen algún problema con mi hermanito?_ dijo itachi_

__ no, no uchiha san_ dijo uno muy temeroso_

_Itachi miro y abrió los ojos cuando vio a hinata muy lastimada_

__ Mejor váyanse, antes de que me arrepienta de no haberlos golpeado_ dijo itachi enojado_ nunca les dijeron que a una mujer o niño no se les pega_ dijo con el seño fruncido_

__ Si uchiha san_ dijeron huyendo _

_Sasuke miro a su hermano, vio que el tenia la mirada en la pequeña, sasuke la miro y se asusto al ver sus piernas con sangre_

__ ¿estas bien?_ dijo sasuke preocupado_

__ me duele mucho_ dijo hinata llorando_

__ hermano_ dijo sasuke preocupado_

__ llevémosla con mama_ dijo itachi_ sasuke lleva la bolsa_

_Sasuke agarro la bolsa que tenía itachi, que eran algunos mandados, itachi la cargo y la llevo en su espalda._

_Cuando llegaron mikoto abrió los ojos cuando vio a la pequeña_

__ pobre_ dijo mikoto_ ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?_

__ hinata_ dijo hinata llorando_

__ bueno hinata chan, te voy a curar por suerte tengo un poco de alcohol y algodón_ dijo mikoto levantándose y yendo al baño _

_sasuke miro como hinata lloraba y se sintió un poco mal, sasuke pensó y luego sonrió, el se levanto del sofá y fue a su cuarto, itachi se extraño, luego sonrió al ver a sasuke con un muñeco que era su favorito, que era como un dinosaurio_

__ mira es mi juguete favorito_ dijo sasuke_ cada vez que me duele algo y no quiero llorar, lo abrazo muy fuerte_

_Hinata lo miro y se sonrojo_

__ toma abrázalo_ dijo sasuke_

_Hinata asintió y lo abrazo muy fuerte_

__ por cierto soy sasuke_ dijo sasuke_

__ Yo su hermano mayor itachi_ dijo itachi_

__ gracias sasuke kun y itachi san_ dijo hinata_ por ayudarme_

__ no es nada hinata chan_ dijo itachi_

__ es verdad no podía permitir como te lastimaban_ dijo sasuke_

_Ellos luego miraron que se acercaba mikoto con alcohol y algodón_

__ Muy bien hinata chan te arderá un poco_ dijo mikoto con cariño_

_Hinata asintió y abrazo con fuerza el muñeco de sasuke, cuando mikoto le comenzó a limpiar la herida, a hinata le dolía mucho, pe3ro luego se le fue pasando._

__ eres muy fuerte hinata chan_ dijo mikoto_

__ gracias por curarme_ dijo hinata_

__ bueno me dices donde vives para llevarte_ dijo mikoto_ tus padres deben estar muy preocupado por ti_

_Hinata recordó como estaban las cosas en su casa y recordó lo de su madre, ella tiro unas lagrimas y abrazo el eso de sasuke_

__ ¿Qué pasa cariño?_ dijo mikoto preocupada_

__ mama… cielo_ dijo hinata llorando_

_Mikoto entendió y se sintió un poco mal por la pequeña_

__ calma cariño_ dijo mikoto_

__ no veré mas a mama_ dijo hinata llorando_

__ no es verdad cariño_ dijo mikoto_

__ es verdad… mama esta en el cielo_ dijo hinata_

__ pero tu mama siempre estará contigo, en tu corazón_ dijo mikoto_ aunque tu no la puedas ver, ella siempre esta contigo cuidándote_

__ ¿de verdad?_ dijo hinata_

__ si es verdad_ dijo mikoto_ ahora que tal si vamos a tu casa tu papa debe estar muy preocupado_

__ No creo… mi papa desde que mami fue al cielo esta muy triste y no sale del cuarto_ dijo hinata_

__ bueno ese veremos hinata chan_ dijo mikoto sonriendo _

_Mikoto tomo de la mano a hinata, sasuke y itachi las seguían vieron que estaba atardeciendo y que el cielo tenia muchos colores, naranja, rojo y amarillo, cuando llegaron por el barrio de hinata, sasuke se sorprendió de las enormes casas. Cuando llegaron casi a la casa de hinata, ella miro sorprendida a su padre que estaba en la calle cerca de auto muy nervioso, mikoto miro a hinata y soltó su mano, hinata fue corriendo con su padre, hiashi sintió un tiron en su saco, miro para abajo y abrió los ojos al ver a hinata, hiashi tiro unas lagrimas, cargo a hinata y empezo abrazarla con fuerza_

__ perdone linda_ dijo hiashi_

__ papa_ dijo hinata_

__ estaba muy preocupado_ dijo hiashi_

_El miro a su pequeña que tenia lastimadas las piernas_

__ ¿Qué te paso?_ dijo hiashi_

_Hinata iba a responder cuando se escucho la voz de itachi_

__ Unos niños la agredieron_ dijo itachi_ mi hermanito le ayudo_

_Hiashi miro a las personas que estaban ahí y sonrió, hizo una reverencia_

__ Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija_ dijo hiashi_

__ no fue nada_ dijo mikoto_ tiene una hija preciosa_

__ muchas gracias_ dijo hiashi_ salio mucho a su madre, pero ¿quieren pasar a tomar algo?_

__ bueno no creo que sea necesario_ dijo mikoto_

__ por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudar a mi hija_ dijo hiashi_

__ Esta bien gracias_ dijo mikoto sonriendo_

_Ellos entraron y se sorprendieron de lo enorme de la casa, hinata llevo a sasuke a su cuarto y comenzaron a charlar_

__ gracias sasuke_ dijo hinata sonriendo_

__ ¿seamos amigos hinata?_ dijo sasuke_

__ me gustaría mucho_ dijo hinata sonrojada_

__ siempre seremos amigos_ dijo sasuke tomando el meñique de hinata_

_Ella se sonrojo y asintió con entusiasmo_

_Fin del flash back _

Hinata al salir del recuerdo vio que llego a la puerta de la azotea, ella sonrió al recordó como se hizo amiga de sasuke, ella entro y vio el pequeño jardín, miro para todos lados y sonrió al ver a sasuke sentado cerca de unas flores, ella se acerco y se sentó a su lado

_ lo lamento_ dijo sasuke

_ no importa sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

_ no fue mi intención gritarte_ dijo sasuke

_ te dije que esta bien sasuke kun_ dijo hinata picándole la mejilla jugando_ ¿Qué te paso sasuke kun?

_ no es nada_ dijo sasuke suspirando

_ no es verdad, te conozco bien_ dijo hinata_ fue por el amigo de C kun_ dijo hinata

Sasuke frunció el seño cuando lo recordó pero se tranquilizo

_ no es nada_ dijo sasuke

Hinata lo miro y sabia que no le diría tan fácil, ella pensaba y luego sonrió

_ sabes junte mucho con lo de los perros, la gente aquí quiere mucho a sus perros, tenia pensando invitar a tu familia a cenar esta noche_ dijo hinata

_ tendrías que gastar ese dinero en tu familia hinata_ dijo sasuke

_ Si pero quiero compartirla_ dijo hinata_ además quizás ganemos bien con lo de los puestos_ dijo mirando la vista_ tal ves no sea mucho pero cocinare algo

_ No se hinata_ dijo sasuke_ apenas tienes para comer

_ Tu también y ya que tengo lo suficiente para una rica cena entre familia y amigos quiero usarlo, además si nos quedamos sin dinero vamos al comedor y punto como siempre, pero ahora quiero darme un lujo, además mi papa y tu mama nunca mas se vieron solo de vez en cuando pero eso hace tiempo atrás

_ sabes que mi mama esta muy ocupada con el tema de planchado_ dijo sasuke

_ Lo se por eso quiero darles una noche en el que puedan descansar_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien, cuando salgamos vamos a mi casa trata de convencerla_ dijo sasuke

_ sabes que para mi es muy fácil de convencer a mikoto san_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ ahora vamos que esta por tocar el timbre

Sasuke y hinata fueron a clases, vieron que seguían interrogando a C, hinata sonreía y sasuke solo estaba serio.

Cuando pasaron las horas llego la hora de la salida, sasuke, itachi y hinata fueron juntos, después alcanzaría a neji en el restaurante, ese día podían entrar a la hora que quería por que era armar el inventario.

Cuando llegaron a casa de sasuke e itachi entraron, hinata se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de ropa que había en la sala

_ parece que tiene nuevos pedidos_ dijo itachi

_ parece que si_ dijo sasuke

Sasuke e itachi fueron a la cocina y vieron a su madre lavando

_ tenemos nuevos pedidos hijos, me pagaran muy bien_ dijo mikoto sonriendo

_ nos alegra mama_ dijo itachi

_ descansa un poco mama_ dijo sasuke

_ no puedo descansar_ dijo mikoto_ hay mucho que hacer

_ entonces no quieres recibir la visita_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿visita?_ dijo mikoto sin entender

Mikoto salio de la cocina para ver quien era, ella se sorprendió cuando vio a hinata

_ hinata chan_ dijo mikoto

_ hola mikoto san_ dijo hinata

Mikoto se acerco y la abrazo

_ mucho tiempo hinata_ dijo mikoto

_ es verdad_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ lamento mucho no poder verte, es que tengo mucho trabajo y me daría vergüenza que veas mi casa así

_ no se preocupes mikoto san_ dijo hinata

_ Pero mírate estas hermosa_ dijo mikoto_ toda una señorita

_ gracias mikoto san_ dijo hinata

_ No hablar de mi de seguro estoy mas vieja_ dijo mikoto

_ no diga eso mikoto san, sigue igual de joven y hermosa_ dijo hinata

_ lastima que no eres mi hija_ dijo mikoto

Sasuke e itachi se miraron y levantaron los hombros

_ venia invitarla a usted y su familia a comer a mi casa, es que en el trabajo que tengo de los perros y restaurante me va muy bien y quería darme u lujo, quería hacer una cena para los amigos y familia_ dijo hinata_ no es mucho pero será algo

_ No se hinata chan, tengo mucho que hacer_ dijo mikoto

_ vamos mikoto san, también debe descansar y no quiero que se enferme_ dijo hinata

_ Pero es que no se a que hora llega mi marido_ dijo mikoto

_ podemos esperarlo_ dijo hinata_ pero vengan a cenar así descansa y disfruta un poco_ dijo hinata

_ Mmm esta bien hinata chan_ dijo mikoto

_ Ahora déjame ayudarle_ dijo hinata

_ Eso no hinata eres nuestra invitada_ dijo mikoto

_ Por favor, además dos personas son mejores que una_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ No hinata chan_ dijo mikoto

_ Por favor ¿si?_ dijo hinata sonriendo con ternura

_ Esta bien hinata chan_ dijo mikoto llevando a hinata a la cocina

Sasuke e itachi quedaron con la boca abierta

_ si necesitamos favores fuertes sabemos a quien llamar para convencer a mama_ dijo itachi

_ es verdad_ dijo sasuke_ igual quien no se resistiría a la mirada de hinata

_ es verdad_ dijo itachi_ sus mejillas son como dos manzanitas maduras

_ es verdad_ dijo sasuke sonriendo

_ ven vamos a ver si necesitan ayuda_ dijo itachi_ ellas dos solas no podrás en mucha ropa

_ no sabemos nada de lavar o pinchar_ dijo sasuke_ mama nunca nos deja ayudarla y somos sus hijos

_ Pero echando a perder de aprender_ dijo itachi sonriendo_ además para convencer a mama de ayudarla tenemos a hinata chan

Ellos fueron a la cocina y como dijo itachi, hinata convenció a mikoto de que ayuden. Pasaron algunas horas estaba atardeciendo, hinata se habia ido un rato para avisar al trabajo cosa que le dijeron que no tenia ningún problema, luego hinata volvió, cuando terminaron toda la ropa planchada y lista para entregar, mikoto estaba contenta

_ terminamos_ dijo hinata

_ muchas gracias hinata, hijos_ dijo mikoto

_ no hay de que mikoto san_ dijo hinata

_ no fue nada mama_ dijo itachi

_ no fue nada_ dijo sasuke

_ bueno ahora me voy a cambiar y esperemos a fugaku que debe estar por llegar_ dijo mikoto yendo a la habitación

Luego de unos minutos llego fugaku con un paquete

_ hola hijos_ dijo fugaku

_ Que hay padre_ dijo sasuke

_ hola padre_ dijo itachi

_ ¿hinata san?_ dijo fugaku

_ hola fugaku san_ dijo hinata

_ mucho tiempo_ dijo fugaku sonriendo

_ Si mucho tiempo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo fugaku

_ vengo a invitarlos a cenar_ dijo hinata_ es que en los trabajo que tengo me va bien y quiero darme un pequeño lujo

_ me salvaste hinata, yo dolo pude traer unas bolas de arroz_ dijo fugaku

_ podemos llevarlas_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ por si la comida no alcanza

Luego de unos minutos mikoto estaba lista y fueron a casa de hinata, cuando llegaron hiashi se sorprendió al ver tanta gente y conocidos

_ hola hiashi_ dijo mikoto

_ Hola mikoto san, fugaku san_ dijo hiashi sonriendo

_ mucho tiempo_ dijo fugaku

_ es verdad_ dijo hiashi

_ ¿Cómo estas?_ dijo mikoto

_ aquí me ven sentado_ dijo hiashi

_ lamentamos mucho no venir a verte es que la situación es muy difícil_ dijo mikoto apenada

_ No se preocupes comprendo mucho_ dijo hiashi_ ¿pero que hacen aquí?

_ Hinata nos invito a cenar_ dijo mikoto

_ ¿hinata?_ dijo hiashi

_ gane bien y quería hacer algo especial_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ neji ¿me compraste lo que te pedí?

_ Si esta en la cocina_ dijo neji sonriendo_ dijo neji

_ bueno voy a cocinar_ dijo hinata

Mientras hinata cocinaba los grandes charlaba, fugaku se sorprendió de cuento sabia de las empresas hiashi

_ sabes mucho amigo ¿y así no consigues trabajo?_ dijo fugaku

_ No la mayoría creen que al verme en esta silla seria un inútil y no me lo dan_ dijo hiashi_ y me entristece por que no le puedo dar la vida que hinata y neji se merecen

_ es verdad_ dijo mikoto_ me gustaría darle a mis hijos lo que ellos necesitas, que no trabajen que su vida sea como la de un adolescente

_ y se las daremos_ dijo fugaku_ con tiempo y paciencia tendremos todo lo que podamos y saldremos adelante

_ es lo que hinata siempre me dice para que no este triste_ dijo hiashi

_ hinata es una chica especial_ dijo mikoto sonriendo

_ si es verdad_ dijo hiashi_ salio mucho a su madre

hinata cocinaba y miro que neji e itachi estaban en la sala charlando vio por su casa y no vio sasuke, ella se fue al cuarto del baño y no estaba, luego entro al cuarto y lo vio sentado en la cama mirando una foto, de cuando ellos eran pequeños

_ La cena estará en un momento_ dijo hinata

_ gracias_ dijo sasuke

Hinata luego escucho una risita de sasuke y ella se acerco

_ ¿Por qué te ríes?_ dijo hinata

_ pareciera que fueras mi esposa avisando la cena_ dijo sasuke

_ es verdad_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ y tu mi marido extraño que esta raro desde la escuela

Sasuke la miro y bajo la cabeza

_ Por favor sasuke ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata_ es por el amigo de C lo se te hace enojar, ¿Qué pasa con el?

Sasuke frunció el seño y luego miro a hinata

_ fue hace mucho te diré con el tiempo, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas cuidado con naruto, hinata_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata sin entender

_ solo hazme caso, no quiero que te haga daño_ dijo sasuke

_ Esta bien sasuke kun_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Luego de unos minutos fueron a cenar, hinata casi tira una lágrima de la emoción al ver las sonrisas en cada rostro pero estaba preocupada por sasuke, ¿Qué tenia naruto que dijo sasuke que tenga cuidado?.

Hinata no sabia como pero iba a convencer a sasuke que le diga que pasa con naruto y saber si es como el joven que conoció y se enamoro.

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza enserio, se que hago promesas y lamento mucho no poder cumplirlas, es que me preparo por que mi papa me ayudo a conseguir trabajo y debo memorizar muchas cosas y para la memoria no soy tan buena así que debo estar al 100% concentrada.

Pero para el próximo capitulo tratare de no tardar, también lamento mucho los errores de autografía. Bueno también y especialmente gracias todos por sus comentarios me alegras mucho el día y me emocionan no saben cuentos, es tan lindo que les guste mi historia, también agradezco mucho su apoyo con la historia, enserio perdon por los atrasos.

Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo tratare de no tardar gracias por su apoyo y por esperarme. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews, o criticas. Nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9 amigos y salvación

Capitulo 9 "amigos y salvacion"

Pasaron tres días desde que C esta en su nueva escuela, estaba muy a gusto con sus nuevos amigos, el se sentía bien y bienvenido, tenia muchos amigos. Al igual que C los de la clase también estaban a gusto con C el era una persona muy amable y siempre tenia una sonrisa.

Pero todos estaban extrañados por que esos dos días el no ha ido a la escuela, hinata preocupada por su amigo pidió en dirección de la casa de C y fue a verlo antes de ir a la escuela, cuando llego le abrió la puerta la madre de C

_ ¿si, que se te ofrece?_ dijo yugito

_ hola señora soy amiga de C, ¿quería preguntarle si C esta enfermo o algo?_ dijo hinata_ es que mis amigos y yo estamos preocupados por el

_ Que buenos amigos tienen_ dijo yugito_ pues mi hijo esta muy triste

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ bueno como sabrás antes nosotros teníamos un refugio_ dijo yugito

_ Si eso nos contaba C cada día_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ bueno hoy me dijo mi compañero con el que antes trabajaba que los perros que cuidábamos lo van a sacrificar antes de lo esperado_ dijo yugito bajando la cabeza

_ ¿Qué pero por que?_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno los perros que teníamos nadie los va a querer, son perros de edad y nadie quiere un perro que es de edad, solo los cachorros_ dijo yugito

_ ¿C esta bien?_ fijo hinata preocupada y triste

_ Bueno para serte sincera creo que no, los perros del refugio son como los mejores amigos de C el jugo con ellos desde que era pequeño y creo que los perros lo consideraban igual como su dueño, su amo, su familia_ dijo yugito_ pero al enterarse de sus perros C desde el domingo se va temprano y vuelve muy tarde cansado_ dijo muy preocupada_ tengo miedo de que este haciendo algo malo

_ no se preocupe señora hablare con mis amigos y averiguaremos que esta haciendo_ dijo hinata

_ Muchas gracias, y gracias por ser amigos de C, nunca antes lo veía tan feliz de ir a la escuela_ dijo yugito sonriendo

_ no es nada señora_ dijo hinata

Luego de la conversación hinata fue corriendo a la escuela, cuando llego la estaban esperando todos sus amigos, cuando la vieron que entraba se levantaron

_ ¿que averiguaste hermana?_ dijo neji

_ bueno C kun esta muy triste?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo ino

_ ¿recuerdan el refugio que nos contaba?_ dijo hinata

_ Si el que les quito la otra empresa_ dijo gaara

_ bueno parecen que los perros que estaban ahí, los van a sacrificar antes de lo esperado_ dijo hinata con la voz un poco apagado

_ ¿los mataran?_ dijo kiba

_ Si parece que este fin de semana_ dijo hinata

_ no puede ser_ dijo ino

_ pobre_ dijo suigetsu

_ Si, me dijo su mama que esos perros son como parte de la familia de C, son como sus mejores amigos_ dijo hinata

_ ¿y C como esta lo viste?_ dijo kiba

_ No dijo su mama que estaba preocupada por el por que tenia miedo que este haciendo algo malo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿algo malo?_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Cómo algo malo, drogas, bebida?_ dijo itachi

_ Su mama no sabia, pero desde el domingo, sale en la mañana y vuelve muy tarde y cansado_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué estará haciendo?_ dijo karui

_ oye no era que tenia un amigo_ dijo kankuro

_ Si ese tal naruto_ dijo temari

_ ¿Qué pasa con el?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿sabes como localizarlo?_ dijo karui

_ bueno va a comer al restaurante_ dijo hinata

_ pregúntale quizás el sepa donde este C_ dijo suigetsu

_ Esta bien le preguntare_ dijo hinata

_ avísanos donde esta y vamos contigo_ dijo ino_ el es parte de nosotros ahora y entre todos nos apoyamos

Hinata asintió con entumíamos y esperaban con impaciencia que terminara las clases para ir al restaurante.

Luego de horas de espera salieron, hinata y neji fueron corriendo al restaurante, cuando llegaron se pusieron el uniforme y comenzaron a trabajar, hinata cuando cocinaba trataba de escuchar la campanilla y ver quien era, cuando pensó que naruto no iba a ir se escucho la puerta y sonrió al ver a naruto, hinata salio de la cocina y fue a ver a naruto

_ hola naruto kun_ dijo hinata

_ hola hinata chan lindo uniforme_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ Gracias naruto kun, kakashi nos dijo a neji y a mi que no necesitamos los meses de prueba y nos contrato_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¡que bien hinata chan!_ dijo naruto contento

_ naruto quería preguntarte algo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿si?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿has visto a hace en estos tres días?_ dijo hinata

_ no creí que estaban tan emocionado de salir de la hipocresía de la otra escuela que se olvidaría de mi_ dijo naruto bajando la cabeza

_ eso no es verdad naruto kun, C siempre habla de ti que eres su mejor amigos_ dio hinata

_ solo bromeaba hinata chan C es mi mejor amigos desde niños_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ pero ahora que lo dices estos días no lo eh visto_ dijo naruto_ ¿Por qué?

_ es que mis amigos y yo estamos muy preocupados por C kun_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué, que pasa?_ dijo naruto preocupado

Hinata lo converso todo lo que le dijo la mama de se, naruto quedo sorprendido y triste por su amigos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que le dijo que siempre llegaba tarde a casa

_ ¿por eso estamos preocupado de que este haciendo algo malo?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Cómo drogarse o tomar, o pelear hasta morir?_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno… si_ dijo hinata

_ ¡na!, no te preocupes por eso hinata chan C es muy cobarde con eso, antes de hacer algunas de esa locura prefiere saltar de un puentes o enfrentarse a un gatito_ dijo naruto_ bueno también es cobarde para eso y le gusta los animales_ dijo pensando

_ ¿entonces donde puede estar?_ dijo hinata

_ creo que tengo una pequeña idea hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ después de comer iré a verlo_ dijo naruto

_ espera, nos puedes esperar a neji y a mi te queremos acompañar_ dijo hinata

_ Esta bien hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo hinata y neji salieron de trabajar, siguieron a naruto hasta el bosque donde estaba el gran puente

_ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ dijo neji

_ creo y si no me equivoco C puede estar aquí?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ Ya verán_ dijo naruto

Cuando caminaron un poco y estaban por llegar a hinata le daba escalofríos y neji miraba para todos lados inseguro, ellos caminaron hasta que escuchan ruidos de ramas romperse

_ Hola niño_ dijo una vos gruesa

Hinata del susto se subió arriba de neji, naruto miro y sonrió de ver que Han

_ Hola han ¿Cómo estas?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ bien, ¿Qué le pasa a tus amigos?_ dijo Han

_ hinata, neji miren…_ dijo naruto mirándolos

Hinata estaba en brazos de neji temblando

_ Si en vez de hinata chan tuvieras a un perro que habla grande marrón y tu fueras muy flaco y usaras remera verde, me recordaría a una caricatura que miraba de niño_ dijo naruto burladote

_ no digas tonterías, nunca estuvimos en esta parte del bosque_ dijo neji bajando a hinata

_ Han ellos son mis amigos hinata y neji_ dijo naruto_ chicos el es Han vive aquí

_ buenas tardes_ dijeron hinata y neji

_ hola_ dijo Han

_ ¿oye Han has visto a C?_ dijo naruto

_ De eso te quería hablar naruto, tienes que hablar con el, se que quiere mejorar el lugar, pero si no descansa y come bien morirá antes de traer los perros_ dijo Han

Hinata, neji y naruto abrieron los ojos cuando lo escucharon y se miraron entre si

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ ven conmigo_ dijo Han

ellos lo siguieron y escondidos llegaron donde estaba C, que estaba muy sucio con sudor, ojeroso y parecía mas flaco

_ estos tres días ha estado trabajo sin descanso, le doy algo de comer, pero no quiere y creo que en su casa tampoco come, se va de aquí muy tarde y vuelve tres horas después con la misma ropa_ dijo Han_ se que quiere arreglar este lugar pero no quiero que nadie muera

_ ¿Qué es lo que hace?_ dijo neji

_ C quiere arreglar este lugar para los perros_ dijo naruto_ yo con un dinero que tengo ahorrado pensaba en buscarlos a todos

_ ¿puedes sacarlos?_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Si pero tiene que arreglar este lugar_ dijo naruto

_ Pero este lugar no se alcanza a limpiar hasta el sábado_ dijo neji

_ el solo no_ dijo hinata_ ¿neji que hora es?

_ 17:00_ dijo neji

_ ven neji_ dijo hinata_ naruto tu ve eh intenta que C descanse un poco ahora volvemos

Neji y hinata se fueron y naruto miraba extraño, el mir se acerco

_ hola C_ dijo naruto

_ hola_ dijo C muy concentrado sacando hiervas

_ ya me entere de los perros_ dijo naruto

_ no lo voy a permitir_ dijo C

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ no voy a permitir que los maten tendré este lugar y los sacare a todos de ese lugar_ dijo C

_ C este lugar es enorme, no podrás solo con todo el lugar_ dijo naruto

_ Lo are_ dijo C

_ Pero terminaras matándote_ dijo naruto

_ no me importa, aquí se arriesgas varias vidas, y no son solo perros, ellos son como humanos_ dijo C

_ Eso lo se C_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ te ayudare

_ gracias amigo_ dijo C sonriendo

_ Pero antes debes descansar y comer_ dijo naruto

_ No hay tiempo para eso naruto_ dijo C_ tenemos 4 días para el sábado

_ Lo se pero estas cansado, con sueño hambriento y tus energías están bajando mucho terminaras enfermándote

_ pero_ dijo C

_ anda amigo_ dijo naruto_ se que quieres ayudar a los perros, se que estas con ellos desde que eras niño, pero no quiero que te pase algo, eres mi mejor amigo y si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás ahora seria como los chicos de mi escuela, rogándole a papa 5.000 por una chaqueta_ dijo burlándose

C y naruto estaban a un lado sentados, C se comía rápido lo que Han preparo, luego de un rato C y naruto iban comenzar a trabajar, cuando naruto escucho la vos hinata, el miro y vio que del bosque salían todos los amigos de hinata

_ chicos_ dijo C sorprendido

_ bueno por lo menos sabemos que no estas en algo malo_ dijo suigetsu sonriendo

_ ¿así que hacías esto?_ dijo karui sonriendo

_ ¿pero que hacen aquí?_ dijo C

_ Pues hinata nos contó tu historia y vinimos ayudarte_ dijo ino sonriendo

C no pudo más y tiro unas lagrimas de alegría y emoción

_ gracias a todos_ dijo C

_ Pero que hacemos aquí_ dijo kiba_ debemos comenzar a trabajar

Todos agarraron un sector y comenzaron, a arrancar yerbas, mover cosas que estaban rotas, neji fue con naruto a otro lado para mover ramas

_ gracias hinata_ dijo C

_ no es nada_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué paso con sasuke y itachi?_ dijo C

_ Ellos no pudieron venir, su mama se enfermo, parece que fue mucho trabajo y se quedaron a terminar los pedidos de ella_ dijo hinata

_ igual les estoy agradecidos_ dijo C

_ no iba a terminar esto tu solo, así que en vez de dos manos, una gran cantidad de manos para ayudarte_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ bueno vamos a trabajar_ dijo hinata

C y hinata se acercaron y comenzaron a trabajar, el resto del día, ellos se dedicaron a trabar arduamente, Han de vez en cuando se acercaba y ayudaba a cargar cosas pesadas, era de noche y tarde y avanzaron un monto, C estaba contento mirando los resultados del campo

_ gracias chicos_ dijo C

_ creo que terminaremos para el sábado_ dijo kiba_ shino se tuve que ir, aunque esta contento encontró una cantidad de insectos raros

_ si nosotros igual nos vamos_ dijo ino_ mi mama se va a enojar

_ mi madre como estará_ dijo shikamaru_ que problemático no quiero escuchar regaños

_ extrañamente estoy mas cansado que hambriento_ dijo chouji

_ a mi no si quiera los entrenamientos me dolió tanto la mano_ dijo karui

_ Nosotros igual nos vamos_ dijo gaara_ nuestros padres deben estar preocupados

_ es verdad_ dijo temari

_ mañana vendremos temprano_ dijo kankuro_ ¿esperen que aremos con la escuela?

_ hable con utakata san_ dijo hinata_ nos dio permiso para ausentarnos

_ ¿Cómo le hiciste_ dijo suigetsu

_ bueno es por buena causa que faltamos_ dijo hinata

_ yo también quiero agradecerles a todos_ dijo naruto_ nadie hubiera echo lo que ustedes hicieron

_ Perdon de la emoción de trabajar se nos olvido presentarnos_ dijo ino

_ No se precupón_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ C a veces me habla de ustedes, pero no sus nombres

Todos dijeron su nombre y se presentaron, naruto estaba feliz de los buenos amigos que tenia hinata, se dio cuenta que había buena gente y que C estaba con buenas personas. Luego ya que era muy tarde todos fueron a casa.

Los próximos 4 días trabajaban arduamente, hasta que para el sábado en la mañana estaba todo listo, con un enorme espacio y con madera que les donaron hicieron una cerca para que los perros no escapen, ese sábado en la mañana hinata estaba entusiasmada no solo por los perros i no que esa noche abrían los puestitos, estaba ansiosa.

Todos fueron donde estaban los perros, ellos esperaban afuera y naruto con C entraron, ahí habia un sujeto que no tenia buena cara

_ buenas tardes_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué quiere?_ dijo el hombre

_ vengo a ver a los perros_ dijo naruto

_ no son de adopción_ dijo el hombre

_ ¿y comprarlos?_ dijo naruto mostrando el dinero

El hombre miro y sonrió, ellos entraron donde estaban los perros y habia una enorme cantidad, C sonrió al ver a su manada, naruto los miro y los escogió a cada uno con el dedo, el hombre abrió los ojos cuando vio que naruto se llevaba casi todos, naruto miro algunos que quedaron

_ ¿esos estaban en tu refugio?_ dijo naruto

_ no_ dijo C

_ Esos también_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ pero te estas llevando todo_ dijo el hombre

_ ¿Qué prefiere dinero o perros?_ dijo naruto

El hombre miro y sonrió. Afuera estaban esperando a que los llamaran cuando salio C y les indico que entraran, ellos entraron y se sorprendieron de la cantidad de perros, naruto les dio las correas que compro y los amarraron, luego del papeleo y el dinero salieron. En la calle la gente los miraba de los chicos y los perros que tenían que cada uno podía llevar 9 perros cada uno, bueno llegaron, todos los soltaron y los perros comenzaron a corres por todos lados del campo que ahora estaba limpio, sus amigos sonreía al ver C como jugaba con ellos, luego vieron que se emocionaba y abrazaba a un grupo que se le acerco corriendo y lo tiraban al suelo, ellos se acercaba y vieron a C como les jugaba

_ Chicos estos 8 perros son muy especiales para, aparte de los otros_ dijo C

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno ellos son un grupo de amigos, mi mama los encontró juntos y son buenos amigos, cuando era pequeño jugábamos y me defendían_ dijo C_ se los presento ellos son, pakkun, urushi, guruko, akino, ohei, shiba, bisuke, y buru **(el equipo de perros de kakashi en naruto shippuden los que convoca con su jutsu)**

_ pues se nota que son buenos amigos todos_ dijo kiba_ akamaru igual le gusta_ dijo mirando a su perro que jugaba con otros

_ ¿oye y que aras con su alimento?_ dijo gaara

_ por eso no me preocupo, han me la dará_ dijo C mintiendo por que no querían que sepa que naruto se los paga_ gracias a todos de nuevo chicos enserio, salvaron a mi familia

_ somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos en todo_ dijo hinata

_ es verdad hermano_ dijo naruto

_ a ti también naruto gracias por gastar tu poco dinero_ dijo C sonriendo nervioso

_ no fue nada_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿que querías comprar?_ dijo ino

_ No nada en especial_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ bueno detestamos dejarlos, pero debemos irnos_ dijo kankuro

_ es verdad debemos preparar todo para esta noche_ dijo suigetsu

_ parecerá un festival cuando decoremos todo_ dijo ino sonriendo

_ nos veremos aya chicos_ dijo C

Naruto miro como hinata se iba así que se armo de valor

_ hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿si naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ Si esta noche no terminas tarde ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?_ dijo naruto sonrojado

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho y quedo sonrojada y nerviosa

_ Bueno me encantaría naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¡genial!_ dijo naruto feliz

Hinata se dividió con la mano y se fue, C miraba con una sonrisa, naruto estaba contento

_ ¡!como amo los perros!_ dijo naruto_ primero fue kyubi que me ayuda a dar el primer acercamiento ahora ellos que me animaron a invitarla a salir, ¡!Los amo chicos!

Los perros miraron a naruto contentos y moviendo las colas se abalanzaron con el, C se empezó a reír al ver a todos los perros se le tiraba a naruto, luego tubo que buscarlo. Pero esa noche naruto estaba ansioso no solo por los puestos si no que esa noche tendrá la primera cita con hinata su amor a primera vista, pero lo que no sabia es que también se encontrara con un viejo amigo de niñez.

Continuara

Bueno un capitulo mas muchas gracias a todos por esperarme se que tarde, pero las cosas que debo memorizar no me quedan, no soy buena memorizando cosas, jajaja. Bueno gracias a todos por esperarme, por el apoyo y por sus comentarios que cada vez que lo leo me dan mucha emoción, quería pedirles disculpas por los atrasos y por los errores de ortografía, cualquier duda que tenga me pregunta que yo con gusto responderé. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por todo, su apoyo, donde me esperan, sus comentarios y perdon por hacerlos esperar y los errores. Bueno nos vemos. Por favor dejen comentarios, criticas o reviews, nos vemos


	10. Chapter 10 felicidad y furia

Capitulo 10 "noche de alegría y de furia"

Llego la gran noche donde todos estaban nerviosos, estaba todo listo para los puestos, hinata estaba con varias emociones a la vez, nerviosa, feliz, ansiosa pero el sentimiento que mas la invadía era los nervios principalmente por varias razones, una por los puestos y la otra la cita con naruto.

Ese sábado por suerte el clima estaba de su lado, era una hermosa mañana, con un enorme sol que daba mucho calor, ese día hinata y neji no trabajaban por que kakashi le dio el día además que sus compañeros y él quería ir a ver los puestos de hinata y neji, los hermanos hyuga estaba contentos de que sus compañeros de trabajo vallan a ver, esa mañana hinata se levanto temprano para confirmar que todos iba a ir a los puestos en la noche, luego quería ir a ver a C para ver cómo le iba con los perros, ella iba caminando a su ultima casa de sus amigos, la casa de sasuke.

Cuando llego golpeo la puerta pero nadie abrió, hinata le extraño que no halla nadie un sábado en la mañana, así que agarro el pomo de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que estaba abierta, hinata entro a la casa y vio ropa por todos lados de la casa

_ ¿hola?_ dijo hinata_ ¿hay alguien soy hinata?

Hinata al escuchar que nadie respondía fue a ver a las habitaciones, ella entro a la cocina y abrió los ojos cuando vio a mikoto desmayada hinata se acerco corriendo, y trato de levantarla, hinata vio que estaba inconsciente, con una mano toco su frente y noto que estaba ir viendo en fiebre, hinata se preocupa de la temperatura alta que tenia mikoto, cuando iba a intentar cargarla escucho la puerta

_ mama ya dejamos los pedidos_ se escucho la vos de itachi

_ ¡!itachi kun vengan rápido!_ dijo hinata preocupada

Los hermanos uchiha que estaba en la sala al escuchar la vos de hinata fueron corriendo a la cocina y abrieron los ojos al ver a su madre desmayada

_ ¿Qué paso hinata?_ dijo sasuke preocupado

_ no lo se estaba desmayada cuando llegue_ dijo hinata_ pero tiene una fiebre muy alta

Itachi se acerco y levanto a su madre, luego la llevo al cuarto, sasuke la miraba y noto en su cara las enormes ojeras que tenia

_ Esta muy agotada_ dijo sasuke

_ recibió mas pedidos de lo normal_ dijo itachi

_ pobre mikoto san_ dijo hinata preocupada poniéndole un paño en la frente

_ ¿a qué venias hinata chan?_ dijo itachi

_ ¿quería saber si iban a ir a los puestos esta noche?_ dijo hinata_ pero por lo que veo mikoto san necesita mas ayuda

_ Mama está bien, solo es cansancio_ dijo sasuke_ trabajo demasiado

_ Uno de nosotros ira esta noche_ dijo itachi_ necesitamos el dinero, para medicamentos para nuestra madre

_ es mejor chicos que se queden con mikoto san_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ yo les daré cuando termine

_ eres una ternura hinata, pero no me gustaría la idea, que otros trabajes y luego nos den el dinero no va con nosotros_ dijo sasuke

_ eres un orgulloso sasuke kun_ dijo hinata haciendo pucheros

_ me conoces bien_ dijo sasuke_ cuando mi madre este mejor voy en la noche

_ está bien sasuke kun_ dijo hinata_ ¿quieren que les ayude con la ropa todavía es temprano?

_ No está bien hinata_ dijo itachi

_ vamos chicos_ dijo hinata_ seis manos son mejores que cuatros, además es mucha ropa_ mirando a la dirección del comedor

_ está bien, tu y sasuke planchen mientras yo lavo_ dijo itachi

_ recuerda que los de color no se lava con los blanco_ dijo sasuke sonriendo

_ fue una vez sasuke_ dijo itachi

_ Si pero no quiero que te equivoques como la ultima vez_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿siempre tienes que recordarme mi error?_ dijo itachi enojado

_ me gusta molestarte cuando puedo_ dijo sasuke sonriendo

_ ¿Qué hizo itachi kun?_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno…_ dijo sasuke pero fue interrumpido por la vos de itachi que estaba en otro lado de de la casa

_ ¡!Cállate!_ dijo itachi

Hinata y sasuke se miraron y sonrieron. Luego de unas horas de lavado y planchado se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían casi toda la ropa lista y para enviar, hinata tenía que ir con C y luego a los puestos

_ bueno chicos si pueden vallan, si no déjenlo_ dijo hinata_ ahora es mejor que se recupere mikoto san

_ si pero no te preocupes hinata chan_ dijo itachi_ mama está agotada, yo estaré aquí y además un rato mas viene papa

_ ¿Dónde está Fugaku san?_ dijo hinata

_ intentando ganar un puesto que no le darán_ dijo sasuke

_ El también se esfuerza mucho_ dijo hinata

_ Sí, pero si se esfuerza de mas terminara agotado como mama_ dijo sasuke

_ bueno chicos nos veremos_ dijo hinata saliendo de la casa

Sasuke y itachi suspiraron y siguieron con sus quehaceres y de vez en cuando iba a ver a mikoto para ver como estaba y seguía durmiendo y con la fiebre bajando poco a poco.

Hinata fue corriendo al bosque donde estaba C, cuando llego vio a Hans que estaba con C, todos los perros estaban jugando, otros estaban durmiendo, C luego parecía que los llamaba, hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a todos los perro enfrente de un plato, C sacaba una enorme bolsa de comida y comenzaba a repartirles, Hans le ayudaba con los otros perros

_ ¡hola C kun!_ dijo hinata

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo C saludando

Hinata se acerco y algunos perros iban con ella moviendo la cola muy alegres

_ ¿mucho trabajo?_ dijo hinata

_ no, sabes que si los quieres y tienes paciencia son como bebes recién nacidos_ dijo C

_ ¿venia para ver si vas a ir esta noche?_ dijo hinata

_ Claro que iré hinata chan, mi grupo esta listo_ dijo C

Hinata miro y empezó a reír, como el grupo de C estaba vestido con unos trajecitos y otros con lentes negros

_ ¿Por qué están vestidos así C kun?_ dijo hinata

_ No sé, ellos ya estaban así cuando les dije de esta noche_ dijo C rascándose la nuca

_ ¿Cómo…?_ dijo hinata cuando la interrumpió la vos de C

._ no me preguntes, no sé cómo se vistieron así_ dijo C_ lo cosa es que ahora no se los quieren quitar ni los peinados

_ bueno se ven adorables_ dijo hinata

_ es verdad_ dijo C_ el problema será como se los saco sin que me gruñan_ dijo mirándolos como jugaban

_ ¿sabes si naruto kun ira?_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ bromeas, si fuera el fin del mundo iria a toda costa el tiene muchas ganas de verte_ dijo C

Hinata se sonrojo al máximo y luego se desmato, C la miro y suspiro

_ ahora esto pasa a cada momentos que menciono a naruto_ dijo C_ bueno misión despertar a hinata, ¡!pukki!

C llamo a unos de los perros y apareció un pequeño cachorro

_ plan A lamiditas_ dijo C cargando al pequeño perro y acercándolo a la cara de hinata el cachorrito empezó a lamerla y hinata fue reaccionando, cuando despertó vio a un pequeño cachorro

_ plan A funciono_ dijo C

_ ¿Qué que paso?_ dijo hinata

_ Te desmayaste_ dijo C

_ perdón_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Disculpa ¿eso te pasa con frecuencia?_ dijo Hans terminando de darles de comer a los perros

_ no solo cuando hablo de naruto_ dijo C sonriendo

_ ¡! C kun!_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ no te preocupes hinata chan naruto ira, también unos amigos míos_ dijo C sonriendo

_ Bueno C kun_ dijo hinata_ que bueno que todos van a ir_ dijo hinata

_ también es bueno que el clima este de nuestro lado_ dijo C

_ y si todo va bien quizás podamos hacerlo cada sábado_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¡sería fantástico!_ dijo C

Luego de un rato de charlas hinata se tuvo que ir a casa a preparase, era de noche y todo estaba listo, el grupo de amigos ya estaban listos y nerviosos.

Cuando abrieron al principio no iba bien hinata triste iba a decirles a sus amigos que cierren todo, cuando la gente comenzó a aparecer y veían los puestos, algunos iba por clases de combate con neji o karui, otros a comer, o pedir consejos de moda con ino o comprarles ropa, algunos pequeños iba a disfrutas una función de títeres que hacia kankuro, algunos niñas iban por abanicos hechos por temari, otras personas iban a ver los bichos raros de shino y otros reían por la frunció de kiba con akamaru, y el espectáculo que hacían C y su pandilla,

Algunas parejas iban a hacerse una escultura hecha por deidara, shikamaru tenía duelo con los ancianos que iban a retarlos en el shoji. Luego de un rato C se detuvo por que vio a sus amigos y llamo a hinata para presentárselos

_ hinata ellos son mis amigos sasori, sai, bueno ya conoces a darui_ dijo C sonriendo_ yagura, lee, sora y fu"

_ mucho gusto_ dijo hinata

_ igualmente_ dijeron todos

_ estoy sorprendido_ dijo yagura_ todo se ve bien

_ gracias yagura san_ dijo hinata sonriendo

:_ es verdad, saben tengo hambre_ dijo fu_ iré a comprar algo_ dijo yendo a comprar

Sasori se acerco a delirara y miraba como esculpía

_ eso no es arte_ dijo sasori

_ sabía que vendrías_ dijo deidara_ ¿Cómo esta sasori sempai?

_ viendo como haces algo que no es arte_ dijo sasori

_ Si lo es_ dijo deidara

_ ¿conoces deidara?_ dijo C

_ Si es mi amigo_ dijo deidara

_ hinata san, me gustaría ayudar_ dijo sai

._ ¿enserio?_ dijo hinata

_ Si me gustaría ayudar dibujando_ dijo sai_ no quiero dinero, es que aquí hay muchos rasgos y figuras lindas y el placer de dibujar en mi paga_ dijo sacando un cuaderno de su mochila

_ Pues gracias sai san_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Sai busco una silla y comenzó a dibujar, mientras deidara y sasori discutían

_ si me disculpan quiero ver como pelean_ dijo sora

_ yo quiero ver los perros ¿Por qué se visten así?_ dijo yagura

_ Bueno eso no lo sé_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ si eso es un incógnita_ dijo C mirando a su grupo

_ Bueno nos vemos_ dijo yagura

_ ahora voy_ dijo C

C vio sonriendo como sus amigos se divertían

_ son buena gente tus amigos C kun_ dijo hinata

_ ves te lo dije_ dijo C sonriendo_ millonarios o no, ellos son así molestos pero buena gente

_ Bueno seguiré con mis clases de canto_ dijo hinata

_ ¿muchas personas?_ dijo C

_ si_ dijo hinata feliz

Luego de unas horas, llegaron sus compañeros de trabajo, kimimaro, darui y kakashi, suigetsu para ayudar q que vuelvan el otro sábado daba pequeños regalos que hicieron en la escuela, al principio de descontrolo, pero la ayuda de un enorme amigo que conoció le ayuda, se llamaba jugo que lo invito kimimaro que es un buen amigo de infancia. Todo era un éxito hinata estaba media triste al no ver a naruto, pero sonrió cuando lo vio que llegaba

_ naruto kun viniste_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ si no te dejaría plantada_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ esto es sorprendente hinata_ dijo mirando a toda la gente

_ si es verdad_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ podremos abrir el otro sábado que viene_ dijo contenta

_ qué bueno hinata chan_ dijo naruto feliz por hinata

Naruto cuando iba a decirle algo a hinata llego ino

_ hinata tienes que ver esto neji está ganando más dinero que cualquiera_ dijo ino emocionada

Naruto y hinata se miraron y fueron a ver, hinata abrió los ojos cuando vio a neji peleando con gran velocidad y fuerza y como toda la gente iba y dejaba dinero en una canasta que estaba casi llena, hinata vio que neji estaba peleando con unos de los amigos de C lee.

Luego de una larga noche toda la gente se iba a sus casas, hinata estaba contenta con el resultado, y como escuchaba a los niños preguntándole a sus padres si podían volver el otro sábado, estaba contenta porque recaudaron mucho dinero, para sus amigos sus familia y quedo más que suficiente para el próximo sábado, gaara estaba sentado en una mesa cansado de enseñarles a niños jugar futbol, descansaba y contaba el dinero que juntaron mientras sus amigos esperaban ansiosos saber cuánto ganaron, gaara luego abrió los ojos cuando termino

_ sorprendente_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Cuánto hermanito?_ dijo kankuro

_ casi 2.000 ryo- dijo gaara

Todos se emocionaron cuando lo escucharon, hasta que escucharon la vos de sai

_ En realidad 2. 000 justos_ dijo sai sacando dinero de su bolsillo_ fue un placer dibujar

Todos estaban contentos y se acercaron abrazando a hinata, agradeciéndoles, luego de tanta felicidad empezaron a repartir el dinero, hinata dejo un poco por sasuke que fue la parte de sai que gano, todos después ayudaron a llevar las cosas a casa de utakata su profesor que no estaba en la cuidad ese fin de semana pero les dejo las llave de la puerta de su patio, cuando terminaron cada uno fue a su casa felices de mostrarle lo que ganaron a sus familias.

Naruto luego se puso nervioso cuando vio que lo dejaron con hinata, hinata se sonrojo cuando vio que estaba sola con hinata, ellos no sabía que decir cuando el estomago de hinata hablo primero emitiendo un gruñido, hinata se sonrojo cuando lo escucho y naruto se empezó a reír

_ Hinata chan para empezar nuestra… cita ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ claro naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Ellos fueron a comer, hinata ordeno una sopa de miso con algunas bolas de arroz y naruto un enorme tazón de ramen, ellos charlaban y reían de las cosas que decían o lo que paso en su día, luego de charlar fueron a un estanque que estaba ahí cerca hinata quedo maravillada por que naruto la llevo a un ligar que no sabía que existía, había y en pequeño lago que tenia un puente y de los arboles con las brizas volaban pétalos de flores sakura, hinata quedo hipnotizada con tal belleza, naruto se sonrojo y con nervios tomo la mano de hinata, hinata abrió los ojos y miro su mano luego a naruto que estaba sonrojado, hinata sonrojada sonrió y entrelazo los dedos con naruto, el estaba feliz al saber que hinata no rechazo su contacto, ellos caminaron por el lago y miraban como la lunar reflejaba el agua, naruto estaba agradeciendo a tomos los kamis en su pensamientos por la hermosa noche que les toco, luego de unos minutos de caminata, tenían que regresar a casa porque se hacía muy tarde, cuando regresaban ellos escucharon muchos ladridos, naruto y hinata no entendían porque y fueron a ver, se sorprendieron cuando vieron una gran cantidad de perros rodeando un árbol, hinata miro para arriba y se preocupo al ver a dos gatos que estaban asustados, vio como un gato se iba a caer pero su compañero lo atrapaba, hinata cerró los ojos porque estaba asustado, naruto como pudo y los mordiscos de los perros se acerco y escalo el árbol, agarrando a los gato, luego de un salto bajo, pero levanto a los gatos, porque todos los perros lo saltaba, cuando pudo alejarse tomo la mano de hinata y se alejaron de los perros, los perros al ver que se alejaban regresaron a sus casas.

Hinata y naruto se detuvieron y vieron que no los seguía, naruto de su chaqueta quito a los gatos y ellos saltaron a hinata

_ ¿están bien?_ dijo naruto

_ Si, pobre sitos_ dijo hinata_ ¡es la prejita!_ dijo emocionada

_ ¿de qué hablas hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ es gato y gata_ dijo hinata_ que adorables

_ ¿Qué aremos con ellos_ dijo naruto

_ creo que me los llevare a casa_ dijo hinata

_ ¿segura?_ dijo naruto

_ si creo que puedo tenerlos_ dijo hinata_ mira aquí tienen una marca en la pata como un nombre… denka y hina_ dijo mirando sus patas

_ deben ser sus nombres_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ si pero parece que no comieron desde hace tiempo están muy flacos_ dijo hinata preocupada_ gracias naruto

_ no fue nada hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ no podía permitir que les pase algo

_ gracias de todas maneras_ dijo hinata animándose dándole un beso en la mejilla

Naruto se sonrojo a tal contacto y luego la miro como ella acariciaba a los gatos. Luego de una noche magnifica, ellos volvía a casa, naruto acompañaba a casa a hinata, ella iba mirado a sus nuevos gatos y miembros de la familia.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata llegaban a casa de hinata, naruto miro a hinata que se detuvo, ella tenia abiertos los ojos cundo veía la dirección a su casa, sorprendida por que ahí frente a su casa estaba sasuke.

Sasuke quería disculparse al no poder ir a los puestos que fue a casa de hinata, mikoto seguían con fiebre, Fugaku cuando llego les agradeció a sus hijos por lo que hicieron que ahora se aria cargo de cuidar a mikoto, itachi termino cansado y con sus manos arrugadas y sasuke con un poco de energía fue a casa de hinata pero no se encontró algo que le gustara.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos cuando lo vio a su amigo de infancia, hinata se acerco despacio con naruto, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, hinata noto como sasuke tenía el seño fruncido

_ sasuke kun_ dijo hinata en susurro

_ sasuke_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ naruto dijo sasuke en susurro luego frunció mas el seño enojado_ ¡!naruto!

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando sintió un enorme golpe en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo, hinata abrió la boca sorprendida de ver como sasuke le pegaba, luego como el la miro pero con enojo

_ ¡!te dijo que no te acercaras a el!_ dijo sasuke_ ¡!pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi familia, naruto!

Hinata y naruto abrieron los ojos, hinata no entendía que pasaba por que sasuke estaba así de enojado, en el mismo estado estaba naruto que no entendía nada, pero tenía el presentimiento que esa cita no iba a terminar bien.

Continuara

Bueno un capitulo mas lamento mucho el retraso, enserio ocurrieron muchas cosas en mi casa, pero principalmente es que toda mi familia está enferma, mi papa tuvo un fuerte resfriado que no era cualquier resfriado, tenia neumonía y nos contagio a todos, incluso a mí que yo no era fácil de enfermar pero me la pego, yo con dolores de cabeza, escalofríos, fiebres, tos, no podía escribir ni pensar, pero ahora me siento mejor y escribir no es largo pero es lo que pude no quería dejarlos abandonados, enserio perdón. Bueno espero que les guste y quiero agradecerlos a todos los que me esperan, enserio gracias y perdón. También quiero agradecer a los que leen mi historia y dejen lindos comentarios que me animo cuando estaba enferma enserio muchas, muchas gracias. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gracias y mil perdonen. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o críticas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y tratare de no tardar. Nos vemos


	11. Chapter 11 perdón y dudas

Capitulo 11 "perdón y dudas"

Era una noche muy larga para hinata hace un par de horas termino la cita con naruto, en vez de terminar alegre y con una sonrisa, termino con lagrimas y triste, pero también tenía muchas preguntas sin responder en la cabeza, de sasuke y de naruto, todo esa ola de emociones no la dejaba dormir, tenía que decidir algo que le dijo su mejor amigo de infancia.

Hinata estaba mirando a neji que dormía plácidamente, estaba contenta por esa parte porque su familia esa noche comió bien y podían pagar parte de la renta, los puestos resultaron todo un éxito, hinata estaba contenta, pero la intriga, tristeza y lo indeciso no la dejaba dormir, ella con cuidado de levanto despacio para no despertar a neji y se acerco a la ventana para mirar la hermosa luna llena que había, miraba la luna y la luz que emanaba la esfera en el cielo la hizo recordar lo que paso hace unas horas atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

**Hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, naruto mirando sin entender en el suelo y con una mejilla roja por el golpe, sasuke tenía ojos de furia y que por un momento cuando la luna tapo la luna y hubo oscuridad, naruto puro jurar que los ojos de sasuke cubiertos por la oscuridad les brillo con un rojo intenso**.

**_ ¿!que te pasa teme!?_ dijo naruto enojado y levantándose**

**_ ¿!como que rallos me pasa eres un cínico!?_ dijo sasuke **

**_ ¿!de que hablas!?_ dijo naruto enojado**

**_ no te hagas que no sabes nada ¡! Creí que éramos amigos!_ dijo sasuke enojado **

**Sasuke le iba a lanzar otro golpe cuando alguien le sujeto la mano, el con los ojos abiertos observo quien lo sujetaba, y vio a hinata que tenía los ojos cerrado y sosteniendo su mano**

**_ ¡! Basta sasuke, por favor!_ dijo hinata**

**Sasuke se soltó con brusquedad de hinata la sostuvo fuerte de los hombros, hinata cerró los ojos de lo asustada que estaba nunca vio a su amigo así**

**_ mírame hinata_ dijo sasuke**

**Hinata se negaba mirarlo no quería ver la mirada de enojo de sasuke, ella luego sintió una sacudida fuerte y el apretón mas fuerte donde la sostenía sasuke luego un grito de enojo de sasuke**

**_ ¡!que me mires hinata!_ dijo sasuke**

**Ella con temor lo miro y vio enojo mesclado con tristeza en la mirada azabache**

**_ ¿Qué te dije hinata?_ dijo sasuke **

**_ ¿eh?_ dijo hinata**

**_ ¿!que te dije de naruto hinata!?_ dijo sasuke enojado**

**_ Que… que_ dijo hinata sin poder hablar porque no le salían las palabras**

**_ Que no te acercaras a el hinata, no te lo dije_ dijo sasuke**

**_ si_ dijo hinata en susurro**

**_ ¿entonces por qué no me hiciste caso?_ dijo sasuke mirando a naruto que no entendía nada**

**Hinata miro a naruto y recordó los día en el que le ayudo y el momento en el que se enamoro**

**_ porque sasuke, el es buena persona, es como nosotros, nos entiende_ dijo hinata con lagrimas_ él sabe que es también sufrir abusos por ser pobre**

**_ ¡!no es verdad hinata!_ dijo enojado_ todo lo que te dijo es mentira, el no es de nosotros, el no sabe que es estar en la miseria total, el no sabe que son los maltratos para que te den un pedazo de pan**

**Hinata miro a naruto, que él solo miraba a sasuke con tristeza**

**_ el solo causa sufrimiento como lo causo con mi familia_ dijo sasuke**

**Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a sasuke**

**_ eso no es verdad sasuke_ dijo naruto_ ¿nosotros no éramos amigos de niños?**

**_ yo pensé que éramos amigos_ dijo sasuke_ pero me equivoque, me di cuenta que no éramos amigos de la manera más dolorosa**

**_ ¿de qué hablas sasuke?_ dijo naruto**

**_ no te hagas el que no sabes_ dijo sasuke_ esa noche cuando mandaste esos tipos y nos cerraste las puertas a mis padres para tener un trabajo**

**_ ¿Qué tipos?_ dijo naruto**

**_ solo causas sufrimiento y hinata si no te alejas de él te la causara a ti también y solo solo a ti si no también a tu familia_ dijo sasuke**

**_ sasuke el es buena persona, nos ayudo mucho, es un buen chico_ dijo hinata**

**_ ¿crees en las tonterías que te dijo?_ dijo sasuke_ mintió en todo lo que te dijo, lastimo a mi familia y crees en el**

**_ es que lo veo en sus ojos sasuke_ dijo hinata**

**_ crees en alguien que conociste en unos meses y no a tu mejor amigo que es de niños**

**Hinata abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho y bajo la cabeza, naruto estaba con el seño frunció, estaba triste por su mejor amigos e indeciso por que no sabía qué pasa con sasuke, por que el recordaba que no le hizo nada a su familia y menos cuando eran niños, recordaba que se llevaba muy bien con los padres de sasuke y siempre jugaba con su hermano itachi y con él, pero cuando danzo lo adopto y cuando naruto un día de pequeño fue a visitarlo, no tenían las misma casa, estaba a la venta, cosa que lo extraño, pero una mañana en un parque vio a sasuke y su hermano, pero cuando se acerco a ellos, sasuke tenía miraba triste y itachi estaba lastimado y con un ojos vendado, cuando naruto quería acercarse hablarles, uno de sus mayordomos que lo cuidaba los agarra y siempre le decía "**_**no te acerques a esos pobretones".**_

**Pero naruto no creí que por eso estaba enojado sasuke, el al salir de sus pensamientos miro a hinata que tenia lagrimas**

**_ bien, si vas a creer en todas las mentiras que te diga, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, solo te digo una cosa, no vengas conmigo o mi familia cuando te lastime_ dijo sasuke**

**Sasuke dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, se detuvo a mirar a naruto y apretó los puños**

**_ me vengare por lo que le hiciste a familia_ dijo sasuke**

**Sasuke empezó a caminar, naruto miro a sasuke que se iba cuando sintió una brizo, el observo y vio a hinata correr hacia sasuke y abrazarlo por la espalada**

**_ por favor sasuke, no te enojes_ dijo hinata_ no… no quiero… perder nuestra amistad_ dijo llorando**

**Hinata miro a sasuke, que él no se volteo pero lo escucho hablar**

**_ Entonces decide hinata ¿yo o él?_ dijo sasuke**

**Hinata abrió los ojos, lo miro a él y luego a naruto**

**_ no… no puedo sasuke_ dijo hinata_ eres mi.. Amigo pero el también es mi amigo, no puedo alejarme de el**

**Hinata bajo la mirada y luego lo escucho hablar**

**_ Muy bien entonces quédate con el_ dijo sasuke_ y olvídate de mí y mi familia**

**Sasuke se separo de hinata y se alejo, hinata cayó de rodillas y se tapo el rostro con sus manos, naruto se acerco a hinata que estaba a un mar de lagrimas, luego de unos minutos de silencio, hinata se levanto con una sonrisa forzada**

**_ lo lamento naruto kun_ dijo hinata**

**_ ¿Por qué hinata chan?_ dijo naruto**

**_ por todo lo que paso, parece que nuestra cita no termino bien_ dijo hinata**

**_ sasuke teme ¿es alguien importante para ti?_ dijo naruto**

**_ como escuchaste, es mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos de niños_ dijo hinata_ es como un hermano mas **

**_ Ya veo_ dijo naruto**

**_ ¿tú de donde lo conoces?_ dijo hinata**

**_ igual desde niños_ dijo naruto_ pero te juro que no le hice nada, menos de niños**

**_ está bien naruto kun, quizás estaba confundido_ dijo hinata tratando de sonreír**

**_ si quieres hablo con el_ dijo naruto_ quizás podremos aclarar esto**

**_ no está bien naruto kun, su enojo se le pasara ya verás_ dijo hinata sonriendo**

**_ está bien_ dijo naruto**

**_ bueno tengo que entrar papa debe seguir despierto_ dijo hinata**

**_ está bien hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ ¿te gustaría poder salir de nuevo?**

**_ Bueno… si me gustaría_ dijo hinata**

**_ me gustaría verte todos los días_ dijo naruto un poco sonrojado**

**_ a… a mi igual_ dijo hinata**

**_ Mañana nos vemos en el restaurante hinata_ dijo naruto**

**_ Claro nos vemos mañana_ dijo hinata**

**Ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, naruto la miro entrar a su casa, naruto tenía una pequeña sonrisa cuando hinata cerró la puerta la sonrisa se le fue, esa noche quedo pensativo y triste por sasuke, también por hinata porque tenía que decirle que no era pobre si no todo lo contrario, cosa que tenia miedo que hinata no le hable más.**

**FIN DEL FALSH BACK**

Hinata tiro una lagrima y pensaba en naruto y sasuke, luego se fue a dormir

EN EL PARQUE

Naruto estaba en una banca sentado, pensando en sasuke, que fue lo que paso que estaba así, cuando era niños, vio muchas expresiones de sasuke, pero nunca vio su expresión de tristeza enojo y odio, naruto tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza y no sabía qué hacer, y en esos casos siempre iba con C, naruto se levanto de la banca y fue a su casa pensó que podría estar durmiendo pero vio que su casa estaba iluminada, naruto se acerco y golpeo, luego de unos segundos, abrió C sonriendo

_ hola naruto_ dijo C sonriendo

_ Hola C creí que dormías_ dijo naruto

_ no, estamos contentos_ dijo C

_ ¿Quiénes?_ dijo naruto

_ bueno aparte de mi familia, mis amigos_ dijo C_ les fascino los puestos

_ ¿tus amigos están aquí?_ dijo naruto

_ Si pasa_ dijo C

Naruto entro a la casa y vio a los amigos de C que fueron a los puestos, estaba sentados con cartas y caramelos en medio, en la mesa, estaban darui, fuu, lee, sai, yagura, sasori y deidara estaban peleando del arte y explosión

_ invite a los demás, pero estaban más ansioso en llegar a casa y compartir con sus familias sus ganancias_ dijo C

Naruto miro a como jugaban al póker y luego quedo mirando a yagura cosa que el noto su mirada

_ ¿tienes algo que decirme?_ dijo yagura poniendo cartas en el medio

_ no era que los niños no debían jugar todavía_ dijo naruto

Todos se miraron entre si y luego yagura que tenia une venita en la frente

_ ¡!no soy niño!_ dijo yagura

C empezó a reír y miro a naruto

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto

_ bueno para empezar yagura tiene nuestra misma edad y está casi entrando la universidad, tiene una beca de doctorado_ dijo C sonriendo

Naruto quedo como ido tratando de procesar lo que dijo C, todos se miraron entre si

_ ¿está bien?_ dijo fuu

_ sí, siempre se pone así cuando escucha algo por sorpresa, quedo con la mirada ida_ dijo C

_ no es por ofender pero parece más tonto delo que es_ dijo darui

_ Si verdad_ dijo C sonriendo

Fuu sonriendo se soltó la liga que tenia la acerco a la frente de naruto, la tironeo un poco y luego soltó dándole un gran dolor a naruto, el cayó al suelo y luego se levanto con su frente roja

_ es imposible C_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué?, yagura es muy inteligente_ dijo C

_ El tiene suerte porque tiene memoria fotográfica_ dijo fuu

_ ¿memoria fotográfica?_ dijo naruto

_ Si con una mirada a la página de un libro ya la tiene memorizada incluso hasta las imágenes?_ dijo C sonriendo

_ Pero parece un niño, ni si quiera sentado alcanza el piso_ dijo naruto

Yagura lo miro y suspiro, el saco de su chamarra una pequeña pelotita roja, naruto lo miro como yagura miraba la habitación, luego lanzo la pelotita para atrás, naruto no entendía, el escucha detrás de el la pelotita botar, luego vio como miraba su reloj

_ 3, 2 1_ dijo yagura

Luego naruto sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca tirándolo para adelante golpeando su rostro con la mesa, la pelotita con el golpe reboto y yagura la agarro guardándola

_ oye esa estuvo buena_ dijo fuu

_ Si al menos este no está en coma_ dijo darui

_ ¿no está en cómo verdad?_ dijo lee

C agarro los pelos de la nuca de naruto levántalo y vio sus ojos en remolino luego soltó su cabeza haciendo que se golpeara

_ No está bien_ dijo C

Ellos jugaban cuando fuu miraba las cartas y lo que se apostaba

_ oigan no quiero ganar una cabeza_ dijo fuu

Luego naruto se levanto y se sentó alado de C

_ ¿Qué paso amigo?_ dijo C_ creí que ibas a tener una cita con hinata chan

_ si_ dio naruto bajando la cabeza

_ ¿Qué paso esperaba otra reacción?_ dijo C

_ quizás se dio cuenta que eras una cabeza sin sesos y una pisca de inteligencia alguna_ dijo yagura

Naruto tardo unos minutos y luego respondió

_ ¡oye no te metas!_ dijo naruto

_ ¿ya amigo que paso?_ dijo C

Naruto le conto lo que paso y se sorprendió por lo que paso

_ ¿sasuke?_ dijo C_ con razón se enojaba cuando hablaba de ti una vez

_ ¿conocías a sasuke?_ dijo naruto

_ Si y su hermano itachi, pero no le tome mucho en cuenta contarte por que eran unos amigos como los demás_ dijo C

_ ¿Qué haré?_ dijo naruto

_ Si me permites_ dijo fuu_ primero contarle a hinata toda la verdad, a ninguna chica les gusta que le mienta, si yo tuviera una relación, no me gustaría que nuestra relación se basa en mentiras_ dijo poniendo cartas y caramelos en el medio

_ ¿pregúntale a deidara es una mujer?_ dijo sasori sonriendo

_ ¡!no soy mujer!_ dijo deidara

_ ¿y segundo que le hiciste?_ dijo darui

_ no le hice nada, menos si era un niño_ dijo naruto

_ quizás no hayas sido tu_ dijo sai_ ¿no hay alguien tu familia que es malo?

_ mmm toda su familia es mala_ dijo C_ ni hablar de las amigas de su hermana, una es una acosadora sexual

_ La de frente enorme_ dijo sai

_ si_ dijo C

_ ¿pero que tiene que ver mi familia?_ dijo naruto

_ piensa naruto_ dijo C

_ si es que puedes sin que se incendie tu cabeza_ dijo yagura dejando su mazo en la mesa y todos tiraban frustrados las cartas

_ muy enano_ dijo naruto levantándose

_ Para después naruto_ dijo C_ pensemos "caso ¿Por qué sasuke está enojado?"

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia?_ dijo naruto

_ bueno veamos, de niños tu jugabas con sasuke por que tus padres viajaron ¿no?_ dijo C

_ si_ dijo naruto bajando la cabeza

_ después de pasar por las malas noticias cosa que tu cambiaras, por que tus verdaderos padres deben estar vivos_ dijo C- espero que no hayas bajando los brazos con ese tema

_ Claro que no_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Disculpa la pregunta ¿Qué le paso a tus padres?_ dijo fuu

_ sufrieron un accidente aéreo_ dijo naruto

_ bueno dicen que hay un 85%de que las personas mueran en esos accidentes_ dijo yagura

_ ¡!Yagura!_ dijo C enojado

_ Pero el otro 15% la mayoría de las personas están vivas y a salvo en una isla o cualquier lugar que haya tierra, si los quieres encontrar debes tener esperanzana y fe_ dijo yagura

_ eres muy inteligente yagura kun_ dijo lee

_ sigamos, después de adopto esta familia, que es peor que la familia Addams aunque ellos eran graciosos_ dijo C sonriendo_ la tuya se ríe si un perro agoniza_ dijo poniendo cara de espanto

_ la cosa es que su familia es mala, entendimos_ dijo deidara

_ ustedes dicen que mis padres pudieron hacerle… algo a sasuke_ dijo naruto

_ no lo dudo, digo tiene una madre más preocupada por lo físico, la moda y revistas, una hermana que dice en su frente "sin dinero no soy mala" y un padre que parece que no tiene corazón… ¿una persona puede vivir sin corazón?_ dijo C

_ esa pregunta es tan irracional y tonta como preguntar ¿si las vacas vuelan?_ dijo yagura

_ Pues bueno el padre de naruto supero tus expectativas_ dijo C_ siento lastima por la gente que trabaja para el

_ quizás tengas razón_ dijo naruto bajando la cabeza_ ¿pero porque? ¿la familia de sasuke son buenas personas?

_ bueno esa es una de las razones_ dijo C_ sasuke trabaja para que su familia como, como todos ellos, son humildes y orgullos, pero sobre todo, anda muy mal económicamente como todos los de la escuela incluyéndome

_ es decir como agua y aceite_ dijo darui

_ ¿Pero que le pudo a ver echo a sasuke, para que este tan dolido?_ dijo naruto_ y sé que si voy a preguntarle, me golpeara y su familia me echara

_ Entonces no lo hagas_ dijo sasori

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo naruto

_ Con lo que te voy a decir vas a matar a dos pagaros de dos tiros_ dijo sasori

Todos quedaron en silencio y luego miraron a sasori

_ ¿Y?_ dijo fuu

_ ah, creí que lo querían escuchar en otro momento_ dijo sasori_ es fácil tal vez tu no puedas averiguar de sasuke pero si un investigador

_ ¿investigador?_ dijo naruto

_ si averiguara cosas de la familia uchiha su pasado y que paso_ dijo sasori

_ ¿pero por que pájaros de dos tiros?_ dijo C

_ Porque no solo podrás averiguar lo de sasuke si no también lo de tus padre, ¿no querías saber si tus padres están con vida?_ dijo sasori

_ es verdad_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ ¿pero quien podría ser bueno y que trabaje en estos casos?

_ conozco a alguien muy buena amiga_ dijo fuu

Fuu saco de su cartera una tarjeta y se la dio a naruto

_ samui_ dijo naruto

_ Si es muy buena y un caso cualquiera difícil o fácil_ dijo fuu

_ la llamare_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ gracias, pero también veré si puedo averiguar algo

_ Yo no podría hacer mucho_ dijo C el sabe que eres mi amigo

_ Bueno yo podría preguntarle a otro de su familia_ dijo sasori

_ ¿Quién?_ dijo naruto

_ Su hermano itachi_ dijo sasori

_ ¿puedes hacerlo?_ dijo naruto

_ soy su amigo_ dijo sasori

_ ¿puedes preguntarle una cosa que quizás pueda ser de ayuda?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo sasori

_ recuerdo que de pequeño cuando lo vi con sasuke tenía vendado un ojo_ dijo naruto

_ Si creo que puedo, aunque a itachi no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado pero tratare_ dijo sasori

_ gracias chicos_ dijo naruto_ por ayudarme

_ no hicimos mucho_ dijo C_ solo aconsejarte o ayudarte, somos amigos

_ luego tendrás que hablar con esa chica hinata_ dijo fuu

_ Sí, pero hinata es una chica de un enorme corazón, te perdonara amigo_ dijo C

_ Si es lo que me gusta de ella_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ Muy bien amigo ahora únete, hay caramelos de dos sabores y los quiero_ dijo C

_ creo que debo ir a casa_ dijo naruto levantándose

_ esta sakura_ dijo C

_ Cuenta conmigo_ dijo naruto

_ ya rugiste_ dijo C sonriendo

Todos comenzaron a jugar y charlar, y a medida que pasaban las horas, eran más amigos

A LA MAÑANA SIGUEINTE

Hinata se levanto temprano con el dinero que habían ganado más lo ahorrado pudo comprar mucha comida y pagar parte de la renta, ahora guardaba las cosas que compro y prepara el desayuno, luego vio que su padre que se acercaba

_ buenos días papa_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días hija_ dijo hiashi_ ¿toda esa comida?

_ bueno anoche vi que estabas muy cansado y neji me dijo que no pudiste ver nuestras ganancias, pues con los puestitos nos fueron my bien y pude comprar todo esto, pagar la renta y nos sobra todavía, la gente compro mucho y los niños querían aprender

Hiashi se sorprendió y vio a hinata que sonreía

_ muchas gracias hija_ dijo hiashi_ lamento mucho que tengas que gastar tu dinero en cosas que yo debería hacer_ dijo hiashi bajando la cabeza

Hinata se acerco y abrazo a su padre arrodillándose para abrazarlo mejor

_ no te preocupes papa_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ yo no necesito nada, prefiero gastarlo en nuestra familia

_ ya verás hija, que saldremos adelante_ dijo hiashi

_ ese es el espirito papa_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ ahora vamos a desayunar

Hiashi se acerco a la mesa, luego llego neji estirándose

_ qué bien nos fue no hermana_ dijo neji

_ si podremos abrir cada sábado_ dijo hinata

_ tendremos que pensar cosas nuevas si no la gente se cansara de lo mismo_ dijo neji

_ es verdad no te preocupes entre todos pensaremos algo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ es verdad_ dijo neji_ aunque hubo un momento que un anciano me miraba y luego me sonreías, sentí escalofríos

Hinata lo miro como neji tenía escalofríos y sonrió

_ no quiero decirte que pienso hermano- dijo hinata

_ si se lo que piensas mejor quédate calladita_ dijo neji

Luego de desayunar fueron a la escuela, cuando llegaron neji miro para la entrada y se escondió detrás de hinata

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata

_ es el anciano que te conté_ dijo neji

Hinata vio como caminaba hacia ellos y los miro serio

_ muéstrate muchacho ¿quiero hablarte?_ dijo el hombre

Hinata intentaba empujar a neji y el solo arrastraba los pies

_ ¿Qué quiere, como sabia me escuela?_ dijo neji

_ Fácil, primero me presento, me llamo roshi **(uno de los jiinyurikis)_ **dijo roshi

_ ¿roshi?, uno de los mejores peleadores de artes marciales?_ dijo neji sorprendido

_ si hace mucho tiempo_ dijo roshi

_ ¿a qué se debe su honor?_ dijo neji

_ solo te quiero ser una pregunta ¿quieres ser mi estudiante?_ dijo roshi

_ ¿yo?_ dijo neji

_ si, vi tu presentación y enseñanza y me sorprendió como un chico tan joven sepa bien las artes marciales, tenías agilidad, concentración, fuerza y mucha habilidad_ dijo roshi

_ muchas gracias señor_ dijo neji haciendo reverencia_ pero cuanto debo pagar

_ no es nada chico, me pagas con tu esfuerzo, y no se algún día quizás heredares mi dojo_ dijo roshi

_ Pero no me conoce_ dijo neji

_ No pero al verte me vi a mi cuando era joven, y como sabrás ya no soy tan joven y un día tendré que partir, y quiero dejarlo en buenas manos_ dijo roshi_ por eso quiero dejarlo en tus manos, pero para ganar mi dojo, tendrás un fuerte y duro entrenamiento, podrás trabajar con sangre, sudor y lagrimas todos los entrenamientos

_ Yo si seños, sería un honor ser su estudiante_ dijo neji

_ bueno ojala no sea una ilusión lo que vi y me demuestres toda tu pasión en las artes marciales_ dijo roshi_ y no solo tendrás que hacer mis entrenamientos si no que también de mi compañero que es igual o más fuerte que yo ¿podrás soportarlo?

_ Sí señor, pero…_ dijo neji

_ ¿pero?_ dijo roshi

_ Si que yo trabajo y_ dijo neji pero lo interrumpieron

_ Pero yo lo suplantare_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ hermana_ dijo neji sorprendido

_ neji es una enorme oportunidad acéptala_ dijo hinata_ no te preocupes por el trabajo yo puedo por los dos_ dijo ella sonriendo

_ gracias hermana_ dijo neji_ está bien señor

_ Muy bien después de la escuela, en las afueras de la cuidad, está el dojo_ crees que ¿podrás ir?_ dijo roshi

_ Si señor_ dijo neji

_ muy te esperamos estudiante_ dijo roshi yéndose

Hinata y neji lo miraron irse y luego se miraron, neji cargo a hinata y le daba vueltas, luego de su felicidad neji fue con sus amigos a decirles, hinata miraba a su primo contenta cuando vio a sasuke con itachi, ella corrió hacia él, itachi le sonrió y la saludo

_ sasuke ¿podemos hablar?_ dijo hinata

_ te dije que no me hables, no eres mi amiga_ dijo sasuke_ solo eres una desconocida

Itachi se sorprendió cuando lo escucho y miro a su hermano, luego a hinata que tiraba una lagrima

_ Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo itachi

_ por favor sasuke, no quiero que nos dejemos de hablar, eres mi mejor amigos_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ yo también creí que lo eres, pero parece que le haces más caso a ricachones que a tus amigos de años, si eres así no quiero tener nada que ver contigo hinata_ dijo sasuke

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho ella lo miro y vio que tenia la mirada dolida, itachi miro a su hermano con enojo, sasuke, se iba, hinata pensaba como hacer que sasuke la perdone, y se le ocurrió algo que ella hacía de niña cuando sasuke se enojada, hinata corrió hacia sasuke y se colgó en su espalda, enganchando sus piernas en su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de el sasuke se sorprendió de lo que hacía porque hinata no lo hacía años, itachi miro a hinata y sonrió por que recordaba cuando ellos eran niños y recordaba esta técnica "engachamiento de oso perezoso"

_ hinata bájate_ dijo sasuke

_ ¡no!_ dijo hinata aferrándose mas_ estaré así hasta que me perdones y seamos de nuevo amigos

Sasuke daba vueltas pero hinata seguían bien aferrada

_ hinata debemos ir a clases_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ No me importa_ dijo hinata

_ ¡itachi has algo, sácala!_ dijo sasuke

_ Yo no me puedo meter sasuke_ dijo itachi

Sasuke daba vueltas pero hinata no soltada, estuvieron casi así una hora, todos los estudiantes aunque quisieran seguir viendo lo de sasuke y hinata tenían que entrar a clases, sasuke miraba las manos de hinata que estaban bien rojas y sus piernas temblaban pero sabía que hinata resistirá porque lo conocía

_ ¿Cuánto tiempos estarás así hinata?:_ dijo sasuke en susurro

_ el tiempo necesario_ dijo hinata sudando_ eres mi mejor amigo, casi hermano y… te quiero mucho… no quiero que estemos peleados y me trates como una desconocida_ dijo tirando una lagrima

Sasuke sintió que algo mojaba su espalda y suspiro, no le gusta ver a llorar a hinata, antes no la veía a los ojos porque sabía que la perdonaría, él quería ser duro pero en ese estado no aguanta

_ por favor sasuke, por favor perdóname_ dijo hinata_ te quiero

Sasuke suspiro y trato de mirarla

_ está bien_ dijo sasuke_ te perdono

_ me hablaras como antes_ dijo hinata

_ Si, tu también perdóname por hacerte llorar_ dijo sasuke

Hinata soltó a sasuke, pero cuando apoyo los pies iba a caer, pero sasuke la sostuvo

_ no iba aguatar_ dijo sasuke

_ si todo el tiempo necesario, eres muy importante para mi sasuke_ dijo hinata

_ Para mí también_ dijo sasuke_ pero prométeme una cosa_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo hinata

_ te cuidaras de naruto, por favor, se precavida_ dijo sasuke

_ está bien sasuke_ dijo hinata_: ¿Qué te paso sasuke, porque odias a naruto?

_te contare hinata_ dijo sasuke_ en el receso te contare parte de mi niñez que tú no sabes

Cuando entraron a clases, ellos hablaban, algunos se burlaban se sasuke de cómo antes parecía mama oso con su cachorro enganchado atrás, hinata en todo la clase no prestaba atención, porque pensaba que le pudo pasar a sasuke, miraba el reloj y vio que faltaba 20 minutos para la escuela, 20 minutos para saber la vida de niño de sasuke uchiha

Continuara

Bueno un capitulo mas, lamento mucho tardar, es que estamos en meses, en que todas las pruebas vienen juntas y siendo sincera mi cabeza no sirve para sostener algo de la escuela, aunque lo estudie miles de veces, les pido miles de disculpas por tardar, pero so quiero terminar la escuela, debo estar concentrada y dejar un poco el anime, que es lo que más me duele, pero en mis tiempos escribía y ahora no tardare tanto por que guardo mis capítulos, bueno aquí les dejo uno que es el más largo, estaba muy inspirada, ojala les guste, y si tardo ya sabrás porque, lo que todo chico a veces odia la escuela que te toma todo el día. Pero les iré dejando los capítulos, de nuevo perdón, enserio mil perdon.

También quiero agradecer los comentarios, enserio me alegra mucho, tanto que de la emoción juego con mi sobrina y la dejo cansada jaja, bueno enserio gracias y gracias por esperarme.

Buenos nos vemos y perdón enserio y de corazón nos vemos

Por favor dejen comentarios y reviews

Nos vemos


	12. Chapter 12 mi historia

Capitulo 12

Las horas para hinata eran lentas, no veía la hora que tocaran el timbre para el receso y hablar con sasuke, pero para dejar descansar desesperación fue hablar con sus amigos, respecto a los puestitos que abrieron, todos estaban reunidos y empezó hablar de que iban a hacer el sábado que venía, todos estaban contentos con los puestitos de hace dos noches atrás, pero querían que valla más gente

_ fue muy buena idea hinata chan_ dijo ino feliz_ no sabes cómo estaba mis padres al ver tanto dinero

_ Mi madre y yo sonreímos al verle la cara del casero al pagarle_ dijo kiba_ akamaru también esta contento, donde tiene un nuevo juguete_ dijo sonriendo

_ es verdad, ganamos mucho, pero este sabemos debemos hacer más cosas_ dijo hinata

_ es verdad, no podemos perder clientela_ dijo deidara

_ Ahora que tenemos un poco de dinero, todos podríamos aportar y comprar más cosas_ dijo karui

_ ¿pero cómo podríamos atraer más gente?_ dijo hinata

Todos pensaban cuando entro utakata a su salón con un maletín

_ buenos días alumnos_ dijo utakata

_ buenos días sensei_ dijeron todos

_ quiero felicitarlos, sus puestos fueron divertidos_ dijo utakata

_ No lo vimos sensei_ dijo hinata

_ vi de lejos, lo siento, pero debía trabajar_ dijo utakata

_ ¿de noche sensei? _ dijo ino

_ sí, soy maestro de día y noche_ dijo utakata

_ debe gustarle mucho el trabajo, problemático_ dijo shikamaru bostezando

_ la verdad es que no pero tengo que pagar cuentas_ dijo utakata_ estuve escuchando su conversación

_ tiene alguna idea utakata sensei_ dijo kiba

_ bueno estuve viendo, y fue gente de todo un poco_ dijo utakata

_ es verdad pero queremos más personas_ dijo suigetsu

_ podrían traer más gente, dando juegos a los más mayores, retos_ dijo utakata

_ ¿mayores?_ dijo itachi

_ Ósea a los ancianos_ fijo deidara

_ es verdad no eh visto_ dijo ino

_ Yo eh visto pero se iban_ dijo karui

_ ¿pero qué clases de juegos,?_ dijo sasuke

_ ellos son difíciles de complacer, a menos que se escuchen sus historias de cuando eran jóvenes_ dijo deidara

_ a las personas les gusta, el ajedrez, yogui, pero principalmente el póker_ dijo utakata

_ yo ya doy yogui y solo van adultos jóvenes_ dijo problemático

_ Pero no damos retos de póker_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿pero quién es bueno, en el póker y que no sea fácil de ganar?_ dijo gaara

_ tengo al enano adulto perfecto para eso_ dijo C sonriendo

_ ¿a qué te refieres?_ dijo kiba

_ Mi amigo yagura, es muy bueno jugando al póker_ dijo C

_ ¿no es muy joven para jugar al póker?_ dijo shikamaru

_ no, es enano, sacara desquicio a los ansíanos, tanto que querrán seguir jugando, y ustedes saben que a los mayores no les gusta perder contra alguien más joven que ellos_ dijo C sonriendo

_ es buena idea_ dijo chouji

_ ¿crees que quiera ayudarnos?_ dijo hinata

_ si, el aria cualquier cosa, por un buen juego de póker, es todo un reto para el_ dijo C sonriendo

_ bueno tenemos una atracción mas_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Qué mas podríamos agregar_ dijo gaara

Hinata estaba pensando cuando salto sonriendo

_ ¡!embarazo!_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Todos miraron a hinata y luego entre si, neji lo tuvieron que sujetar por que le falto el aire

_ O hinata esta embarazada o quiere un hijo_ dijo itachi bromeando

_ De acuerdo yo me sacrifico, aunque no es tan sacrificable_ dijo deidara acercándose a hinata y tomándola de la cintura_ vamos hina chan al cuarto de conserje

Hinata se sonrojo, entre, neji y sasuke le pegaron a deidara, luego miraron a hinata que estaba roja

_ ¿Qué quisiste decir hinata?_ dijo temari

_ Las chicas embarazadas, en los puestitos podríamos poner cosas de bebes, ¿ino sabes hacer ropa de bebe?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Cómo crees que tenía antes ropa para mis muñecas? Me ofendes amiga_ dijo ino

_ chouji kun sabes hacer comida para chicas en ese estado_ dijo hinata

_ Mi madre tiene un recetario, creo que no debemos comprar nada_ dijo chouji sonriendo

_ buena idea hinata_ dijo temari

_ Kankuro kun ¿puedes hacer pequeños sonajearon o muñecos pequeños?_ dijo hinata

_ se hacer mucho más que eso_ dijo kankuro

_ el club de carpintería cerro la madera debe estar atrás de la escuela_ dijo utakata

_ ¿Por qué lo cerraron?_ dijo sasuke

_ Bueno la escuela, puso muchos clubes que necesitaban mucho material y bueno no contaron el dinero así que hacen rebajas en los clubes, gastos de la escuela_ dijo utakata

_ Que mal_ dijo ino

_ cuando estemos en el receso buscare la madera_ dijo kankuro

_ Bueno podríamos hacer algo mas_ dijo hinata_ ¿pero que?

_ Bueno, se de algo_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿Qué es suigetsu?_ dijo karui

_ Bueno, primero ¿alguien sabe donde venden pescado muy barato?_ dijo suigetsu

_ todos se miraron y se pusieron a pensar cuando se escucho la vos de su sensei

_ yo tengo una vieja amiga, que vende pescado la conozco desde que era niño, se que si le piso que donde, te dara como dos cajas grandes de pescado_ dijo utakata

_ ¿pero porque pescado?_ dijo neji

_ Bueno eh visto que lo que vende chouji es de todo un poco menos algo_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo sasuke

_ sushi, cosas de china_ dijo suigetsu_ sushi, rollos tempura cosas así

_ bueno es que nose hacerlas muy bien_ dijo chouji

_ Bueno tal vez tu no pero mi hermano y yo si_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿tu hermano?_ dijo gaara

_ el ahora trabaja en un pequeño puesto, pero no va mucha gente y la paga es muy mala_ dijo suigetsu_ se que si le pido ayuda, con gusta cocinara

_ está bien ¿pero tú sabes cocinar?_ dijo deidara

_ Claro, éramos muy buenos cocinar juntos, pero a mí no me permitieron trabajar con el por mi edad_ dijo suigetsu_ hacíamos cualquier cosa con el pescado, yo podía lanzarle el pescado o cualquier ingrediente y el los cortaba en el aie.- dijo sonriendo

_ es fantástico suigetsu kun_ dijo hinata

_ eso será fantástico_ dijo temari

_ utakata sensei, cree que pueda pedirle el pescando para el sábado_ dijo suigetsu

_ claro_ dijo el escribiendo en el pizarrón

_ Bien tenemos todos para el sábado

_ es verdad, akamaru ya está practicando sus nuevos trucos_ dijo kiba sonriendo

_ Mi equipo también, aunque se les está quemando un poco el pelo_ dijo C sonriendo nervioso

Todos miraron a C extraño, el los miro nervioso y sonrió

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo C extrañado

_ me da miedo preguntar que les haces a tus perros_ dijo temari

_ Bueno chicos aunque me interese mucho su tema tenemos que comenzar la clase_ dijo utakata

Todos se fueron a sus bancos, cuando pasaron la hora, hinata miro el puesto de sasuke y vio que estaba vacío, ella agarro su bento y fue al único lugar donde se reunía con el por qué era tranquilo.

Cuando llego a la azotea lo vio apoyado en el rejado con la cabeza ladeada mirado hacia la cuidad, hinata se acerco y se sentó a su lado

_ no sé si tenga caso contarte hinata_ dijo sasuke_ de todos modos tú te seguirás juntando con ese dobe

_ Eso lo pensare yo sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

Sasuke miro a hinata y suspiro

_ está bien_ dijo sasuke_ mi historia comienzo hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era un niño…

Flash Back (pov sasuke)

_Mi familia y teníamos una vida normal, no éramos ni ricos ni pobres, mis padres tenia buenos trabajos, mi padre un gran empresario donde estaba a punto de abrir su propio establecimiento, mi madre una maestra de jardín de niños, itachi tenía una beca para la universidad._

_Ese tiempo todo era perfecto hasta ese día donde lo conocí, los padres de naruto eran amigos de los mío, naruto se quedo un tiempo, a veces teníamos que vender cosas porque la renta cada vez subía mas, pero no nos importaba._

_Naruto era mi mejor amigo, hacíamos todo juntos, a veces jugábamos con itachi en el parque, un día estaba lloviendo, estábamos jugado en mi cuarto cuando tocaron la puerta, mi madre fue abrir y con naruto vimos que eran policía, de un momento a otro mi madre cayó al suelo sujetándose la cara, estaba llorando, cuando fuimos a preguntarle, nos enteremos que los padres de naruto murieron. Naruto estuvo unas semanas deprimido luego sonriendo, yo no entendía, pero el luego me dijo que estaban con vida y los buscaría._

_En ese tiempo fueron personas a charlar con nuestros padres para ver si naruto podía quedarse con nosotros como un hermano mas, en el tiempo que seguían buscando a sus padres, pero nos dijeron que no, ya estaban buscando padres adoptivos, mi familia no andaba bien económicamente y por eso no, se los podía dar a mis padres._

_Un día llego un ancianos y una mujer joven diciendo que adoptaron a naruto, el no quería ver por que no parecían buenas personas, pero tenía que ir por obligación, cuando naruto se iba el anciano nos dijo algo_

__ Naruto no se juntara con gente tan pobre como ustedes_ dijo danzo _ mas te vale que te alejes de mi hijo_ dijo mirando a sasuke_

_Sasuke frunció el seño, iba a decir algo pero naruto estaba enfrente de el_

__ Sasuke en mi mejor amigo y no me separare de el_ dijo naruto_

__ lo siento pero no separare a mi hijo del suyo_ dijo Fugaku_ naruto es como parte de mi familia_

__ Entonces aténganse a las consecuencias_ dijo danzo_ gente como ustedes no manchara a mi familia_

_Naruto y danzo se fueron, mi madre noto como naruto iba triste, por eso siempre que iba, era bienvenido._

_Naruto iba todos los días a casa a jugar, mama siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa pero a u padre no le gusto y nos mando toda su ira._

_Mi padre de un día para otro todos los contratos que había logrado se rompieron, lo bajaron de su cargo hasta que lo despidieron, mi madre la echaron del colegio sin ninguna razón y ya no la admitían en otras escuelas, a itachi un día en la escuela, le dijeron que no podía ir por las colegiaturas y que le quitaban la beca. Yo me sentía mal, naruto también, pero mis padres querían que sigamos siendo amigos, decían que íbamos a salir adelante, hubo un tiempo en el que naruto se comportaba entraño, manera fría y a veces se burlaba, nosotros no le prestábamos atención por que sabíamos que danzo lo cambiaba. Una noche fue la catástrofe, esa noche todos dormíamos, cuando se escucho, un golpe fuerte, itachi fue conmigo y mis padres fueron a ver, abrimos los con mi hermano cuando vimos a cuatros hombres cubiertos por una gabardina, me asuste cuando uno de ellos golpeo a mi padre, luego entre otros dos, comenzaron a golpearlo, mi madre intento separarlo de el, pero el cuarto, la agarro del cabellos, y también empezó a golpearla en el rostro. Cuando estaban casi inconscientes se acercaron a mi pero itachi no lo permitió, ellos empezaron a golpear a itachi, hasta casi desangrarlo, cuando se acercaban de nuevo a mi, itachi casi inconsciente los sujeto, pero uno de ellos tenia una navaja y casi sin por verlo, el hombre de gabardina le corto el rostro, yo me asuste con los gritos de itachi, asustado me acerque y miro que le había cortado el ojo._

_Los hombres de gabardina se reía y burlaban, yo me tapaba los oídos cuando escuche una risa que conocía mucho, no quería ver por qué no lo quería creer, cuando levante la cabeza, en la puerta estaba mi supuesto mejor amigo con su cabeza cubierta por una chaqueta con su padre a su lado, yo crei que era un erros hasta que lo escuche_

__ es verdad padre, es divertido burlarse de los pobres_ dijo el niño_

__ verdad, vamos naruto_ dijo danzo saliendo_

__ no te quiero mas cerca miro sasuke, no quiero ser mas tu amigo_ dijo el niño_

_El niño salió seguido de los hombres, sasuke al verlo salir frunció el seño, luego salió a buscar ayudar._

_Una familia me ayuda y fuimos al hospital, mis padres en unas cuantas semanas estaban bien, el que estaba muy mal era itachi, que nos dieron la horrible noticia de que perdió la visión en el ojo derecho, en ese tiempo gastamos lo últimos que nos quedo, pero no nos importaba porque queríamos que itachi este bien, paso un tiempo más, mi hermano tenía que andar con una venda en su ojo, a veces veíamos a naruto, pero estaba cambiado, cuando lo veíamos no lo saludaba por qué no me interesaba tener algún lazo de amistad con la persona que lastimo a mi familia. Tuvimos que mudarnos de donde estábamos por que la cifra de la renta llego a un nivel que no podíamos pagar. Pero después de conocer a naruto todo cambio._

_Fin del flash back (fin pov sasuke)_

Hinata tenía abiertos los cuando escucho la historia, vio como las manos de sasuke temblaban, ella se acerco y las tomo, sasuke la miro y apretó sus manos

_ Desde ese día, cuando golpearon a mi familia, mis padres no podía encontrar trabajo, todo tenía relación con la familia de naruto, desde ese día itachi no puede ver con su ojo_ dijo sasuke levantando la cabeza y mirando al cielo_ desde ese día perdí a un amigo que creía que era bueno… desde ese día nació un amigo al que le tengo odio y renco al que jure vengarme_ dijo con rencor

Hinata bajo la cabeza y miro sasuke con una lagrima

_ es imposible_ dijo hinata en susurro

_ sé que no me crees pro es la verdad_ dijo sasuke

_ Pero naruto es bueno, lo veo en su mirada, en su sonrisa_ dijo hinata

_ no esperaba que me creas hinata, pero yo también creía que era bueno y miro como resulto todo_ dijo sasuke_ si quieres seguir juntándote con naruto, está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado hinata _ dijo sasuke levantándose_ vamos terminara el receso

Hinata vio como sasuke Salir, en esos minutos ella pensaba

_ "no, no puede ser que naruto sea así"_ dijo hinata_ "pero averiguare mas de naruto, quiero saber quien es naruto"

Hinata al salir de sus pensamientos escucho el timbre ella se levanto y fue a su salón, cuando llegaba vio a itachi salir, itachi vio a hinata y le sonrió, el abrió los ojos cuando la tenía muy cerca, todos en el salón estaban abriendo sus ojos cuando pensaban que hinata lo iba a besar, porque de sus asientos se veía raro-

Itachi se sorprendió cuando hinata le corrió un mucho que le tenía tapando el ojo derecho, hinata observo bien y abrió los ojos al ver una cicatriz y su cornea casi borrosa, luego de un momento a otro hinata lo abrazo, dejando a todos extrañados menos a sasuke

_ Hinata ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo itachi

_ nada, eres el mejor hermano_ dijo hinata

_ ¿sabes que no eres su hermano, no?_ dijo deidara

Itachi miro a hinata, pero luego miro a sasuke que le asintió con la cabeza, ahí sasuke entendía, hinata sabia toda la historia, itachi solo suspiro y puso una mano en la cabeza de hinata

_ es mi deber de hermano mayor_ dijo itachi_ pero sabes una cosa entre nosotros

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo hinata

_ Esa noche, yo tampoco creo que haya sido naruto_ dijo itachi

_ ¿sabes lo de naruto?_ dijo hinata

_ Si, sasuke anoche volvió muy enojado y me lo conto_ dijo itachi_ pero sabes naruto es un buen chico, y ese niño de esa noche no era naruto

_ ¿enserio lo crees?_ dijo hinata

_ si_ dijo itachi_ pero ten cuidado hinata, no con naruto si no con su familia, ¿de acuerdo?

_ si itachi_ dijo hinata

_ bien_ dijo itachi yéndose al salón

Deidara no entendía nada solo siguió a itachi. en todo lo que quedo de clases hinata estaba pensando en lo que dijo sasuke, pero también en lo que dijo itachi y había algo que no encajaba y ella lo quería averiguar, quería que sasuke y naruto vuelvan a hacer amigos como antes.

muy lejos de ahí casi cerca de la casa de naruto, estaba shion en un baldío mirando la hora de su celular, cuando una sombra la tapo, ella miro y vio que eran cuatro tipos con gabardina

._ ¿Qué averiguaron?_ dijo shion

_ sabemos con quien se junta su hermano_ dijo un tipo con voz gruesa

_ llévenme quiero ver quien es_ dijo shion

Ellos llevaban a shion en el trascurso del viaje ella pensaba, cuando llegaron, le mostraron la escuela a la que iba hinata, y la vieron salir

_ esa chica_ dijo otro con gabardina

_ esa… que asco una pobretona_ dijo shion

_ ¿Qué hacemos_ dijo otro de gabardina

_ voy a pensarlo_ dijo shion_ pero no voy a permitir que se junten, no voy a permitir que manchen a mi familia, si es necesario quitarla del mapa y del mundo lo haré, prepárate pobretona tu vida será un infierno

Continuara

Bueno aquí estaba el siguiente capítulo, como siempre lamento mucho la tardanza como dije antes la escuela, además que tengo una prueba de algo que odio mucho y no me queda en la cabeza por más que practique miles de veces. Matemáticas, me confundo mucho con los números y practicar me toma todo el día, hasta la noche que me quedo dormida.

Enserio perdón pero me tome un pequeño descanso y aquí está, en el transcurso de la semana, también tuve algunas ideas para la historia ojala que le vallan a gustar cuando las valla subiendo, lo único que puedo decir, que abra pelea, música y sorpresa.

Bueno perdón de nuevo y quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios como siempre me emociona saber que les gusta mi historia y que me esperan enserio muchas gracias de corazón. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo si es que las matemáticas no acaba conmigo primero nos perdón de nuevo por el retraso, gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos.

Por favor den comentarios reviews o críticas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
